Save me
by Alazara
Summary: 'No one understands what its like to be me and no will ever will' Draco is faced with the worst fate, to become the Dark Lord's Bride. He wants to escape but how can he when he has no one to trust? Can he find someone to help him escape or is he doomed?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own the plot**

**Prologue:**

'They don't understand, none of them. They don't understand what it's like to be the son of Lucius's son. All the expectations and rules and just everything! I can't take it anymore! I want to be free! Free to do what I want, to be with who I want, to be what I want.' I thought in despair as I placed my forehead against the cool glass of the window that showed the cold outside world that was being covered in rain. The rain made everything look so old, so still but tomorrow or the next day the sun will come out and everything will be back to live, moving at a thousand miles an hour. And I will still be the same, stuck in this hopeless life, trapped to become the Dark Lord's Bride, trapped to be raped by a man I don't love or even want to look at. 'Why did I have to be a bearer? What did I do to deserve this?' I thought hopelessly but inside I knew I really didn't do anything per say, it's just the hand I was drawn. The hand that I was to be a bearer and to be born into the Malfoy family and become the Dark Lord's Bride, what a life.

Slowly I turned away from the window and walked over to my king size bed and crawled into the cold cotton blankets and laid back against the headboard, oh how many years I've spent in this room, how many memories I made here? How long till I have till I'll never see this room again, till all I see is a cold stone wall of the Dark Lord's bedroom where all I will have is the memories of sadness and despair. Sniffing quietly I pulled my knees close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on top of my knees. 'Tomorrow I go back to Hogwarts, it's only my 6th year and I'll never graduate all that studying for nothing. It was all such a waste, well not quite a waste…I got to meet him.' I thought with a small smile, 'yes I got to meet him.' With a picture of him in my head I laid down in my bed and allowed myself to fall asleep, hoping his image will chase away my demons and save me.

**Please Review or I won't post anymore. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 1:**

Sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time as I walked through the busy crowd at the Hogwarts train station. So many people came to see their children off except mine of course; they rarely had anything to do with me. I could remember a time they did though, when I was a child but it all stopped after my first year at Hogwarts. I came home on the very train I was about to get on and they were so distant, like their very soul had been sucked out and left an empty corpse that was still seemed to be alive but what does it matter now? That's the past this in now and tomorrow is the future and nothing is gonna change.

"Hey Dray! How was your summer?" came a very familiar voice, slowly turning I saw Pansy Parkinson jogging up to me with a bright smile on her face. 'Time to act.' I thought tiredly as I put on my stone mask and turned to her with an arrogant smirk, "Does it really matter how my summer was? It's over with but if you must know it was fine, little on the boring side. Going to Spain is getting so boring, too many girls flocking at my feet begging for me to pleasure them for the night." I said cockishly but I'd like to gag on my own words. Pansy rolled her eyes annoyed, "Sure Dray I believe you. Ok so anyways let's get on the train, Blaise will come along sometime soon." She said as she looped her arm around mine and started dragging me to the train.

"Well look at this. If it isn't ferret face and his little piggy girlfriend, don't the two of you have a death eaters meeting to go to or something?" sneered the one and only Ronald Weasley as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter and the rest Weasley siblings stood behind him. I sneered angrily at them as Pansy tensed beside me, "poor girl, why does everyone say crap like that to her?' I thought sadly, I didn't know if Pansy was a fake friend or not but between her and Blaise, she's always been there not saying Blaise hasn't but I connected with her easier for some unknown reason. "Well Weasley I didn't know you had it in you to start something but then again you have tons of back up so I guess that's the only reason your balls decided to make an appearance." I said mockingly at him, personally I didn't want to get into a fight them; I just wanted to get on the train and maybe take a nap.

Weasley's face began to grow molten red in angry but before it could erupt I quickly said, "As lovely as it's been to chat with you Weasley, I have things to do. Hope not to see you again." And walked off with Pansy, who was giggling a bit, once we boarded the train and found a cabin to ourselves, she busted out into a full blown laugh. "Pansy what has come over you?" I asked her a little scared; in all the time I knew her, I've never seen her laugh so freely. Soon she calmed down and had her hand pressed against her mouth, "I'm sorry Dray, it's just...wow I never seen so many shocked faces in my life. His mother's eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of her head!" she said as she broke into a fit of giggles.

A small smile crawled upon my face before I quickly hide it under my mask again as I pulled a potions book from my bag and curled up next to the window and began to read as Pansy finally got her giggling under control and got comfortable and began to draw in her stretch book. Not many people knew that about Pansy but I could tell you personally that she was an amazing artist. Suddenly the cabin door opened and in walked Blaise, "Well lookie here, if it isn't my old chums. Long time no see." He said as he plopped down beside me. "You all miss me and my sexiness?" he questioned as he laid back against the seat and spread out, looking like a big satisfied cat. "Um you wish Blaise."Pansy answered for the both of us with a smile which Blaise returned easily as he settled in and began to read.

The train began to take off from the station and all was good as it could be, Pansy was drawling and Blaise was reading about vampires again and I? I was lost in my own world, pretending to read, don't get me wrong I loved potions, I had a amazing gift for it and if all this…stuff wasn't happening in my future, I'm sure my god father, Severus Snape, would have taken me as his apprentice but that's not an option now. 'Nothings is an option now, all my choices are gone. 'I thought sadly as I glanced at Blaise and Pansy. I was secretly jealous of them, they were both so free. When Pansy got to laugh so freely and happily earlier and where Blaise can just walk in and joke around without a care in the world? I wish I could do that, but laughing and joking is beneath a Malfoy and since my last name is that, I have to follow the rules or be punished.

A tremor of fear ran up my spine as I thought about the punishment I had to endure last time I broke the rules. I couldn't move for a month and no one would help me, even though the house elves tried but they were forbidden by him. 'The scars I gained from that will always be a reminder as to why I don't break the rules and with me going to be the Dark Lord Bride, it's probably gonna get worse.' I thought as my eyes began to mist with tears. I let my head hang down a bit so my hair would cover my eyes so the others won't notice, 'There's no reason catch their attention with this, I don't even know if there really my friends or just spies to make sure I stay pure.' I thought in despair as my hands tightened around my potions book. Sighing slowly as I let my muscles relax as I actually began to read my potions book, at least it would free me from this torture till the train stopped and I was reminded what was going to come.

**So tell me what you think please? Give me some feedback to make it better. I can use all the reviews that you guys are willing to give and thank you to the people who already reviewed and letting me know of something I didn't notice in the first chapter. Thank you so much for that **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 2:**

The Great Hall echoed with laughter and happy greetings from every corner to the next as everyone rushed into to see their old friends they haven't seen since last year. Personally I wished to be somewhere else, like in my room down in the dungeons, the loud noise and just seeing the reuniting of friends kinda made me a bit sad. True I have Blaise and Pansy (I hope) but they all look so happy and free, joking and laughing and messing around, I wish I had that.

"Will everyone please take your seats and quiet down." Dumbledore requested as he stood before us at his podium. Everyone moved to fill his request and soon we were all sitting, looking up at him waiting for him to begin. "Welcome back after a long summers break. I trust everyone enjoyed themselves and now are ready to start a new year. And to start us off, let's start with the sorting of our new students." He said happily as he moved to sit down as the doors opened on the other side of the room and in came Professor McGonagall with the first years.

Soon the sorting got on its way and I let myself daze off again, I really didn't care who got sorted where. It's just adding pieces to the Houses and adding more to this ever on going war, everyone seemed to have a problem with another house. It's really tiring actually, the Gryffindors would attack or bully the Slytherin and we'd get them back plus bully everyone else. It's really just an on going, never stopping battle that the teachers have tried and tried to stop but failed at every turn.

A gently pinch to the side woke me out of my dazed state as I quickly turned a glare to the person; Blaise looked at me with even eyes and nodded toward the podium where Dumbledore stood once again. "Well it seems each House got a good amount of new students, help them and teach them how things are around here and now unfortunately time for some rules. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone besides the teachers, if any student is caught in the Forbidden Forest for any reason that is not valid, they will be punished. The Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place, creatures lurk at every shadow and for your safety its best you stay out. Also no one is to be out after curfew, if you are caught you will serve a detention. Also as the older classes know, we've been having trouble between our Houses every year. Fighting, bullying, pranks and quite frankly the staff is tired of it so we came up with a couple new classes that you will take. They will be added on to your normal classes, it's only one or two but hopefully by the end of the year we will have made some friends in other Houses." He said with a twinkle in his eyes, I really hated that twinkle because it usually means he's up to no good and just looking around you could tell many of the other students knew this as well.

"And now let the feast begin!" he said as food appeared on the tables before us and everyone dug in happily. One of the best things about Hogwarts is the food, they always had something you liked or craved. Everyone raced to get the foods they wanted before other members of their house ate it all except our house, being purebloods we have amazing table manners because growing up you either learned them or faced whatever your parents did to you for disobeying. "So Dray, we got seven new members in our house and Gryffindors got nine and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got six, so not bad." She muttered as she passed me the turkey. "Pansy I don't get why you care? So what we're in the middle of how many students we got, we are always on top no matter what." Blaise said cockishly at her as he looked over me. Pansy rolled her eyes and sneered, "Maybe because I like to be aware of things unlike you and if were on top, why haven't we ever won the house cup hmmm?" She asked as she already knew the answer, we all did. Dumbledore favored the Gryffindors, plain and simple and he let them get away with things he'd never let us get away with. I mean everyone knew of the crap the Golden Trio does and no one's ever seen them punished for it.

"Pansy, my darling we may have not won that stupid cup but we always get things done. Right Dray?" he said as he nudged my side. Rolling my eyes, I looked at him annoyed, "Yes Blaise we always get things done but some of us would like to win the House cup once in their life you know." I growled lightly as he just waved me off. Rolling my eyes at him I turned back to my dinner as I let my eyes scan the faces of the members of Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sat in front of me, sucking down their food at a fast yet neat pace. Millicent was next to them looking kinda of out of it, she obviously had something on her mind, 'I wonder what could be on her mind? 'I thought curiously as I finished my meal. I didn't eat very much; I haven't been able to hold much down since I found out the news.

Sighing once again I turned to Pansy as she too finished her meal and looked at me, "So Dray, what do you think of these new "friend" building classes were gonna be forced into?" She asked curiously, "I think there gonna cause us even more problems Pansy and I bet we'll be with Gryffindor." I muttered, not only will I have to put up with Weasley but I'll have to be a total bastard to him cause where ever he is, so is Weasley. I wish things were different between us but they aren't and soon it won't matter at all, nothing will. "You're probably right; ugh I'm so tired of the constant bickering. I'd like to go to one class, just one without them having to make a snide remark at me and once again be yelled at for "starting" it."She growled angrily, can't say I blame her, people can't seem to leave her alone about her looks, true when she was younger she kinda did look like a pig but know even though I didn't swing for her team, I think she's beautiful, she bloomed into a beautiful young woman but people can't leave the past in the past.

Before I could answer Dumbledore had made his way back to the podium again and waited till everyone was quiet before speaking; "Ok now I believe it's time for bed. You've all had a long day and tomorrow classes will start. So the Heads of your houses will lead you to your dorms, good night children and sweet dreams." He said as Professor McGonagall and Snape and the other house Heads began to usher us out of the Great Hall. 'Ya just what I need be crushed by tons of students.' I thought sarcastically as I fell in step behind Blaise with Pansy at my side and Crabbe and Goyle behind us as we entered the crowd of pushing students and headed down to the cold dungeons.

**Reviews please, give me some feedback and if you have the need to maybe drop an idea by, I'd love it ****. Thank you for all the Reviews, and I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Darkness was everywhere, no matter how far I ran or fast I ran I couldn't get away. I twisted around to see if there was anything that could help me escape but alas nothing was there. "Help! Is anyone there?" I yelled as I spun around again. Suddenly a blast of life washed over me like a wave, holding my hand over my eyes as the light blinded me, the sound of laughter rang out. Slowly squinting in the light I saw figures dancing around; little figures about the size of…children. Slowly I pulled my hand away from my eyes and stood up straight, there they were. Two small children, dancing and playing around with one another, slowly I walked closer to them quietly as I could. One was a boy with shaggy Brown hair and dark almost black eyes and slightly tanned skin; he could be older than eight years old. The other one was a little girl with long dirty blonde hair and bright blue green eyes and fair skin; she couldn't have been older than four. They looked so happy as they played there, I looked around to see if anyone else was around but no one was there._

_ Suddenly a long snap rang out threw the air, the children froze and looked in my direction and fear welled up in me as I thought they were gonna run away. But they looked at me and smiled and can over to me, "Mommy!" they cried as they hugged my legs. I looked down at them stunned as they looked up at me with big smiles; a small smile crawled over my face as I placed my hands on the back of their heads and kneeled down in front of them. "Hi little ones." I said quietly as I petted their heads gently, "Mommy where have you been?" asked the little girl as she looked at me with pouty eyes. I didn't know why she was calling me mommy but I didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise, "I've been away." I said gently. "When will you come back to us mommy?" the boy asked. I looked at him and gently pushed his hair out of his eyes, "I don't know but I'll do my best to come back as soon as I can, ok?" I told him gently as they both looked at me with big eyes and jumped in to hug me. "Please don't leave us again mommy! We'll be better, we promise!" they both cried as the clutched me desperately. I hugged them to me as close as I could, "You two listen ok? You two are amazing kids and you don't need to be any better and I want to stay as long as I can but I have to go." I whispered to them as I kissed their heads as I held them close to me as everything went bright._

Gasping I sprung up in my bed, looking around quickly I noticed I was back in the dungeon at Hogwarts. Sighing I moved to sit on the edge of the bed and let my head hang down, 'what was that dream? Were those mine? Were those my children?' I wondered, 'they were so beautiful; I would love for them to be mine.' I thought with a small smile as I remembered them and their smiles. Sighing (I've been doing that a lot lately) I got up and grabbed my clothes from the end of the bed and headed to the bathroom, and luckily for me, everyone else was still asleep.

After freshening up and getting dressed I headed down to the common room which was empty except for Pansy, which to no surprise was drawling again. "Hey Pans, what are you drawling today?" I asked as I flopped down beside her. She was quiet for a while, seeming to ignore me as the only movement she made was the sketch of her pencil. Looking at her with my stone mask, I seemed not to care but to be impatiently waiting for an answer but on the inside I was nervous. Was she mad at me? Did she finally get tired of pretending that she was my friend? What was going on inside her head? Were some of the thousands of questions running through my mind, "Draco, I have a very serious question for you and I want to know the truthful answer it?" She stated as she continued to draw, I swallow my heart that had suddenly leaped into my throat before I nodded. "The question is…do you hate me and Blaise?" she asked painfully as she put down her pencil and just stared at the pencil, "I mean we've been friends forever and you just seem to be tired of us in every possible way and we love you Dray. I know we're supposed to be heartless, evil, vile people but that's not how me and Blaise are. We share everything with you and you…you're a locked box. So I need to know now because I will not be a pawn, not for you, not for my parents and not for you-know-who." She stated truthfully as she turned to look at me with such fire in her eyes, such passion that I could be burn by the intensity. "Pansy, I want us to be friends. To be close that nothing could break us apart but you see…"I began to say but fear stopped me. I wanted to tell her, oh god I did. Ever since I found out about this hell that I would be thrown into, I've wanted to tell an outsider but what if she takes back that entire thing she just said? What if she's disgusted?

I got so lost in my worries, I failed to notice her putting her stuff down and wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a close embrace, as siblings would do for another. "I already Dray, I heard my parents talking about it. That's how I found out you are a bearer and I'm not disgusted by you, but I am disgusted by what they're doing to you. I have no desire to follow that man and I will not let this happen to you without a fight, with you wanting me to or not. Even if you reject me Dray, I still see you as a brother. I know I made passes at you but I realized least year that I loved you in a different way, not as a lover but as a brother. Please Dray let us help you, I can't speak for Blaise but I will do everything I can to help you. I know you're not made of the stone you pretend to be made out of, please Dray be yourself with us and trust us." She whispered in my ear with such strength and courage and love as she held me close. Never had anyone ever said anything like that to me, "That goes for me as well Dray." Came a deep voice, we turned to see Blaise standing a few feet away from us. He slowly walked over and sat behind me on the couch and wrapped his arms around the both of us. "You two are my family as well, and like Pansy, I have no desire to join that crazy ass power hungry nut job. And I will not let him hurt you Dray. You're my little bro and well get you out of this somehow." He pledged as he pulled us both to him and I couldn't stop myself, I cried. For the first time since my return home from first year, I cried and clutched on to the both of them. I couldn't believe it; I wasn't alone as I thought I was. I have two people who see me as family and I didn't even know it but I couldn't put them in danger.

'To mess with the Dark Lord is dangerous and I can't let them get themselves hurt or worse killed' I thought as a shiver of fear ran up my spine as I thought of all the stories I heard of his torturing to his followers. 'I have to protect them.' I thought as a bit of courage ran threw me, 'yes I will protect them.' I thought of not only Pansy but the two children from my dream.

It took us a little while to get sorted about but luckily we got it done before anyone else came down. We put our mask back into place and hid ourselves in the far corner of our minds as we sat comfortable on the couch as the other members of Slytherin came down and joined us as we waited for our House head. Silence surrounded us all as we waited, we all had secrets and we didn't trust anyone else in our house with them or maybe it was fear. We've been shown by almost all of our parents that they cannot be trust so why should the kids we go to school with be trusted either. Soon the door opened and in swept the one and only Professor Severus Snape. "Ok students as you know this is the beginning of a new year and I will not put up with stupidity that I know you're all capable of doing. You are a house; you will take care of each other even though you don't trust each other. I'm not asking you to be best buddies and go skipping threw the halls; I just want you to help out your fellow members when they are in need. That said also stay out of trouble! If you're going to something stupid like play a prank or get into a fight, I expect you to be smart enough not get caught or get yourself out of it or take the punishment without any whining. I do so hate whiners." He sighed annoyed as he dropped a stack of paper on the table and waved his wand with the other, sending each of us a piece. "These are your classes for the week and I suggest if you don't know where they are, I'd ask for help or you can be stupid and walk around and be late for class and lose them house points which I'm sure will not get you in good graces with your fellow house mates. Now I suggest you move it or you'll be waiting till lunch to fill your stomachs." He demised us as he swept from the room as he entered and all of us filed out as well to get a bit of grub before class.

We all walked in silence to the Great hall and Pansy, Blaise and I lagged behind the others but tell the truth we should have been closer cause as we turned a corner we came face to face with the golden trio. "Well well if it isn't the ferret face, porky the pig and everyone's favorite man whore."Sneered Weasley as he crossed his arms as he stood as tall as could which toward over both me and Pansy but he was about even with Blaise. "Um excuse me Weasel King, I don't know what mammoth ass dick you got shoved up your ass but unless you want me to fix you a world of pain you'd leave me and my friends here alone before I really lose my temper." Growled Blaise as he stood face to face with Weasley and didn't back down. I looked at the two of them and it seemed a fight was gonna happen no matter the what and the other two of the Golden trio looked confused at Weasley's actions and an amazing thing happened, he looked at me.

**Alright there is Chapter 3; I want at least 5 reviews before I add another chapter. Give me something to work with, give me feedback please. Thank you to the people how reviewed already and I will do my best to keep the story updated and going.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 4:**

'Oh god, he's looking at me! What do I do?' I thought panicky as I tried to find something to say, "What the hell are you looking at Malfoy?" Harry growled at me as hate that I've come to know began to surface in his eyes. Sneering at him, I turned to Blaise, "Blaise come on. We don't need to waste our time with a bunch of muggle loving mudbloods." I said harshly as I walked past them as if I was god. "What the fuck did you say Malfoy?" screamed Weasley as he swiftly turned and grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

Glaring at him harshly, I ripped his hand off me, "Don't you dare touch me! And I believe I spoke clearly enough or maybe it was too fast for you? Which is it? I am I speaking to fast for you or are the words to big?" I hissed angrily as I looked him in the eyes. Weasley began to turn a very deep red and it almost looked like he was going to pass out from all the blood going to his head. "You slimy worthless sack of shit! How dare you insult us when it's you and your worthless family going around and helping You-know-who! I bet you even let him fuck you up the ass if it pleases him! You cum sucking little bitch!" roared Weasley as he towered over me, eyes blazing with hate.

I could feel myself paling at ever word that came out of his mouth, tilting my head down so he couldn't see the tears that began to form in my eyes, 'oh if only he knew what it was like' I thought as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself but it seemed he wasn't done. "Oh did I hit a nerve? Does the little ferret feel ashamed that he takes it like a little bitch by a mutant monster? Do you take it from daddy too? Huh? I'm asking you a question you worthless piece of shit! Maybe I need to fuck you and then you'll understand that I'm better then you and your nothing but a worthless dime store…" he said before a cast iron fist slammed into his jaw, slamming him into the wall.

Weasley turned his angry eyes toward the attacker and they narrower more so when they say it was Blaise "What you want a piece to you flaming slut fag?" he growled as he got up and marched toward Blaise. "Ron! Stop it now you fucking asshole!" yelled Hermione as she moved in between them before a real fight broke out. He looked down at her confused, "What the hell are you doing Moine? That fuckin piece of trash insulted us and you're yelling at me to stop?" he growled at her. Hermione stood strong and looked him dead in the eye, her face painted in anger. "I don't care Ron. Ever since we got here, every time you see them or any other Slytherin you go into totally fucking prick mode. They haven't done a damn thing to them and you're starting everything. I don't know what you got up your ass but it better get out soon or I will not be your friend anymore!" she yelled at him as she poked him in the stomach with ever word before swiftly turning to us. "I'm sorry about Ron. I don't know why he's begin such a prick, hopefully we can just forget this how incident and maybe I can make it up to you somehow?" she asked sincerely.

I shared a look with Pansy and Blaise and they seemed just as confused as me, this girl has hated us as much as Weasley has but now she's offering truce? 'I don't get it where's the catch?' I thought confused. "Well maybe there is a way for you to make it up." Blaise said slyly as he came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ears. Her eyes widen and her cheeks became dusted with pink as she shyly nodded as Blaise smirked. "Great, meet us Saturday then and you can bring a friend, guy or girl doesn't matter." He said as she let her go and came over to us and ushered us down the hall.

Once we were out of hearing range, Pansy and I whipped around and fired off questions, "What's going on?" "Did she just agree to sleep with you?" "What are you up to now?" and it would have kept on going if Blaise hadn't of shushed us. "Guys come on. I'm not that big of a slut and neither is she, so no sleeping together but I won't say no." he said with a wink as he put his arms over our shoulders and began leading us to the Great Hall. "No I told her she has to hang with us a Hogsmead and get a Slytherin make over and she couldn't protest to anything." He said with a wicked grin.

Pansy quickly smacked him across the chest, "You are not slutting that girl up! She isn't the type for that and it would be a waste of time. What she is a coyly sexy but with modesty and brains but not a geek or nerd but the I know more then you and I know it and I can look good too." Pansy said as she started to think of all the ways to dress up poor Hermione. Against everything I said back there and what my family believes, I have no problems with muggle borns, in fact I actually admire Hermione even though she does annoy me something's when she complains about tiny things.

"I don't know this could be fun. What do you think Dray?" Pansy asked, I shrugged in reply, wondering who she was gonna bring with her.

**All right there is Chapter 4, I know it's been a little slow but the action will start soon, this is only like my second story that I've written. Still but new at this, so give me some reviews and help me, tell me if you want the story to continue or does it just suck and I should put more effort into it. Thank you for reading **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot**

**Chapter 5:**

'Oh my god! I can't believe it! I got paired with him! I got paired with him in all of my "friend" skill building classes plus Luna Lovegood in one and some other girl from Hufflepuff that I've never meet. The two girls seem alright, shouldn't be too hard to get along with them. But…oh god it's going to be so hard to do this! Ugh Dumbledore was behind this!' I groaned tiredly as I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Thank god they started school on a Friday cause now we get to go shopping and do a total make over to Hermione' I thought evilly as I jumped up and ran over to my little dresser.

Yanking open the bottom dresser of my 'secret' clothing, Blaise had got these for me on several different occasions, that boy maybe straight but he has some amazing fashion sense. Pulling out some clothes, I quickly got dressed before standing in front of full length mirror that we had in the dorm. I had on a pair of black jeans that was kinda baggy at the bottom and cover my converse shoes. A tight black shirt that had a red bat on the front with a long sleeve fishnet shirt over it and a couple jelly bracelets on my left ankle. I turned and examined myself in the mirror, I looked pretty good. I let my hair grow a bit over the summer and now it brushed against my shoulder and was now slight silver color with a white blonde.

"Damn you looking good Dray. If I was gay, I'd have you bouncing on my lap by now screaming my name in pleasure." Blaise said seductively as he winked at me as he came beside me and checked himself in the mirror. He was wearing a dark pair of blue jeans with a white button up shirt with the first couple buttons undone and a black vest over it. His dark hair was shaggy and messy that hung over his dark eyes, as he was pretty good looking or as he said ever girl's wet dream. (Yeah Right)

"Come my lil sexy flamer. Let's go meet Pansy before she comes up here all huff and cranky and ruins the whole day. Plus we got to go meet Hermione and whoever she brings with her. Hey maybe we can dress them up too!" Blaise said excitedly as me drug me out the door. Rolling my eyes as I quickly fell into step behind him, "I swear you were a girl in your other life. You like clothes more than Pansy and me together." I mumbled as I pulled my arm away from him and ended up running into his back.

Looking up a bit since he had to be taller than my 5'7, he grew to 6'0 and I find it very not fair. "What's up Blaise?" I asked curiously as I jumped back as swung around and looked down at me sternly, "Now that's a little low, the reason I give people make over's is to show them the sexy beast lying under common way they dress plus it also gives them confidents and attitude, not always the best but it does. Not saying common way of dressing isn't good but sometimes you need to just stand out and show people you're not just part of this ever growing crowd. That your unique in your own way and soon they will see that and break away from what I taught them and make their owns ways and they will shine on their own." He said proudly before he wiped back around and went down the hall to the common room. Blinking a few times before a small smile creped across my face as I laughed a little and followed him, he was so odd but it's a good dream and goal to work for and maybe he was right.

I walked into the common room as Pansy came down the stairs from girls dorms. She was wearing a knee length black and red skirt with fish net leggings and knee high black boots. She was also wearing a red and green t-shirt and had her hair up and framing her face and a light cover of makeup and some different color jelly bracelets. "Looking good Pans" I said with a smile as she returned it and did a little twirl for me as well. "Hey me do something to you real quick Dray." She said as she dug into her purse and pulled out some eyeliner and quickly put some on me before stepping back, she looked over me before nodding. "Now that is better, sexy." She said with a smile.

Blaise nodded and opened the door and waited for us to get out so we could go meet the Gryffindors. Quickly walking through the halls, ignoring all the excited kids that were running around we made our way to the gates where two figures stood, waiting. "Hey! You guys came!" Blaise yelled happily as he came up and gave Hermione a hug. She stood there frozen, looking totally unaware of what to do. "Blaise let the poor girl go. She doesn't need to be molested by you already." Pansy sighed as she rolled her eyes annoyed. Blaise let Hermione go and stuck his tongue out at Pansy which got him the bird in reply, "So who's your friend?" asked her since no one else was. The girl in question turned to look at me and smiled, "Hello Draco" said one person I never thought that would talk to us, Ginny Weasley.

I looked at Pansy and Blaise for guidance and they seemed as stumped as me, Ginny giggled a bit and shrugged, "I'm not like my brother or most of my family. You see my older brother Charlie and the twins George and Fred and I don't have a problem with anyone unless they give us a reason, we take after my mom who loves everyone till they do something that deems them otherwise. But the others, they hate anything that does go with everything they believe in." She explained.

We looked from one another and back to her, she seemed nerves and truthful about what she said. Personally I didn't know what to think, she was part of the Weasley clan and they have set to make Slytherin life hell. But as far as I can remember Ginny has always been more of a victim to our pranks then actually causing trouble for us. 'But still…she's after Harry too and she's a girl and Harry's straight' I thought sadly as I watched Blaise walk around her, probably inspecting her to see what he could do with her. "Well what are we waiting for?" Blaise asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and began to lead the way to Hogsmead.

We got there and no time and the tension between all of us seemed to relax a bit, what the hell am I saying? It was worse; it was smothering actually, to all of us. But luckily we got to Hogsmead and no time and Blaise was quick to redirect us away from the main crowds and away from prying eyes. I can only image what my dad would do if he saw me dressed like this, or Blaise's or Pansy's parents. Wear muggle clothing? They shit twice and die, they are stuck in the past and ever since they all changed during out first year, who knows anymore.

"Alright my little Sex Kittens we are here!" Blaise yelled excitedly as the sight of the clothing store just made his day. We quickly entered and Blaise and Pansy took off to get clothes probably for everyone but knowing them, they get half the store and argue stupid before coming back. Rolling my eyes I lead Ginny and Hermione over to the changing rooms and asked them to sit and be patient, 'this was going to take awhile,' I thought before disappearing into the store myself looking for clothing.

About maybe 15 minutes later I made my way back to them and also dropped everything I had when I saw who was with them. "Oh hey Draco, look who decided to stalk us." Ginny said happily as Harry mock punched her shoulder before he turned to me. "I hope it isn't a problem. I mean I figured since Hermione making up for what Ron did, I should too. Besides you all don't seem so ad this year, at least not yet." He said calmly as he leaned forward in his chair a bit. A hand suddenly came down on my shoulder and surprised me as I whipped my head around to see who it was. "It's no problem Harry but if you want to be here with us, you must let us play with you!" he said evilly as he rubbed his hands together under the huge pile of clothing he was carrying.

"Blaise did you get all of the store of just half?" I asked sarcastically as he looked down at this pile before turning a big smile to me. "Only half but never fear, Pansy got the other half" he said happily as he dropped his stuff on the counter beside the girls. "Alright ladies and gentleman! It is time for you to be our little dolls till we are happy! So prepare yourselves for the worst torture in the world!" he yelled evilly as he busted into his evil laugh. "Blaise shut the hell up and stop scaring them." Pansy growled as she too added her clothes to the ever growing pile before turning to our three subjects.

"Alright, Ginny, Hermione, me and Blaise have clothes for you and so does Dray." She said as she looked at my little pile that was still in my arms. "Harry we'll have to get you some but for now we'll start with the girls!" she yelled excitedly as she grabbed them both and pushed them into a dressing room and tossed two outfits in with them. 'Probably one of hers and one of Blaise's.' I thought as I sat my pile on the smaller counter by Harry. Nervously I looked over the outfits I picked, careful to avoid looking at him, 'he's so close.' I thought nervously as I heard him shift in his seat.

"So Malfoy, what's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked calmly as he twisted in his seat to look at me with a calculating gaze. Sighing I looked at him from the corner of my eye and couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was, "It's Draco and I've always been this way. Just this year…some things have changed."I trailed off as I remembered my soon to be life. "What things?" he asked curiously. Sighing once again I shook my head and ignored his question and thankful he let it drop.

"So?" came a very unsure voice from the changing rooms, turning to see, my mouth hit the floor. "Blaise!" I yelled as I pushed both of the girls back it the rooms before turning on him. "I thought we told you no slut clothing!" I growled at him as he had the decency to blush. Sighing once again, I turned toward the changing rooms and called out, "Not that you girls didn't look good but that was not something you want to wear if you don't like being raped."

Slouching down on the chair beside Harry I sighed again (this is way too much sighing for one person), I looked up at the ceiling, 'this is gonna be a long day' I thought.

-Save-Me-

Finally we made it back to the dorms near curfew, dropping my bags near my bed, I let myself flop down on the bed and let myself sink in to it. 'Today was actually a really good day.' I thought contently as I remembered all the crazy stuff we did, like Blaise dressing up as a school girl and Ginny making bets with Blaise and winning all of them, and Hermione talking with Pansy about anything and everything and Harry and I actually talking! 'I can't believe we got along so well after we just dropped this stupid rivalry' I thought happily as I sat up and grabbed a small book out of one of my bags.

Flopping back down on my bed I flipped it open and looked at the first photo, it was of Ginny and Hermione in one of their many new outfits. Hermione was in a pair of faded of dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a dark purple spaghetti shirt and sandals and had her hair straightened out with a light touch of make-up. Ginny on the other hand, had on a pair of lower rider black jeans and a white tank that had splashes of red on it. Her hair had been put up in a high pony tail and had to long bangs hanging down to frame her face and also light make-up. 'They're both really beautiful.' I thought with a small smile as I flipped it to see a picture of Harry; he got a couple outfits himself. This one he's wearing a nice pair of black jeans with a tight emerald shirt that had patches of black in it. 'God he's so sexy! And those pants cupped his ass nicely!' I thought with a slight blush as I flipped through the other pages.

'I think we scared them with how different we are from who we act like.' I thought as I looked at a group picture of us. Ginny had jumped on Blaise's back and Hermione and Pansy had pulled each other into a hug and Harry had wrapped his arms around me. 'This was the best picture and it was at the end of the day' I thought sadly, 'I wish it never ended' I thought wishfully as I flipped threw a few more pictures before moving to put it in my stand and then spelling my clothes smaller and sticking them in my dresser before going and changing into some pjs.

Flopping back on my bed again, I smiled as I replayed some of the memories from today, 'Today will always be a day I remember.' I thought happily as I moved to lie on my pillow but as soon as my head hit the pillow something crumpled. Sitting up a bit I looked at my pillow to see a letter, slowly I reached out and picked it up and dread filled me as I flipped it over and saw the seal. It was a Malfoy seal…

**Well there you go! Chapter 5 is done and complete. Thank you for the reviews I have received and please keep them coming. Tell me what you think of my story. I will hopefully have chapter 6 done within the next day or so, so stay around for the next chapter of Save me! **** lol**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 6:**

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_ As you know this is from your father, you'd have to be dafted not to know but you always seem to surprise me with your stupidity. You have better be keeping up with your grades, that dirty little mudblood better not beat you again. I'm tired of you always shaming the Malfoy name and now if you fail, you are also insulting our Lord and that will not be tolerated. Within the next month you will come home on the weekends and meet with our Lord, he wishes to get to know you and make sure you are worthy of the honor of being his. You better not screw this up cause if you do, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your days in hell._

_ Signed Lucius Malfoy _

As I finished the last line, the letter burst into flames and turned to ash before disappearing into nothing. All thou the letter may have been gone, the contents of it still spun in my head. I sob burst from my lips as I quickly covered my mouth to keep silent, everyone else was asleep and I had no desire to wake them. 'A month? Oh god, it's happening faster than I thought it would!' I screamed in my thoughts as tears fell from my eyes as I curled into a ball on my bed. With a trembling hand I spelled the currents closed and put up a privacy spell and just let myself go.

I don't know how long I cried, all I know is that I never felt so alone in my life. I was going to hell and my father was happily dragging me in. I never wanted this; I always wanted a normal life! Why is it that I was picked for this? What had I done to deserve this punishment! I've heard people refer to it as a reward! What kind of reward was this? One that lead you to hell and tore away everything you wanted? Dreamed of? No this was a nightmare that was my reality and there was no silver lining, nothing to save me. I couldn't tell anyone about this, no. I couldn't endanger anyone's lives with this.

Suddenly my spells were broken and the currents pulled back, twisting around quickly to look at the intruder, I saw the one and only Severus Snape. "Come with me Draco." He whispered as he waited for me to climb out of the bed. Slowly I did and began to follow him out of the dorm and down the hall. 'Oh god! It can't be now can it! I just got the letter!' I thought as panic began to sit in as my body began to tremble even more. Soon we stopped at a statue of a gargoyle and Severus leaned closer and whispered something before it moved aside and revealed a passage way.

Slowly following him in I couldn't breathe as my terror grew greater as we came to see….a living room? 'Where are we?' I thought nervously. "You can relax dragon and sit down please."Severus said as he moved over to a cabinet and poured something as I sat on the couch. "You're in my living courters and I believe you know why I brought you here." He said as he came over and handed me a cup of something warm and took a seat across from me on another couch. "Not really sir." I said quietly as I looked down at the cup, recognizing it as earl grey tea. "Dragon you don't have to call me sir here, were safe. You can call me Severus or godfather or as you did when you were young, papa." He trailed off as he seemed to get lost in his memories.

Taking in a deep breath I asked, "Why am I here?" Severus looked up at me and sighed as he put his tea down on the table between us, "I think you got some idea as to why you're here. Your father is giving you to the Dark Lord as his bride just so he can gain some light in his master's eyes. It's quite sickening for one person to give away the thing that should be most precious to them." He said as his gripped tightened on the arm of the couch. I was startled by this, the way he was talking it almost sounded like…"Is he not your Lord as well?" I asked cautiously. Severus looked up at me and smiled a bit, "No Dragon he is not but neither am I with Dumbledore. This is a dangerous game I'm playing and I can't stand by and watch as this happens to you. I can't let this happen to my child..." he said as he trailed off as a sad look came to his eyes.

"Your child?" I asked a bit stunned, 'he called me his child! Why would he do that?' I thought confused as I looked at him desperate for answers. "I wanted to tell you years ago. Hell if I had things my way you would have had an entirely different childhood. You see Dragon…you're my son. You came from my body for I am also a bearer. You see Lucius and I were once together before and a bit after he married your mother. We were in "love" I guess but now it seems like just a attachment. Your father used to be stable but after he came everything began to change. Even from the grave he seemed to have control over things and your father fell into the spell and he changed into this lunatic that he is now. When I became pregnant with you, your mother found out and surprisingly she was happy for us. She never wanted to marry your father; she was forced by her mother. So she thought maybe she could leave now that Lucius has a son and find the love she was forced to give up but alas it didn't happen that way. Lucius forced it to be where Narcissa would be your mother and "had" you and I was to be your godfather and if I told you the truth, he threatened to kill you." He explained as he seemed to sink into himself.

I couldn't believe it; I was so stunned it was amazing. The one person I always wanted to be my father was actually my mother! And my "father" was forcing him to stay away from me to keep his secret of being with a male. Trembling a bit I sat my cup quietly down on the table and walked around it to Severus and stood before him. When he looked up at me in question, I bit my lip before launching myself into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

Severus didn't make a move for several seconds and I began to think I did wrong but soon he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him as he could and buried his face in my hair as I buried mine in his chest. "Oh Dragon, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you. But I'm going to make sure you stay safe and away from that monster. He will not touch you. You hear me, he will not touch you as long as I'm breathing." He into my hair as he cuddled me close as I began to sob, this was all too good to be true. We sat there for a long time just making up for lost time and soon we fell asleep like that, comforted by each other's presence.

**And there is Chapter 6, I know short and kinda sad, but chapter 7 will come along soon and things will spice up and drama will boil as time wears on. So review please, and thank you for all the people who do review and seem to enjoy the story. If you have a suggestion about anything, please drop me a line, I'm always interested in what people have to say. Thanks again for reading **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot of this story**

"Now Children, please sit down with your groups and we'll begin class for today." Said the teacher, she was new, just started here for these friends building classes. She's a nice young woman with long blonde hair and blue/green eyes that stood out on her fair skin. She moved gracefully around the room as we all got into our seats. "Alright now yesterday we didn't get the pleasure to meet face to face for Dumbledore wanted to talk to me so today all we shall do is introduce ourselves and bond a little." She said as she sat in front of the class, "I'll go first. My name is Cassandra Black but I go by Cassie but you all can call me that or Professor Black if you wish. I'm a descendant of the Black family and from the outer family as well. I'm 27 years old and I went here as a student myself, I was a Slytherin. I'm a bit of a writer and my favorite color is black and crimson and navy." She finished up. 'She's part of the Black family? Does that mean we're related?' I wondered I never meet many of my mother's family since she separated from them after marring my father.

"Alright now, I'd like to start here with this young lady and we'll go around the room." She instructed as the girl introduced herself. This class had a mixture of all the houses in it and sadly this was my first class today, I had magical creatures next. I personally had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

Soon Neville and Ron and a couple others I knew introduced themselves and soon came to our table and my turn. "Ok I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm 17 years old and I am a Slytherin. I like to read and my favorite pass time is potions." I said quickly as I looked at Professor Black as she smiled and nodded and motioned for Harry to go. He was quiet for a few minutes before sighing and began, "Names Harry Potter, I'm 17 years old and I'm in Gryffindor. I like to read and write and fly."

Quick and brief and It seemed to kill him but Professor Black seemed satisfied as Luna piped up next and the Hufflepuff girl who was named Erica went as well and then we waited for Professor Blacks next instructions. "Ok class, we all have our work cut out for us since I noticed that during the introduction, we had snickering and people talking and it wasn't friendly either. That will not be tolerated at all. If you wish to make fun of someone then you will pay the price. This is the reason they made these classes and yes I realize not everyone can get along but it's about being mature enough to simply ignore them and be polite. You guys are 6th years, next year you graduate and do you seriously want to be remember as the biggest dumbest asshole to walk the halls of Hogwarts? Cause if you do then please continue and fail these classes."She lectured as she looked at all of us before nodding, "Alright you have five minutes till your next class, go ahead and go. Tomorrow the real work will begin." She said as she walked into her office.

Slowly everyone got up and headed out, next class was five minutes away and we could take our time getting there. Professor Black was an odd one to say the least. She said she was from the outer family of the Blacks, did she mean the banished side of the family? Was she related to me in anyway? So many questions I wanted answered but would they? Could they ever be answered? "So Dray, what did you think of Professor Black?" asked Pansy as she walked beside me. "I don't know. I've never heard of her and she seems to be alright but…she's related to the Black family. She can't be good news." I said quietly as we headed outside for Magical Creature class.

Pansy hummed beside me as we made our way down the path as we spotted Blaise a few feet away talking to some girl. "I like her. She seems to have a grip on things and stuff but it's kinda easy to see she's got something hidden but like anyone else shell keep in that way. Least from us." Pansy said as adjusted her bad as we joined the group of students in front of Hagrid's home. "Guess we took longer than we thought." Blaise inquired as he came up to stand beside us. "Done flirting with your new challenge?" Pansy sneered. It always annoyed her how Blaise went through women and I couldn't blame her. He had a new girl basically every day and it was sad how easily girls gave it up to him. But I guess if they want it and don't care, who are we to complain about it?

"Challenge? Please that girl will be boucin on me hard tonight and maybe tomorrow night. Depends on how good and how tight." He smirked as he leaned back against the stone wall as Pansy's face began to take a tint of deep red before turning on him angrily. "Remind me again why I put up with you? You stupid sexist pig! Ugh the girls around here must not have a single brain cell in their bloody heads if they keep getting with you!" she growled hatefully as she turned away from him. Another day another fight between the two of them, god I swear they should just fuck and get it over with.

"Ok class, gather around and listen up. I got something extra special for ya today." He said as his huge figure came out of his hut and started toward the woods. We followed him for about a quarter of a mile before we came to a beautiful valley. Looking around there was nothing there but beautiful scenery. "Why are we here?" asked a Gryffindor girl. Hagrid swung around with a huge grin, "We are here because this is where the Pegasus's come and eat. Their herd should be coming this way soon, so relax and take a look around but no wondering off." He said as sat back on a rock and we all took places among the field, lying back in the grass, against trees, just enjoying the raw peace of nature.

Sighing I let a small smile lose as I relaxed back against the grass and let the sun warm my cold body. It had been a long time since I've been able to relax and right now even with all these people around, I felt totally at peace. "Awe Drays smiling! So cute!" Pansy giggled as she lay down beside me and looked at me with a small smile of her own. Turning my head to her I did the most mature thing I could do, stick my tongue out at her which sent her into another giggling fit. "Wow if it had been another universe I would freak from seeing Slytherins show emotion." Came a quiet voice from the right, turning to see who it was, we were surprised to see Hermione and Ginny and Harry with Blaise joining us in the grass. "Whatever Ginny, were humans but we were taught emotions were like the antichrist." Pansy sighed as she relaxed again in the grass as the others got comfortable. We were farther away from everyone else and no one could really see us but still, this was dangerous for us to be so close and I loved it and looking into Pansy's eyes, I could tell she was too.

Pansy's and my family were very strict and both followed the Dark Lord, where Blaises was neutral and wanted nothing to do with either side. It was hard to deal with him at times because of that, he may have had the pure blood up bringing but he had things that we didn't and thus causing huge differences between all of us.

We laid there for awhile, not really caring what was going on around us but just enjoying ourselves when we heard and felt it. The sound of thunder and the rocking of the earth as we all stood up to see what it was. Over the hill in the valley came a herd of Pegasus, all beautiful and strong as they ran together as a one. A mixture of browns and grays and blacks and whites blurring together in a mess of muscle and grace, they continued their way to us and slowed as they enter the area we were in without fear.

"Alright kids pay attention. These amazing beast before you are Pegasus. They aren't aggressive but approach with caution. They are said to have an ability to see into your soul and see what kind of person you are but it's never been proven really. Now carefully go and mingle with them but don't annoy them or they will let you know that they are not pleased." Hagrid said as he ushered us to go and walk among the now grazing Pegasus's. Slowly with Pansy, we walked up to a two Pegasus; one was deep black and the other pure white. Seeing them this close was an amazing thing, you could see the muscles in their bodies and see their long wings curled against their bodies. Slowly I walked up to the black one and stood beside it and watched it for a moment. It seemed not to notice me but I bet it knew I was there but it ignored me and continued to eat.

It was about the size of a normal horse, little bit bigger and seemed to glow a bit in the noon sun. Its long mane and tail moved gently in the breeze as the feathers of its wings ruffled a bit. Looking away to see how everyone else was doing but it seemed no one was getting anywhere. Many of the horses snorted and moved away from them. Only Pansy and Harry and I seemed to be getting anywhere near them. A sudden nudge to my shoulder startled me as my head whipped around to see the Pegasus looking at me with deep brown swirling eyes. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be forever till slowly with realizing it I brought my hand up in front of me and let it hang in the air. The Pegasus looked at it before slowly it brought its nose to rest in the palm of my hand.

Slowly I let my hand trail up to gently brush its fur and it seemed happy to let me and once again a smile creped unchecked across my face. "Stupid flee bitten horse come here!" came an angry voice a little ways away. Both of us turn to see Ron charging at a younger Pegasus before roughly grabbing it as it tried to get away. The Pegasus before me snorted angrily as another Pegasus charged past us and rammed into Ron throwing him several feet back. "Ron!" yelled Hagrid as he ran over to make sure he was alive and the Pegasus didn't continue its attack. "What do you think you were doing lad? Never ever do that to any creature!" Hagrid explained as he picked up the moaning Ron and started back to the castle. "Come along class let's get back to the castle and class is dismissed." He ordered as the students began to shuffle after him.

Slowly I turned to look at my Pegasus and gave it one last brush before sadly following. When I got to the edge of the valley I looked back to see the Pegasus looking at me as well before nodding its head and returning to eating. I didn't know why it did that but it made me feel a little better.

**Well theres chapter 8, sorry it took a bit longer to get it up. Classes have held me up a bit but here it is and hopefully chapter 9 will be up within this coming week. Thank you for all your reviews and please more reviews tell me what you think. Don't be shy to tell me what you think of my story. :) **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

**I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

The day of dread is finally here at last, Saturday has arrived at the blink of an eye and here I was waiting for my father to come and get me. The week had gone by so fast it wasn't funny, it was Monday yesterday! Or so it felt like. But alas I've went through a whole week of crazy friendship class and magical creatures and potions and herbs and medicine class and all the others in between.

Sighing I sank farther into my chair and reflexed back on this week, class with Professor Black was actually enjoyable. She wasn't harsh but she wasn't a push over either, Ron had pushed her buttons more than once and class and every time she made sure he knew his place. She was nothing like anyone I've ever meet and she surprisingly nice to me even when she knows about whom my parents are, well the ones that I thought were my parents. Then I have double potions with Severus, which personally I thought was gonna be weird in all since now that I know he's actually my mom but its surprisingly not. Nothing has changed between us except were closer and personally I feel really safe around him and like I belong. Then you have our new friends that we keep secret but still talk to since they seem to understand why we can't just friends in the open. Hermione was like an older sister to me, like Pansy is but both of them are only a couple months older than me and they both listen and talk to me and help me but at times, they treat me like a kid. How annoying that is… Then you have Ginny, god little rebel there. She's nothing like her brother or any of the Weasley's I've meet except maybe Fred and George, now those two were nuts but funny with their amazingly sneaky pranks and Ginny seems to be following right behind them with her own pranks.

Then you have Harry, god where to begin? At first he seemed very reluctant to even be around us, which is understandable but as time has gone by, he seems to have grown fond of us and he and I have actually become friends I dare say. Sometimes after classes he will come with me down to the Lake and well talk about things. Like how he hates being the "Golden boy" and having everyone's expectations placed upon him. He thinks they shouldn't be sitting there cowering, that they too should get up and fight against him instead of putting it all on a 17 year old boy. I can't say I blame him, I always wondered why he was the only one trying to stop Voldemort but it all makes since know. Dumbledore makes sure he's fighting against him which to why I could never understand, he's suppose to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin and he's making a teenager do what he should be doing! It's not right in any way possible. Sighing sadly I leaned my head against the back of the chair, 'what did it matter anyways? Soon I will be the Dark Lord's bride and I will have to watch as he kills Harry.' I thought sadly.

A gentle tapping on my shoulder startled me as I jumped up and looked at the victim, it was Professor Black. "Your fathers here to get you, he's waiting in Dumbledore's office' she said quietly as her eyes burned into mine like she could read me like an open book. "Well come along, we don't want to keep him waiting do we?" she asked with a joking tone. Sighing once again I nodded and stood and followed her to Dumbledore's office. The walk was a silent one, consisted of me followed Professor Black and staring at her back as she stopped at a wall and whispered the password before the spiral stair case revealed itself. Professor Black turned toward me and mentioned for me to go ahead but as I stepped past her, she grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Don't give up yet, there's still hope. Not all is as it seems, if you need help in any way, my door is always open." And then she was gone.

I spun around a bit to see if I could catch a glimpse of where she went but alas, there was nothing. Slowly I turned back around and made my way to the stair case and started to climb up as it began to spiral back into place. Reaching Dumbledore's door, I knocked quietly before entering and came face to face with the headmaster and my father. "Draco welcome." Dumbledore said happily with that damn twinkle in his eyes. I nodded to him and turned toward my father, he seemed annoyed with me already and the weekend hasn't even begun. 'Great, I'm gonna have fun this weekend' I thought gravely as followed him out after he bid the Headmaster goodbye.

I followed outside to the carriage that was waiting on us to take us to Hogsmead and got in quickly as we took off. Our ride was a silent one thankfully but I knew why it was, the carriage had ears that could hear our secrets and get my father into a lot of trouble. So I was safe till we got to Hogsmead and got to a floo spot and then I was screwed.

Unfortunately our ride was a short one and soon we were flooing home and as soon as my feet hit the floor in Malfoy Manor a strong force slammed into my face, knocking me to the cold hard floor. "You pathetic piece of shit! How dare you take your time and leave me with that muggle lover? He questioned me Draco, asked me if things were alright here, and asked me if things were different? Do you know how that makes me look? That some old coot is looking into my life? You know that also makes me think that you've been talking Draco. Hmm have you been running your mouth about something? Have you told anyone of our plans?" Lucius screamed at me as he raised his cane threateningly but stopped before he hit me again. "You don't deserve what our Lord wished to give you! You are worthless and a tool! Remember that! You are nothing but a tool for other peoples use!" he screamed angrily as he stalked over to his desk and poured himself a glass of fire whisky. "Now get out of my sight! GO prepare of our Lord! He will be here at dinner." He ordered and I didn't take my time to do it either.

Quickly making my way to my room without any interruption from "mother" I sank down on to my bed and let myself breathe, I hated it here. But unfortunately I was related to both of them, where Lucius may be my birth father, Narcissa was my adopted mother who was connected to me by a blood bond, which is why I could be related to Professor Black. I kinda hope we are, she's a nice woman that seems to actually care about people she deems worthy of her care and she seems to like me. I mean why would she offer to help me if she didn't?

Suddenly my door slammed open and revealed my "mother", "Figures! Your still lying around like the whelp you are! Get your ass up and get prepared for our Lord!" she growled angrily as she called the house elves to get things done before storming out. Sighing I got up and headed to the bathroom and slowly striped off my clothes as the elves got my bath going and got the supplies I will need to use. Throwing my clothes in the corner I made my way to the tube and slide in as the one elf turned the water off and grabbed one of the bottles. "Umm Dilly, I can do that." I said a little uneasily as she came up to me ready to do my hair. "No master Draco, Dilly Do it. Mistress Narcissa told us to make sure you were good and clean and to use force if we have to. Dilly must do as Mistress says." She squeaked as she dumped a bit of shampoo in my hair and began to scrub at it. Growling a bit I pulled away and looked a Dilly crossly, "I can wash myself Dilly so please let me do it." I growled as I began to clean myself but suddenly I was yanked out of the water and suspended in the air by ropes. "Dilly?" I yelled in surprise as I struggled a bit but it only made the roped tighter. "Dilly's sorry master but Dilly must do as she's told" she whispered as she went back to working on my hair as the other elves began wash every part of my body. My face turned a deep red as I felt them wash all over my body and clean everything before I was rinsed and released and dried before clothes were shoved in my face.

I quickly got dressed and ran from the bathroom and into my room and sat on my bed as I waited for my blush to go away. That has never happened before, washing I've always done myself and now the house elves will be doing it? 'How embarrassing' I thought horrified as I looked outside at the setting sun, it was nearly night time. The sun had painted the sky in reds and oranges and it looked beautiful, I would have loved to get on my broom and go flying through the clouds but I can't. I'm like a caged bird that will never be able to spread its wings and feel the air between feathers. This is the life I have lived and will live till I die but maybe…. Maybe there is hope. Professor Black said that there is still hope, maybe she can help me, maybe I can help myself…

I was tore out of my web of thoughts as my door slammed open once again to reveal my seething mother, "Can you do nothing right? You're supposed to be down stairs? Our Lord is here and is waiting for you!" she growled as she stalked across my room and grabbed my wrist and jerked me up and started dragging me down to the dining room. We stopped outside the down and she fussed over my clothes and then gave me a hard glare, "Do not; I repeat do not screw this up. You will be silent unless spoken to and you will keep your head bowed at all times." She growled and turned and took a deep breath before opening the doors to the dining room and gracefully walked in with me behind her.

Walking slowly up to the table I noticed for once father wasn't at the head of the table, no Voldemort had taken his place and father had taken the seat to his left and mother beside him. The seat to the right of him was empty and the one beside that one held Fenrir Greyback. Gulping quietly I moved to sit in the seat beside Fenrir, I've never been this scared in my life. Not only was I sitting next to my future torturer but also my childhood terror. I have never actually meet Fenrir before but the stories of what he has done reached my ears as a young child and ever since then I've been scared to death of him. Nervously a clasped my hands together under the table and kept my head bowed as I felt four sets of eyes on me, all making me wish I would just spontaneously die but unfortunately for me, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Dinner was a quiet affair, no one spoke, just ate dinner and it went by very slowly but it didn't seem to go slow enough. Soon the dishes were taken away and Voldemort stood up and looked toward me, "Come Draco we have much to discuss. Lucius have one of your elves lead the way and I want no interruptions and if there are any..." he said as he left the threat hanging for the imagination to fill in. Lucius nodded and snapped his fingers and Miles appeared and bowed before signaling us to follow. Quickly and gracefully I got up and followed silently behind Voldemort, aware of the three sets of glares I was getting as I left the room.

Miles opened the door and bowed deeply as he held the door open as Voldemort swept pass him and I slowly followed in. The door slowly closed as Miles disappeared and left me alone with Voldemort in one of the many studies in the Malfoy Manor. Slowly looking toward Voldemort, I could help but feel more nervous as he relaxed back into the arm chair beside the roaring fire looking at me with his dark eyes. "Come Draco, its time."

**Well that's Chapter 8 for you, I'd like to thank all the readers and a special thanks to my reviewers, I appreciate all the reviews and I wish I could get some more with the upcoming chapters please. Chapter 9 shall be on its way very soon within the next couple of days or so. **** Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Edgar Allen Poe but I own the Plot.**

**Chapter: 9**

"Draco come here, I won't bite." Voldemort said with a grin as he crossed his legs and looked at me with surprising patience. I tried to make myself move to sit across him but I couldn't, the fear kept me from moving at all. "Hmm Draco since you're so against sitting and want to stand there like a statue, why don't you get me a glass of fire whiskey." He ordered quietly as he turned to look at the fire. Taking a deep breath I slowly made my way over to the liquor cabinet and got a glass and tried to collect myself and calm down. "You know this fire is like people in away. They have passions and they burn in many ways." Voldemort quietly said as I poured his drink, taking another deep breath picked up the glass and headed over to him and held it out for him.

He nodded as he took the drink, "Now sit down." He ordered as I nodded and forced myself to sit across from him. "Do you like fire Draco?" he asked quietly as he swirled his drink in the glass. I nodded as I kept my gaze on the floor, "Draco I'm up here and my future partner should be able to look me in the eyes." He said as he leaned forward and slipped his hand under my chin and tilted my head up, "Look at me dragon. Let me see those beautiful eyes I've heard about." He whispered as used his thumb to stroke my cheek. Slowly and painfully I brought my eyes up to meet his dark eyes, our eyes stayed connected for a long time and I couldn't help but think about another set of eyes I'd rather see.

"Now that's more like it. Your eyes are beautiful Dragon, I could cut them out and make jewels out of them." He said as he brought his hand up to run his thumb over my eye. I couldn't stop a shiver of fear from running threw me as I felt his cold hands touch me. A dark sounding chuckle came from him as he let me go and set back in his chair and just stared at me. "Oh you will be a treasure to have, a treasure I get to have over and over again." He smirked at me before downing his drink and sitting the glass beside him and standing up. He glided over to me and grabbed my hand, which sat in my lap and jerked me up into him embrace as he buried his face into my neck. I stood, frozen in his grasp, not even daring to take a breath as he nuzzled my neck. "You smell delicious Dragon, I can't wait to have you, to devour you." He moaned out as he licked my neck causing my stomach to churn in disgust.

Suddenly I was thrown backwards against the wall and a gasp was forced out of mouth as Voldemort pressed himself fully against me, making me feel ever part of his body. His robe had fallen open a bit to reveal his shoulder as it slide down his arm, a symbol was carved into his right shoulder. It was glittery and kept fading from existence, like it wasn't supposed to be known. It was a circle with a tear in the middle that seemed to have claws coming out of it. Suddenly my head was jerked back as a moan of pain escaped my lips as Voldemort yanked me back by my hair and devoured my mouth and shoved his slimly tongue down my throat.

My stomach turned in disgust as I forced myself not to get sick as I tasted death. He was creature of death and it was burned into every part of him. When I thought I could take no more the room suddenly spun as I was thrown to the ground, gasping I looked up to see Voldemort staring down at me with searing anger, "You are obviously do not enjoy my attentions! Do you not want this? Well to bad cause you are mine! When the next full moon arises you will be mine! I cannot hold my hunger for your body for long and soon you will be under me as I make you mine! You will bare my children and you will pleasure me and obey my every order or the rest of your life shall be pure hell. Do I make myself clear?" he said seething as he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving me shaking in pure terror and hopelessness as I wept into the hard floor, feeling more alone than ever.

-Save Me-

'Monday could not have come any slower.' I thought gloomily as I sat in the far corner of the library, hiding from the world. The weekend had been hell for me, after Voldemort had left, my father came storming in, angrier than ever and only got even more anger when he saw I has been crying. He believed "proper" punishment was in order, so I spent the rest of the weekend in the dungeon being tortured till he was happy and truth be told the only reason I'm not there now is because it was be suspicious and bring up questions if I did not return to school on Monday as planned.

Sighing I continued to read Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven, I have always loved his work. From the Raven to the Tale Tell Heart to Black Cat, he has always managed to catch my attention. For a muggle I always thought that he had a kinda of odd insight on things and was creative if not a bit insane but I guess that's what makes his work one of a kind.

Slowly I closed the book and shifted painfully as my back gave a painfully tinge, father had been favoring the bull wipe this time and left my back in shatters. I think he wanted me to remember the "lesson" he was trying to teach me but after all his shouting as he wiped me, all I could hear was the loud snap of the wipe as it sliced into my back.

"Hello Draco." Came a quiet voice, snapping me out of my musings as I looked up to see Professor Black, leaning against the book shelf. Jumping up and nearly falling over in pain, I tried to make it look like it was nothing but a miss place step but just looking at her; I could tell she wasn't fooled. "Come with me Draco, we need to talk." She said simply as she turned away and began slowly walking away. Looking after her back, I suddenly felt a strong sense of angry," and what if I don't want to Professor? You may not have realized but class has not started and you're not the head of my house so you have no control over me." I snapped angry as she stopped and turned to look at me with a smirk. "Well ok then. I guess you want to go the rest of the day dealing with the pain in your back, I mean I'm sure your friends won't notice but what of the chance that they might? Oh you'd have to come up with a good story but what if you can't? And the truth leaks out and they find out what's gonna be happening soon. What will you do then Draco?" she said strongly as she looked at me, daring me to take from her unspoken challenge.

So she did know. She's a death eater as well and probably was sent here by Voldemort to watch over me to make sure I stay out of trouble and stay pure. Sighing in defeat I quietly walked up to her and waited for her to lead the way. We walked in silence till we got to her classroom which was empty except for a black cat with a white chin. "Sit on the stool in front of my desk Draco." She ordered as she began looking through some cabinets for something.

I quietly sat down on the stool and stared at the floor in defeat. 'If she knows, how many others know? Do the death eater children know? Oh god what do I do?' I thought in despair as the cat came over and sat beside me and looked at me with its big green eyes. I looked over at it, cautiously I reached out slowly and ran my over its soft head as it began to purr and rub its face against my hand wanting more. "That's Speck "said Professor Black as she came over to us with a bottle and stared fondly down at the cat. "He's a loveable little guy. Knows a good person when he sees one, found him, well more like he found me two years ago in the middle of a huge storm." She said she leaned back against her desk and handed me a bottle. "This will ease the pain and begin healing the wounds and by the end of the day it should look as if it never happened." She said as she gave me a small smile. Carefully I took the bottle and took a small sip, it tasted fruity. Like a rare and undiscovered fruit and almost immediately the pain began to ease a little. "Oh and by the way, since I know your thinking it. I'm not a death eater, no where even close to one." She stated as she looked at me with all knowing eyes.

Her eyes were different than any eyes I've ever seen, they swirled with knowledge and color and emotion yet they didn't. They were a mixture of blue, grey and green and they seemed to be able to look into your mind, heart and soul but they didn't make you feel intimidated. They made you feel safe, as if only she could see and that you could trust her not to tell anyone your secrets.

"Then what are you?" I asked quietly. "I'm a rebellion. Voldemort killed my family long ago, well his followers did." She said as she looked out the window sadly. Looking at her in wonder I had to ask, "Are we related?" She looked at me and smiled a bit before giving me a light punch in the arm, "Yes and no, in several different ways. You see I am a Black from my father's side, he was part of the outer family, the outcast family and my mother was your mother's cousin." She explained simply. "Wait so your related to me threw Narcissa?" I asked kinda disappointed. 'That means were only related through the blood bond.' I thought sadly. "Hmm Narcissa and Severus." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world as I looked at her in surprise.

Before I could ask something else chimes were heard threw the school, signaling that it was time for class, "We'll finish this later ok? And don't worry things have only begun." She said as she ruffled my hair and danced away, leaving me to glare at her back angrily as I fixed my hair and went to sit in my seat and wait for class to start.

**Ok there is Chapter 9, not the greatest in my opinion. Chapter 10 will be coming around soon hopefully within the next couple days. Thank you for reading and once again special thanks to my reviewers. You guys help keep my going on updating by letting me know people are actually enjoying this story. **** Thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own the plot.**

**Chapter: 10**

Friendship class was very odd to say the least; Professor Black was strangely quite after class began. It seemed like something was bothering her now and she gave us our assignment and disappeared into her office again. We had talk within our groups about things that scare us and encourage us. So far Erica was scared of Basilisk and was encourage by people who need help and Luna was scared of little trolls that steal your shoes and is encouraged by spirits and now it was my turn. "Ok well...what scares me is being trapped into something I don't want to be in and what encourage me are wolves and cats" I said quietly as I looked at them waiting to see their reactions. They nodded and we all turned to Harry and waited, he sighed and began, "Well what scares me is Demetors and what encourages me is my own goals." He said simply as he leaned back in his chair without a care in the world.

We sat in silence for a few minutes looking at one another before Harry leaned forward, "So Draco, where were you this weekend?" Harry asked causally. I looked at him for a moment a little stunned that he was talking to me directly before looking away, "I had some business at home I needed to take care of." I mumbled tiredly. Harry hummed and nodded as he rested his hands on the table and played with the candle in the middle of it. "So Dragon and Raven where will the path lead you guys?" Luna asked happily as she looked at between the two of us. Luckily we saved from having to answer by the bells chiming signaling for us to move on which we did quickly. "Come on Draco, let's walk together to class." Harry said he came up beside me and began to walk at my pace as Pansy and Blaise watched with eyes before giving me the thumbs up which caused me to blush a bit.

We walked together to Magical Creature class in silence, just enjoying each other's company as we headed out in to cloudy, windy day. Soon we arrived in front of Hagrid's house and waited with the other students who looked at us as if they weren't in the right universe. Soon our friends came and joined us and stood with us as we all waited, soon Hagrid came out and once again told us to follow him again. So once again we were out in the middle of the woods but this time we were in front of a small pond. "Ok class, listen up today were going be looking for something for the herb classes. We need to find a seven petal purple flower, we need at least ten. So stay in this area and go off looking, so scat." He said as he began to walk off and so we began separate and look for the flower.

Wondering off into the woods, looking for this stupid flower when suddenly I was jerked around a tree and pushed up against with two hands on either side of my head, "Hey" came a deep voice. Looking up, I meet two emerald green orbs, "Potter?" I choked out. "Aw and here I thought we were on first name bases. You're breaking my heart. "He said with a fake pout as he made himself comfortable as he leaned over me. "Umm I guess we are…" I stammered as I kept my eyes locked with his. "Well good because I'm tired of this stupid rivalry." He said softly as he licked his lips. Blushing a little I looked down but his hand stopped me and gently forced me to look back up at him. "So Draco was what you said in Friendship class true?" he asked softly. I nodded slowly, unsure of which part he was really asking about, "Good." He said simply as he gave me a small grin before pushing away from the tree. "So shall we go find some flowers?" he asked as he stood before me, waiting for my answer.

It was almost too good to be true; I was so tempted to pinch myself but yet if it was a dream I never wanted to wake up. Harry was giving me a chance and he said he was tired of this stupid rivalry we've had going on for years. Was this a trick? A joke? "I know this all seems like a mistake or a joke but I'm totally serious about this. I've got enough problems to deal with and lately you don't seem like the same stuck up asshole you've been these last few years. It's like you're tired of holding that stone mask on your face and I want to know why. And maybe I have other reasons but those you will have to find out later." He said sincerely as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked me in the eyes. I stood still for a few minutes before pushing myself off the tree. "Come on Harry, let's go find this flower." I said as I started back to the lake, I heard Harry chuckle and jog up beside me. "Your right, lets kick ass in flower finding!" he said with a laugh.

-Save Me-

Slowly I made my way up the stairs to Professor Black's classroom, she had sent a message down with one of the younger Slytherins to tell me to meet her in her classroom after dinner but I was so nerves I couldn't eat. She had stated earlier that she not part of Voldemort but that didn't mean she was on the good side.

Finally I reached her door which was firmly closed, slowly I turned the knob and pushed it open, the room was dark and eerie compared to the normal bright and cheerier atmosphere that it seemed to be in class. Having a classroom in one of the towers you were closer to the stars but this room made you feels as if you were in the deepest part of the forbidden forest. Taking a deep breath I wondered into the cold room and the door slowly closed behind me. Looking around I could barely make out the desk and other objects in the room as I slowly began to walk through the room, "Hello? Professor Black are you here?" I called out quietly; too scared to raise my voice in fear it would awake something in the vast darkness.

Suddenly I felt as If something was behind me and turned around quickly to only find darkness once again, a sudden sound of a chair scraping against the floor caused me to spin around again as fear began to rise. "Hello? Professor Black?" I called again louder as I started to get a little scared. A sudden light appeared to my left scaring me and causing me to jerk and fall over something. A shadowy figure began to move closer to me as I scooted back away from it, "Go away!" I yelled as I continued to back away. "Draco stop." The voice said calmly. I froze in my escape as I recognized the voice, "Professor Black?" I asked meekly as I looked up at the shadowy figure, "Who else would it be?" she said with slight humor as she bent down and helped me up and lead me into the room behind Gargoyle statue. "I can't believe you freaked out that easy over a little bit of darkness." She mumbled as she lead me to the couch and had me sit down as she sat across from me and poured some kind of liquid into two cups and handed one to me.

"I told you we'd finish our conversation later and now is later, so ask away." She said calmly as she curled up on the arm chair and pulled a blanket around her and got comfortable. I leaned back against the couch and held my drink in my hand, "How are you involved in this? How did you get into this?" I asked quietly as I watched her to see her reaction. She didn't even flinch, "I don't know exactly how I got into this but it was sometime after my family was killed by Fenrir. I believe you may have heard the stories, about the family of four being destroyed by rapid werewolves. Well I was about maybe fifteen or so when it happened, I can't remember when because I was lost for awhile afterwards. But he came in and killed my family and I barely survived but I remember him looking down at me. That hideous creature that didn't even have the right to be called a werewolf, snarling down at me and it said Voldemort will live again and all traitors shall parish. I had blacked out after that and woke up in a hospital and not to soon after waking up I kinda just blanked out for a long time. The thing that awoke me was I heard the nurses talking and they said how there was only one werewolf who was that dedicated to serving Voldemort and that was Fenrir and I was filled with anger and soon I was cleared from the hospital and I went back to school and during the time I began to crave for revenge and that's how I got to where I am now." She explained softly as she took a drink of her drink.

Looking down at my own drink, I felt ashamed for asking but it was needed to be done. Sighing and not knowing what to say I took a drink of my drink and to my delight I found out it was hot chocolate. "I've learned a lot of things threw my years." She said softly as I looked at her as I placed my drink on the table between us. "I know what's going to happen to you, Voldemort wants you as his bride and you want no part in it but yet your just giving up and not fighting." She stated as her eyes turned to mine and held them there as we both knew what she was saying was true.

"There is nothing I can do, no possible way I can get out of this one. Everything I wanted, dreamed of, desired is gone." I whispered sadly as I dropped my gaze and wrapped my arms around myself. The sound of glass shattering caused me to jerk up and look at her again; the glass that she had held was now shattered into many pieces as the remains of hot chocolate and blood dripped from her clenched hand. "There is always something that can be done Draco, I may have not known you for very long but I will not let that bastard take another one of my family. Think of your mom Draco, he just got you back and your friends and everyone else! You can't give up and I will not let you in any means." She growled at me with great determination that surprised me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down at my lap; no one had ever wanted to fight for me in such a way before. Jumping suddenly as I felt arms wrap around me and pull me close and pressed my head into her chest as she rubbed my back. "You're not alone anymore Draco, let people in and let us help you." She whispered as she held me close. I reached out and grabbed her hand that she had injured only to see it fully healed and held it close to my heart as tear began to fall like rain from my eyes. I don't know how long I clutched on to her and cried or how long she whispered n my ear that she won't let anyone hurt me but one thing I do know is, I wasn't alone.

**Alright so there is chapter 10, yay! I'm not doing so bad on these updates so far and hopefully I can keep up the good work and get chapter 11 up today or sometime tomorrow. Once again thanks to my readers and a special thanks to y reviewers, you guys are a great help, even if all you're telling me is to update. ****Thank you all for reading and hope you continue to enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter: 11**

It's been a month since the day Harry and I had our talk in the woods and Professor Black gave me some new hope. The month went by more quickly than I would have liked it to go by but a lot has happened. Harry and I have gotten a lot closer and even thou we really don't talk in public the night we have together, just sitting and talking about anything and everything were more than I ever hoped for but I couldn't help but wish for something more. But lately something seems to be on Harry's mind, he'll get quiet at times and either stares into space or at me, it's kinda worrying me. Is he getting tired of me?

I guess it's for the better…the next full moon is coming up soon and then god knows. Just thinking of that reminds me of Professor Black. She was so against everything that went with the Dark Lord and she was so determined to make sure he didn't get me but she also said something's just didn't seem right about this. That something didn't add up right, she talks about years ago there was a disaster that struck the wizarding world and things changed after that. She was so suspicious of everything but yet full of life. She was like an older sister to me now and best part is she got along well with papa.

I giggled a bit as I thought of how she and Severus got along. Always bickering and arguing but they always seemed to agree at the end. It's like their favorite past time and I can't help but say I find it funnier than hell. But they always seem to pull me into it, which I don't mind but come on I'm no leverage. But things are good, plus with me and papa getting closer, I don't feel so alone anymore. I feel as if I actually belong and someone wants me around cause they had me and actually wanted me. But things are gonna change soon, with Voldemort coming and stuff, I can't let any of them get hurt. I will fight but not at the cost of their lives.

Sighing I stood up from and took one last look at the lake before heading back to the castle, night time was settling in and the full moon was only a few days away and I still didn't know what I was going to do but whatever it is, I need to figure out soon.

-Save me-

Today has been odd to say the least, first off, friendship class was canceled and I haven't seen Professor Black all day then we had to actually sit in the castle for magical creature class and all the other teachers seem to be upset about something and no one can figure out what, not even Harry. "Hey Dray! There you are" Pansy said as she jogged up to me and looked around. "What's up Pansy?" I asked as we began to walk to the great hall, "Have you heard yet?" Pansy whispered as she held on to my arm to make sure I was the only one who heard. I shook my head and waited to hear what she had to say, she had a worried look in her eye and it bothered me. "Professor Black was attacked last night by a Boggart last night." She whispered, I looked at her quickly, "Is she alright?" I asked.

"Ya she's fine, just….she is having flashbacks I guess. And she's really aggressive and withdrawn at the moment." She answered a little unsurely. I looked ahead a little unnerved, 'Flashbacks? Withdrawn and aggressive? What did that thing turn into?' I wondered silently as I began to worry about her. "Come on Dray lets go down to the dorms." Pansy whispered as she steered us in that direction as I was lost in thought. "Wow look at that moon." Pansy said as she stopped walking, jerking my head up and looked toward window only to see a full moon sitting brightly in the evening sky. 'Oh no! How could I have forgotten?' I thought as panic began to set in, I quickly jerked out of Pansy's grasp and began to run down the hall to the dorms as fast as I could, 'Maybe, just maybe I can get there in time to grab that bag and go hide somewhere in the castle.' I thought as I hoped down a set of stairs, barely hearing the echoes of Pansy's cries.

I was almost to the stair case to head down to the dungeons when something tripped me and sent me crashing to the floor. Breathing heavily I pushed myself up and looked over to see what tripped me to only begin to tremble in fear as I realized what it was, or rather who it was. "Hello Draco, its time." Growled Fenrir as he walked closer to hang over me, "The Dark Lord is waiting for you, we won't want him to have to wait too much longer, would we?" he growled out as he reached out and grabbed my arm and jerked me up. Fear was quickly spreading threw my body but I couldn't let this happen, I didn't want this at all. "No I won't go!" I yelled as I began to try and twist away from him. His grip became tighter as he slammed me against a nearby wall and all went fuzzy as my head smacked against the wall as well.

"You will not give me any problems with this or else you will face hell." He growled in my face as he pulled me away from the wall and let me fall to the ground and began to drag me down the hall. "Drop him Fenrir!" yelled an angry voice. Both Fenrir and I turned our heads to see the missing Professor Black, Fenrir stood still for a second, smelling the air before he began to make a dark cackling noise, "Cassandra Raven Black your still alive after all this time? How beautiful, now I can truly have fun with you before I kill you." He growled as he licked his lips causing me to shudder as I looked Cassie, she stood unmoving, her right hand clasped around the handle of a katana as she stared at Fenrir with hard, hate filled eyes that sent shivers down my back.

"I'll say it one more damn time, let him go and meet your end." She hissed angrily as another werewolf came up behind Fenrir. Fenrir sneered and growled angrily as he tossed me to the other werewolf, who quickly pulled me close before I could gain my baring to run off. I struggled to get away as I saw Fenrir charge at Cassie with claws drawn, ready to strike, Cassie quickly used her sword to block his claws and then used her left hand to send him flying backwards into the wall beside us. "I'm not that little girl anymore Fenrir. You should your life over." She said as she charged at Fenrir but he wasn't out of the fight yet as he pulled away wall and charged at her as well. They clashed again and again, blood falling to the ground as wound began to collect on both of their bodies.

I continued to struggle against the wolf holding me when I noticed something behind Cassie that she hadn't seem to notice yet. "Cassie look out!" I yelled but she was ahead of me as she jumped out of the way of the act from another wolf but he hadn't came alone as more wolves began to come from the shadows. She kept up with them beating them and defeating them and I began to feel that everything would turn out right. I started to struggle harder against my captor and he was having trouble keeping a hold of me and I could almost get to my wand.

Suddenly a scream of pain caught my attention as Cassie fell to the ground as blood gashed from her side. "No!" I screamed as I tried to get to my wand, 'I have to get to it! I need to help her!" I thought with determination but it seemed that I too was losing my battle as another wolf came up and punched me in the stomach, knocking all the air out of my stomach and causing me to fall to my knees. "Draco!" I heard Cassie yell as she began to get up but to only be attacked by another werewolf and more of her blood began to cover the ground. Fenrir began to cackle again as he began to make his way over to her, how he was talking in the werewolf form was a mystery but it was worse than when he was human and just to hear him threaten my fallen teacher, friend, sister made me feel many emotions.

"Well looks like the kitty cat can't do it. Hmm poor you defeated again, now your time is" Fenrir began to say but was cut off as he gave a loud yelp as he clutched his forearm. A few minutes passed before he got up and looked at his wolves, "Let's go, the Dark Lord is tired of waiting." He growled as he took off out the window, I was thrown up on the wolf shoulder that held me but all I could see was Cassie on the floor trying to get up as blood poured from her body. The wolf jumped out the window causing me to lose sight of her but I could hear her scream my name in anguish.

-Save Me-

Deep in the forbidden forest ran a pack of deranged werewolves, set on getting back to their master to give him his prize. The prize wasn't taking this easily, screaming and struggling, almost completely lost to anguish as only saw his temporary home that held his family and friends disappear from sight.

Back at that boy temporary home, near the wall that faced the forbidden forest, next to the broken window kneeled a woman who was bleeding from many wounds. Her head was bowed low as tears streaked down her face and dripped down to the floor mixing with the blood. Hissing in pain she forced herself to her feet and raised her head to look at the broken window as she could still hear the retreating cries of the boy begging for help. "I have failed…" she whispered as her heart began to break as she realized she couldn't protect that boy. Clenching her hand she looked toward the full moon as anger and the thirst for revenge began to fill her. "I may have failed now! But I will get you back Draco and you will die Voldemort, you and all your goddamn followers!" she screamed into the night.

**Well there is Chapter 11, not the best but it works****. So Chapter 12 shall be around hopefully soon, never know what life will bring you. Thanks again to all my readers and a special thanks to all my reviewers. I appreciate all your comments and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

**Chapter: 12**

I've always hated waking up and feeling as if something was wrong but being the "Golden Boy" it happened more than not and today wasn't any different. I felt as if something had happened, something that's going to affect me. Sighing I got up and quickly got dressed and headed out, Ron and Hermione had already gone down for breakfast knowing that I hated being woken in the mornings and trying to wake me up wasn't a good idea. I quickly headed out and made my way down to main hall and headed toward the great hall when I heard a scream.

'That sounded like it came from the infirmary."I thought as I slowly walked up to the cracked door and peeked in as my curiosity got the better of me. "Goddamn it Severus, we've got to do something! He's your son, we can't let that monster do that to him!" yelled a woman that had her back to me, Snape was bandaging up her sides carefully. He looked so tired and defeated as he finished up with her and looked at her, "And what do you propose we do? You know for a fact that something isn't right here, the werewolves got in past the barrier with not one damn problem. That isn't supposed to happen, so something else is a part of this. We need a plan Cassie before we just go charging in or did you not see where your rage lead you." He said as he poked her sides causing her to flinch. 'Wait Cassie? That's Professor Black's name.' I thought as my thoughts were confirmed as the woman turned as she stood and grabbed a shirt and slipped it on. 'Wait werewolves? Dark creatures aren't suppose to be able to get in here, or anything that's not suppose to be here can get through the barrier. What's going on?' I wondered as I watched Cassie turn to face Snape again, "Alright but we need a plan quick, Voldemort won't wait now that he's got Draco, we need to be quick or we'll lose Draco forever." She said quietly.

'WHAT? Voldemort got Draco! When? Wait maybe it was last night, when the werewolves attacked Professor Black, they took Draco and she tried to stop them.' I thought sadly as I quickly got up and headed to the Great Hall quickly. 'I need to talk to Hermione and Ginny and Pansy and Blaise! Draco needs our help and I'm the only one who can face Voldemort!'

_**-Save Me-Severus Snape-**_

'My son. Oh god my little baby I've failed you again.' I thought sadly as I slouched down in my seat. 'How could I let this happen?' I thought as looked over at picture that I took of Draco some years ago. Sighing I looked at the picture and observe it closely, it was during his second year here at Hogwarts. He was so little back then, so innocent and naïve but it didn't stay that way for long. Setting the picture down I looked toward the fire and stood up, "I will not let this happen." I growled as I turned toward the door only to see it disappear. "What the hell?" I asked as I reached for my wand but suddenly everything went black.

_**-Save me-Cassie Black-**_

Growling I threw on my long leather coat and tightened my sword belt and headed out the door, I hadn't seen Severus since this morning and haven't been able to find him. 'Where the hell could he be?' I thought annoyed as I locked the door to my class. 'Like Severus said earlier, something is up here and I can't be too careful.' I thought as I headed down the hall. "Professor Black! Wait!" yelled Ginny Weasley as she came running up to me. Stopping I waited till she caught up with me and waited for her to catch her breath, "Can I help you Miss Weasley?" I asked a little impatiently as she nodded, "We need to speak with you in the Shrieking Shack. It's an emergency." She whispered as she grabbed my arm and pulled me along. She quickly ducked behind a statue and opened up a passage way, quickly but suspiciously following her we soon came to the end of the passage and Ginny pushed open a hatch that lead to somewhere else and pulled herself out and I quickly followed, ready to attack.

"About time Professor Black, god you took your time." Blaise grumbled as he pushed off the wall and came to glare at me. "So where are you off too hmmm? Off to join the death eaters since you got Draco in your clutches now!" he screamed in my face. Growling I shoved him away, "No you little shit, don't speak of things you don't know of!" I growled angrily as I turned towards Ginny, "What is this about?" I asked. She looked over at Mr. Potter and waited for him, he seemed to get whatever message that she was trying to send. "We know that Draco was kidnapped by Fenrir and his werewolves but we don't know is if your with or against Voldemort." He said simply as he stared directly in my eyes without fear, I had to give the kid credit, he was fearless and brave.

"I'm against everything to deal with that bastard and I'm in a bit of the hurry." I growled as I turned toward the door. "We want to help you get Draco back." Hermione said as she stood up from her seat. "We've dealt with many things before dealing with Voldemort and we can do it again and it's more important to us now that a friend that matters dearly to all of us is in danger." She said confidently. I looked back to her and sighed, I knew these kids would go against me if I told them no and it was pointless to argue with them. "Alright fine you can help, but you have to listen to me and do as I say." I said as I waited for them to agree, once they did I turned toward them and looked at them.

"Ok well as you probably know for you little spy." I paused to look at Harry who gave a light blush, "That there is something going on here a Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione you will stay here and look around to see if you can find anything odd or suspicious. Blaise your gonna go look for Severus, he's been missing since this morning and that's odd since he was suppose to come with me. Harry your coming with me since you have the most experience." I said as I waited for their approval.

They all got up and stood before me and nodded, "Well let's get moving." I said as I took off out of the Shack with Harry behind me and the other going off to do as they were told.

_**-Save me-Draco Malfoy-**_

Sniffing a bit I looked in the mirror of my room, the light of the setting sun poured in through the small window in my room. Tonight I would become Voldemort's Bride as I was not looking forward to it. In fact I was scared out of my mind; tonight Voldemort would probably try and impregnate me. Suddenly my stomach gave a nasty lurch as I ran over to the trashcan and started to puke as tears began to fall. 'Oh god, I can't do this!' I thought desperately as I leaned against the wall. "Please someone save me." I whispered in despair.

**So here is Chapter 12, hope you all enjoy. Chapter 13 shall be joining soon. Thank you to all my reviewers :) you guys are a great help and i hope you continue to enjoy my story. Thanks for reading**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot**

**Chapter: 13**

"Hermione what exactly is it we're looking for?" Ginny asked me as we walked down another random hall looking for anything that may have been unordinary. "Professor Black said something wasn't right here and from what Harry told us about the werewolves getting in with no problems, I believe them." I whispered as I looked behind a statue only to find nothing. Sighing I pulled back and took a look at Ginny who was looking at one of the few muggle pictures in the school, "Ginny we don't have time for site seeing." I grumbled as I looked around. "Hermione come and look at this. There's something strange about this man." She whispered as she touched the painting. Rolling my eyes I walked over to her and stood and looked at the man in the painting, it didn't seem odd to me, just a guy standing here looking out at something that can only be seen in his world. "I don't see anything odd Ginny." I grumbled as I looked at her annoyed as it seemed to be her turn to sigh. "Look at the direction of his eyes and his hand, there both indicating that direction." She said as she leaned against the wall, facing the direction the hand was pointing.

Humming she pushed off the wall and walked down the hall and stopped at a bare wall, "See Ginny, I told you it was nothing special." I said annoyed as I began to head down another hall, "Come on stop wasting time, we need to find out what's going on." I hissed as walked on only to swirl back around as Ginny gave a triumphant cry. A doorway had appeared where Ginny stood. "What the hell? Ginny what did you do?" I asked as I ran over to her and stood beside her as she looked down the swirling staircase on the other side of the door. "I just pressed the wall actually and I guess I hit the right two bricks cause they went in and then this appeared." She said as she inched toward the door. Standing beside her, I took a deep breath before grabbing her hand and pulling her with me in the doorway and began down the stairs. "Hermione? Should we seriously go down here?" she said as she dug her feet down, making it impossible to move her.

Sigh I turned to face her with me hands on my hips and gave her a cross look, "Ginny our friends are in danger and Professor Black said that something was going on here and to find the odd, well we found a unknown doorway that's going to lead us to a unknown destination, this may be what we may be needing to find to help our friends and solve this riddle and who better to do it then two smart, sexy women?" I asked cockishly, the Slytherins have definitely rubbed off on me and I couldn't say I was complaining as Ginny gave me her evil grin. "Your right. Now let's go kick some ass. "She said as she brushed past me and down the stairs with me on her tail.

The stairway seemed to go on forever, once or twice we paused to take a small break but no matter how long we walked it seemed to never end. "Hermione how long have we been walking?" Ginny asked tiredly as she jumped down several stairs at once, looking at my watch I sighed when I saw it's been nearly two hours. "Two Hours Gin." I muttered as I continued to walk.

We walked awhile longer and by some miracle we saw a door about twenty steps down, "Finally!" we both cried as we rushed to the door and paused before opening it. We both looked at each other before nodding and pulling our wands out and slowly opening the door. Carefully stepping inside, all was black and Ginny quickly cast a light spell as we tip toed in. The area around us was lit by Ginny's spell but that was it, when we were several feet away from the door it slowly closed. "I don't like this." I muttered as I stood lose to Ginny, suddenly the floor burst into flames it quickly began to spread.

For several minutes' fire twirled around the room, creating some kind of pattern and soon the room was lit up with streams of fire running everywhere but it didn't burn, it wasn't even hot. "This doesn't make since." I muttered to myself as Ginny gasped, quickly turning around to see what Ginny was looking at; I too was at a loss of words. Before us stood a platform with statues standing all over the board in different places, slowly we made our way over to it and climbed on it. "Hermione what is this?" Ginny whispered as she twirled around slowly on the board. I shook my head; I had no idea what this was as I took a closer look at the statues. Looking closer in the dark, I got inches away from it when I recognized its face and jerked back with surprise and ended up tripping over a pile of rocks. "Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked as she quickly came over me and kneeled down as I pointed at the statue. Ginny looked at the statue before standing and moving the light surrounding her over the statue, the statue was a perfect carving of Sirius Black. "Oh my god." Ginny whispered as I looked down at the ground, unable to look upon the craved face of my friend and I noticed something in the rubble that tripped me. Carefully I reached and picked up a piece of rock and looked at it closely, it had a craving on it that I was all too familiar with, "Harry?" I choked out as Ginny's head jerked down to look at me; she quickly jerked the rock out of my hand and looked at it before looking at me with big green eyes, "What is this place?"

_**-Save Me-Cassie Black-**_

I quickly jumped over a little stream as I followed the wolves' tracks but even though my body was here, tracking down those monsters, my mind was millions of miles away in the past.

_"Cassie come here." A man yelled as he held his arms open for the little girl who was about ten as she came running and jumped in his arm. "Daddy what's going on?" the little girl asked quietly as she looked over at the crowd of people hovering around by the big elegant doors. The man chuckled and looked at his daughter as he stood by an open window, "Well kitten your cousin is being born today." She said quietly as he stroked little Cassie's hair. "Really? When do I get to meet him?" she asked excitedly as she bounced in her daddy's arm. "Soon Kitten but you must be patient." He explained, so the little girl nodded as her dad moved and sat on the window ceil with her in his lap and began to tell her story. Soon time began to fly as people went in and out of the doors that Cassie longed to go in and soon the man reached the end of his story as the sun began to set. "So that day that girl learned that nothing matter as much as the ones she loved and she vowed to never let anything like that happen again. She vowed she would be strong and protect her family with her life." He whispered as he finished as the doors opened once again to reveal a beautiful woman. She smiled and walked up to the man and the child and kissed the man gently before stroking the girls hair, "What have you two been up too?" she asked as her long white blonde hair fell over her shoulder and surrounded the girl who laughed in happiness, "Daddy was telling me a story mommy." Cassie giggled as her dad poked her nose as the woman laughed, "Well come on two, it's time for you to meet the newest member of the family." She said as she took the man's hand and led them into the room._

_ Cassie began to struggle to get down as they entered the room and as soon as her father put her upon the ground she quickly made her way over to Narcissa and looked at the bundle in her arms, "May I see?" she asked quietly as Narcissa smiled and tilted the baby down for her to see. Cassie gasped as a small smile began to cross her face as she gently touched the baby's hair as her parents came up behind her. "What do you call him?" Cassie's father asked as he leaned over his daughter. "Draco." Narcissa whispered as her cousin sat on the chair next to her, "Alex what would have I done without you?' Narcissa whispered as she held the baby close but still enough for Cassie to see. "You'd be in neck deep trouble that's what you'd be dealing with now." The woman now known as Alex said as she picked her daughter up to out her on my lap. Cassie never took her eyes off the baby as she gently stroked his tiny hair as she made a silent promise to him, 'I'll always protect you little Dragon.'_

_Three years later_

_ "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO HIM? WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" screamed Alex as she looked down at Narcissa as she bowed her head in shame. "I didn't plan for it to go this way; you don't know what's going on Alex! Things have been changing! Ever since Draco was born, things have been changing!" Narcissa screamed tiredly as she collapsed in tears. "Alex stop screaming at her and just lower your voice period, you'll wake Cassie and this is the last thing she needs to be a part of." The man as he rubbed his wife's shoulders, Alex sighed and fell into a chair beside the fire, all of them were unaware that the girl they didn't want to wake was standing outside the door peeking in though a crack between the two doors. "Logan how can you be so calm about this?" Alex growled at her husband as he meet her gaze without fear, "Because it's not the end of the world." He said simply which earned him a snort from Narcissa, "Apparent you don't know Lucius." She said as she dabbed her eyes. "Ok Cissy tell us from the beginning what's going on." Logan said as he sat by his wife and rubbed her hand. Narcissa sighed and nodded, "Well ok after I was forced to marry Lucius I soon found out he was sleeping with your cousin, Severus Snape and I was fine with it. But then he fell pregnant and this is where things went strange. Lucius forced him to give the baby to me after it was born and threatened to kill him if he was told Draco the truth and forced me to blood bond with him and now Lucius is like a whole different person and it scares me, he's done a total three sixty from who he used to be." Narcissa explained as she stared into the fire place with sad eyes. Cassie's eyes widen in horror as she heard Narcissa's story, she slowly walked away from the door and darted back up stairs to her room where the sleeping three year old Draco slept. Slowly she crept closer and sat on her bed and looked down at her sleeping cousin as he slept, carefully she brought her hand to move a piece of hair away from his peaceful face. "I will protect you Draco away from the evilness of this world." She whispered_

_One year later_

_ "But I don't want you to go!" cried a little four year old at the fourteen year old girl, the girl sighed and kneeled down in front of him and put her hands on his shoulder. "Dray I told you this day would come. I told you several times dad was transferring me to a dragon rider school, we discussed all that would happen." She said calmly as the little boy looked up at her with tear filled eyes, "But who will protect me?" he whispered sadly. "I will Dray but this will help me become stronger and I could take you away from them one day. Dray I'll be back during the summer next year okay and I'll see you then we'll be together again ok" she said calmly as she wiped away his tear. "Now no crying, you know how it makes them mad." She said gently as the boy nodded and looked up at her. They stayed that way for awhile before the boy rushed into her arms and hugged her close, "Come back soon Kitty cat." He whispered quietly as he buried his face in her shoulder, the girl clutched him tighter and whispered back "I will dragon."_

"Cassie! Cassie!" came a voice pulling me back to the present as I skidded to a stop and looked at the owner of the voice, "What?" I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. Harry stopped beside me and glared at me, "Where the hell were you? SPACE? Are you trying to kill me?" he gasped angrily as he kneeled in front of me. I shook my head and ignored him as I walked a few feet ahead and looked down over into a valley, "well what was up with you?" he yelled angrily as he angrily stalked toward me but I put my hand up stopping him as something caught my attention. "Look" I whispered as I pointed to the far side of the valley, lights from fires hide among the ancient runes that lied within this valley. "We're here." I whispered.

_**-Save Me -Blaise Zabini-**_

Tiredly I walked down another hall with this map that showed where people were, 'What's this thing called again? The mer...something, I don't know.' I sighed annoyed as I walked behind and into another secret passage way, the dot that read Severus was faint for some reason but every level I went down, the darker it got. Hoping down off a deep ledge, I looked at the map to see where I needed to go now. 'I hope everyone else is doing better than me, all I seem to be doing is going down.' I thought annoyed as I jumped down another ledge and began to slide, "shit!" I shouted as I tried to gain my balance but it was all in vain as I fell and slide down the passage and went over a ledge but was luckily fast enough to grab the edge and stop myself from going down where ever. Sighing I hung there before twisting around and grasped, my eyes widen in amazement as I stared down at mildly lit room that had several chains hanging down from the ceiling. Looking down, I noticed the floor was only about fifteen feet down; I let myself drop down and luckily landed on my feet. Turning around I looked at what was hanging down from the chains, they were people. "God, I think I'm gonna be sick." I groaned as I looked at the dead decaying bodies, slowly I looked down at the map and saw that Severus's dot was bright and close, "Great, you just have to be in that mess of bodies don't cha?" I asked no one as I slowly began to make my way through the maze of dead hanging bodies. There were so many of them, all hanging by their wrist, as if they were left here to die. I didn't recognize any of them but some of them reminded me of wizards that I seen in pictures and history books.

"Oook Severus where are you? Please say you're alive; I don't think I can handle you being dead right now." I said to no one in particular as I continued to look around. The sound of giggling caused me to jump and bump into one of the many bodies which caused me to freak out, "Ha-ha look at this idiot sis." Came a childish voice from above me, jerking my head up I didn't see anything at all but I could now feel that something was here, two things. "Who's there?" I yelled as I turned around to see if I could catch a glimpse of whatever decided to join me, "Yes brother he's a right idiot this one, he must be here for our new treat. I don't like that." Came a girlish voice from my right but there was nothing there. " I don't either my dear sister, maybe we should show him what happens to people who come and try to take what's been given to us by our master" came the first voice again but it was closer and sounded like a boy. "Come out and face me cowards! Show yourselves!" I screamed as I spun around in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of them, "As you wish."

**-Save Me-Draco Malfoy-**

I stood silently as a servant of the dark lord finished with putting on a ceremonial robe that was usually used for scarifies on me, "My dear what kind of plan fate has you does not look like a bright one. For your sake I hope this is only a passing cloud." Whispered another servant as she came in with a goblet and offered it to me as she bowed. "Please young one drink, it will make everything easier." She said as I looked down at the dark blue liquid. 'Easier, that's a laugh.' I thought tiredly as I looked at the liquid before taking it, might as well do everything I can to make myself more numb than I already was.

'No one was coming, no one knows where I am and the only one who knows I was taken is dead.' I thought in despair as I downed the drink quickly as possible and handed the cup back to the servant as she bowed and left again. The one who was finishing with my robe sighed and came to my front and looked at me, "your done sugar, its time I'm afraid. "She said as pity colored her words as she took my hand and led me out of the room and down to the main hall where everyone was waiting.

Upon arriving the servant bowed and opened the door to reveal the Dark Lord and his followers, slowly I walked forward to him, feeling as if I was walking to my own death. And in truth, I wish I was but I wasn't, I was walking to the hell I would be stuck in for the rest of my life. I stopped beside the Dark Lord as he looked at me with hungry eyes that made me sick to my stomach before he turned to the man in front of us. I had always pictured myself getting married one day but this wasn't what I wanted, I couldn't hear what the man was saying as he talked about joining in a bond. It all made me sick and I wish it was all over but it wasn't it was only beginning.

Suddenly I noticed my vision was going kinda blurry and voices became muffled as I was turned to look into the dark eyes of the Dark Lord as he swooped in and claimed my lips as his own. I knew what was happening in mind but I could barely feel anything and even my mind was getting blurry as I felt the pressure of those lips disappear as I was suddenly picked up and things began to move. It took me a few minutes to understand that I had been picked up and was now being carried to some other room, 'the drink' I thought as I suddenly remembered the drink the servant gave me as I was dropped onto something soft and the pressure was on my lips again.

My vision continued to get blurry before I couldn't see a thing but unfortunately I could still feel but I no longer could tell what was really happening. I could feel my bare body rub against the clothing of the bed and the feeling of a light touch in a place I've never been touched before, then I felt like I was being spread open and something being pushed into me repeatedly for awhile. The before all went black a strange warmness filled me and somewhere deep inside me, I knew my worst fear had came true.

**Ok well that's Chapter 13, longest chapter I've written so far but some parts I'm totally not proud of but it's how I saw things going but do not fear we are only starting the chain of events that will lead us to where we want to be, **** I know I'm odd but so what? Part of my charm, so anyways Thank you to all my readers and s special thanks to all my reviewers, hopefully this chapter doesn't scare you off. Thank you all for reading and Chapter 14 will soon be on its way, so stay tuned in.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and additional characters. **

**Chapter: 14**

My question was still hanging in the air as Ginny and I looked at the many statues of people we knew and didn't know. Sighing I stood in the middle of the board and looked at all of them, why were they here? What was there purpose? Who created this? All these questions were running threw my head and I couldn't find a signal answer to any of them. Walking around I looked closely at the statues and then down at the floor, it looked like a checkerboard. Black and white squares covered the floor yet statues stood at all four sides in three of four rows and some scattered across the board. The board was huge, it covered almost the whole room, "Hermione? Come here!" Ginny yelled from the other side of the room. Quickly turning around, I walked over to her and gasped as I saw what she was looking at. "Ron?" I asked as I looked at Ginny as she looked me equally confused.

"I don't know but this board is more than it seems and we need to find out how it works." I muttered as I looked around at the many faces of people who I knew and didn't. This board had a secret that we were missing, but what? Sighing I looked down at the floor as I felt defeat and helplessness roll over me; mindlessly I sat down on the floor when I noticed something strange about one of the tiles. It was broken in the corner and it looked like some kind of design was peeking out from the broken corner. Kneeling down I cautiously I slipped my hand down into the broken corner and grasped it and tried to pull it up, it moved! "Ginny come here and help me!" I yelled as I slipped both hands in the hole and began to pull it up, Ginny came over to me and kneeled down, "What do you need?" she asked as I pulled the block up enough for her to slip her fingers under it. "Help me move this?" I groaned as I continued to pull it up, Ginny quickly slipped her fingers under it and we quickly got it pulled over enough where we could lay it on the floor and slide it. "Why didn't we just use magick?" Ginny gasped as she helped me slide it over, "Because it to dangerous, magick can be traced we're not supposed to be here." I groaned as I looked down at the hole only to see…nothing.

"What the hell Hermione? Why did we waste time on this?" Ginny growled as she leaned back and glared at me. It didn't make since, why would they put a design here if there was nothing there? Why would they make them removable if there was nothing there? I looked over at the block before picking it up and holding it in the air to look at the bottom and I smiled. "Ginny this is why we moved it." I said as Ginny scooted around to look at what I found. "Damn girl sorry for doubting you." She said as she helped me lay it down gently. "Complete control and death after five years." I said as I read the stone out loud, looking up Ginny and I stared at each other before looking at the other statues.

_**-Save me-Harry Potter-**_

__I quietly followed Cassie down into the ruined city as we moved toward the lights, I didn't know how she found this place so quickly but I'm glad. We need to get to Draco now before that freak did something to him. Sliding over the still standing wall and looked over to where the lights were burning, two death eaters were standing guard to the entrance that seemed to lead down into the darkness. "Stay here." Professor Black whispered before disappearing into the darkness behind us, sighing I looked back to the guards wondering what the hell she was up to, we didn't have time for games! I growled angrily as I got my wand out and was about to charge out at them when suddenly they both feel to their knees gasping for air before passing out, 'I guess their passed out, can't say I'd be sad if they were dead.' I thought as Professor Black appeared out of the shadows and beckon me to come before she started down the entrance.

I quickly got up and jogged after her but not before kicking both of the guards in the head. When I caught up with her she looked at me accusingly before rolling her eyes as I shrugged. She continued down the stairs till we came to the bottom that lead two different directions, "Which way do we go?" I whispered as she looked in both directions. "Well Draco and I think Voldemort and Nagini are that way and the other death eaters are that way, so what way do you think we're going?" she asked sarcastically as she headed down the hall she said Draco was. Growling I headed after her, "How do you know for sure their this way?" I growled at her as she sighed and looked at me crossly, "Magick Energy seeking, you might want to learn how to do that." She growled back as she peeked around the corner and then quietly walked over to a door.

I quickly followed and stood beside her and took a deep breath, "Are you sure you can handle Voldemort?" she whispered to me as she pulled her sword out and placed her hand on the knob. I quickly nodded and Professor Black nodded before slamming the door open and we both jumped into hell.

_**-Save Me-Blaise Zambini-**_

__I felt fear rise in me as I looked at the owners of the voices, two young children floated above me, staring at me with their burning eyes. "What's wrong boy? Scared?" the girl asked as she busted into a frightening laughter, it sounded like something screeching across a black board crossed with a shrill bird. "My dear sister I believe we've scared him to silence." The boy smirked as he floated down to me to look me in the eyes. I couldn't move a muscle. Never in my life would I have thought that I would have to face these two.

These two were the source of many witches and wizards fears and nightmares. They were said to have lived long long ago, way before the format of our world was even thought of. It was said that they were the seeds of evil even at birth, their eyes glowed red and yellow when they opened their eyes for the first time. As they grew they did things that scared people, killed animals and played with their bodies and insides and when they were five they killed their parents and the whole village they lived in. At the age of ten it was said a witch that seemed to come from the underworld herself came and trapped them in a vile and thrown to the bottom of Dragon's hell.

But it seems that that part was wrong or someone went and released them because here they stood, well floated in front of me. "You're the hell twins, Vetis and Pyro." I whispered as they both gave me a full wide grin. I was in serious trouble but I couldn't just give up, people were counting on me but I had one major problem. I was a coward at heart, the only people who seemed to give me strength was Draco and Pansy. I had to win this for them, Severus meant a lot to Draco now for some reason, and so I had to do this. Taking a deep breath I looked them in the eyes, "You have something that I want and I'm not leaving with him." I growled as their smiles widen as they began to float around me. "Oh you're acting so brave but what's this? The smell of fear is just pouring off you. Hmm delicious." The girl muttered as she took a deep breath of air and seemed to get high off the smell.

"Yes my poor boy we can see the truth. Your heart is weak and cowardly. I'll tell you what; we'll give you an offer we've never given anyone before. We let you live if you turn and leave now, weak essence like yours isn't worth the time." Pyro said as he floated closer to my ear as he whispered the last part. The perfect bribe and he knew I knew it, never before had they let someone live but now they were. "No." I forcefully whispered as my heart began to beat hard against my chest, I wanted nothing more than to take the bribe but I couldn't let my friends down and I couldn't let Severus die like this.

The twins looked at me with wide eyes before smiling, "Well then it's time for some fun." They both said together before they disappeared. I quickly spun around to see if I could see where they disappeared but nothing when suddenly I was flying through the air and then becoming personal friends with the wall. Falling to the ground I groaned as I pushed myself up to my knees only to be thrown again but this time I got caught in the chains. "Damn it, you dirty scum butt fucking assholes. " I groaned as I untangled myself and fell to the ground. "Well look brother he's not as weak as he seems." Giggled Vetis giggled as her brother smirked, "It's time for the real fun my dear sister."

_**-Save me -Draco Malfoy-**_

I stared blankly out the tiny window of my chamber, I felt so numb as I looked up at the moon that once gave me hope. Voldemort had left me alone all day, this morning when he woke up he looked at me with a look that made it seem like it he was another person but it was soon replaced but it still haunted his eyes and he soon left. I was glad he was gone; I couldn't stand to look at him. He was my captor, my jailor and worse…my husband. I couldn't get away, I was trapped. I'm too weak to run and plus Fenrir was out there waiting for me to try something.

Sniffing I wiped my damp eyes as I walked over to my bed and sat down and pulled my legs close to me, Cassie was wrong. There was nothing that could change that and that was that. A sudden yell of anger from the other room caught my attention as I turned around to look at the door as a series of thuds and muffled yells continued in the other room. 'What the hell?' I silently asked as moved back to the window away from the door.

**Well there is Chapter 14, not that long and kinda boring in my opinion but that's me. I'm my worst critic **** it happens. So anyways Chapter 15 will be around soon and I people are still interested in what's next and best way to show you are is reviews! Please people reviews but thank you to my readers and special thanks to my reviewers.**

**One more thing, the names for the twins there's a reason I picked them. The girl's name Vetis means demon of Corruption and the boy Pyro means Prince of Falsehood and lies. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own the plot and additional characters **

**Chapter: 15**

Ginny and I had began to move statues around only to find that most of them were stuck to the floor but the plates under it could still be moved, so we ended up lying them over. The one under Sirius had said "tries to save love one and ends up falling in the veil." Ron's had said "caught in disaster and controlled by master." And several others ran along the same lines. All about death and control and referring to some master, "Hermione what do you think about all this?" Ginny asked as she finished writing notes on this place, she was always had a book with her for her to write in, kinda made me proud.

"I don't know really, we'll have to ask Professor Black and Dumbledore." I muttered before getting slapped in the shoulder with Ginny's book. "What the hell Ginny?" I growled as I rubbed my shoulder, 'god she has a cannon for an arm.' I thought angrily. "For someone so smart, that was a pretty dumb comment. Don't you get it? Dumbledore has to know about this. It's his castle, how could he not?" Ginny said angrily as began to sketch something in her book, "We don't know that for sure Ginny. You can't just blame people for nothing but a whim." I growled back with no actual heat in it, I knew she was right. Who easy could it be? Dumbledore had once told us he knew about everything in this castle and… "Shit! Ginny we need to find Blaise and Pansy and get the hell out of here!" I yelled as I ran toward the door only to find it gone. "Oh god!" I whispered in despair as Ginny came over to me put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her, "What's got you going all of a sudden?" she asked. "He knows were here Ginny, nothing goes on in this castle without him knowing it." I whispered as I looked around for another way out.

Ginny started cursing behind me as she too started looking around for a way out, "Damn Hermione we fell right into a trap. But lucky were not totally defenseless." She said as she grinned and pulled out a little trinket. It was a little bell, a port key, "Oh hell ya!" I yelled happily as I ran over to her as the fire went out and left us in the dark which lead to me crashing into her and us ending up in a pile on the floor and the port key rolling away. "Damn it!"

_**-Save Me-Cassie Black-**_

__Growling I spun around and picked up a chair and slammed it into Fenrir's big freaking ugly head with as much force I could. He went sailing into the wall with the chair shattering around him, "Take that you ugly bitch." I growled as I darted to grab my sword that lay across the room on the floor where it had been knocked away from me. Fenrir wasn't down by any shot and we both knew it and we both were thirsty for the others blood as he clashed again and again, dancing in this dance of fist and claws and blood. Both of hearts set on one thing, the death of the other for revenge of the ones we lost. Fenrir's brother and sisters littered the floor around us, just like it had been all those years ago when it was the other way around.

"You will die bitch!" he growled as he tried to slice my throat with his claws but failed again, I quickly ducked under his arm and slammed my hand into his stomach and sent a surge of magick threw my into his nerves system which dropped him to his knees, howling like banish as he clutched his sides. "No Fenrir, it's you who will die. It's time for you to pay for your sins, for every life you ruined, for turning me into a monster!" I said as I screamed the last part as I stood over him with my sword ready to strike. But once again I was reminded not to get lost in the moment as Fenrir struck my side and knocked me a crossed the room. Growling I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the pain surging threw my wounds as I jumped up and grabbed the chandelier as Fenrir slammed into the place I once laid and I quickly dropped down and wrapped my legs around his large neck and locked my ankles and fastened my arms around his neck as the struggle began.

_**-Save me-Blaise Zambini-**_

I spat blood the floor as I sent another curse towards Vetis and Pyro but once again they disappeared into mist again. Sudden pain in back caused me to scream out as an invisible blade pierced my back. Falling to my hands in knees I gasped as blood leaked from my mouth as I tried cope with the pain. My body was torn into pieces, these two were more true than I thought, everything I heard about they were now doing to me and I could barely hold on. I could barely move now as my body fell to the ground, "Awe brother dear, I do believe our toy is done, hmm maybe we should go ahead and eat him?" Vetis giggled again as she and her brother loomed over me.

"Yes my dear sister, let's eat this one so we can get to the other one." Pyro whispers as I suddenly felt like my life was being ripped from my body. Oh god the pain was the worst I have ever felt in my life, it felt like the very essence was being pulled out of me. My soul, spirit and life being sucked out of me as I withered on the floor alone among the many dead bodies, ' I failed' I thought as a tear slipped from my eye as darkness began to settle in, when I heard a muffled scream as the darkness covered me.

_**-Save me-Draco Malfoy-**_

I couldn't believe it, I must be dreaming. There was no possible way that Harry Potter while sitting by a window at the Voldemort's Hideout. "Seriously? Your just gonna sit there? I came here to rescue you and I risked my life to do it and you're just staring at me like its nothing but a dream. Ugh maybe you need convincing." He said as a evil gleam came in his eyes as he came up to me and gently placed his hand on my cheek and bent down and gently brushed his lips against mine and pulled back to look at me. "Holy…" I whispered as my lips tingled as I looked at him wide eyed as he smiled back at me as I finally noticed the worry in his eyes.

Smiling I gently gave him a peck on the lips before hugging him closely, "Thank you" I whispered as tears began to leak from my eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me close. We sat there for Merlin knows how long before he slowly pulled back and wiped my tears away as he held my face in his hands before he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hands before pulling me up. "Come on we need to find Professor Black and get out of here before Voldemort wakes up." He said as he pulled me along with him as we walked out of my room to see tons of dead and unconscious bodies lying around.

Harry quickly kept up his pace as he kept looking around for Cassie, I couldn't believe it! 'She's alive!' I thought happily as I helped him look. We soon came to a room that was glowing red; cautiously we walked up to it and peeked in. There stood Cassie covered in blood standing in front of a fire that was slowly eating away a body that looked like a werewolf. 'Fenrir' I thought nervously as I placed my hand over my nose to try and block out the smell of burning fur and flesh. "Professor Black we need to leave." Harry said calmly as we watched her stand there for a few more minutes before nodding and turning and walking out and past us, towards the exit and we quickly trailed behind.

**Well there is Chapter 15, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 16 will be along shortly unless something happens. Thank you to all my reviewers and readers, you guys are awesome. But please don't be afraid to drop a line in a review or email, you can tell me what you think or how you see the story going, or anything else. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and additional characters.**

**Chapter: 16**

When I came to I was looking a piston white current that could only be found in one place, a hospital. Sighing I rubbed my eyes wondering how the hell I got here, my eyes slowly adjusted more to more than just the currents to actually notice I was in an actually room instead of a hospital room. 'Where am I? How did I even get here?' I wondered as I sat up and ended up falling right back down from pain siring up my body, "Damn I was hoping to get back up here before you woke up." Came an annoyed voice from the door, slowly I turned my head to the door to see Professor Black standing with a small tray. She slowly walked over to my bed with a slight limp in her step as she sat the tray on the bedside table and sat on the chair near it.

"Everyone else is asleep at the moment since its late." She commented as she picked up the cup of water from the tray and added what looked like to be a crushed herb before she sat it back down and turning to me. "We need sit you up so you can drink the water so your body will heal right." She said as she slowly stood and placed her arms under me before lifting me up to sit. I think in doing this, both of us were hurt, since I could swear I heard her hiss in pain as she forced herself to push me up. For me it just hurt like hell, I felt like every muscle in my body was being pulled in different directions but luckily it calmed down when I was sitting up.

Sighing she sat back down on the chair and handed me my water which I took with unsteady hands and carefully drank it before handing it back to her. "What happened? How am I here?" I asked quietly as she ran one of her hands threw her hair. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Pansy. She's the one who brought you here after we all arrived." She answered as she rubbed her wrist tiredly as she let out a big yawn. Cocking my head to the side carefully I examined her carefully; she was dead tired that was easy to tell. She had bags under her eyes and her eyelids were half way down her eyes and she kept yawning but it seemed like something else was bugging here greatly but I could easily tell, now was not the time to ask. "Why aren't you asleep?" I asked instead

She yawned again before answering, "I have to make sure the lot of you are all alright and taken care of." She said as she rubbed her eyes and got up again and helped me lie down, "Now you need to go back to sleep and let the medicine take affect and heal you. If you need anything, call the house elf Lupe to help you or to get me." She explained as moved my hair from my eyes in a motherly fashion. "Night Blaise." She said as she walked slowly back to the door, "Night Pro...Cassie" I corrected as she stopped and gave me a small smile before leaving the room to Merlin knows where but it didn't matter to me cause in moment I was peacefully asleep.

_**-Save Me-Cassie Black-**_

Sighing as I rubbed my shoulder painfully as my pain killers began to wear off already as I made my way to check on the others. I hadn't been in this house for years, not since my family died, yes it was a vacation home but still, it was almost too much to bear but it was what we had to do now that Dumbledore knew we knew his secret. It was the beginning of something big and tomorrow when everyone is awake and ready we'll discuss what we all found and hopefully lead to some answers.

Stopping at another door I gently cracked it open to see Ginny and Hermione sleeping potion induced peacefully, everyone had something bothering them tonight and almost everyone needed them even the ones who couldn't have them cause it was like poison to them, like me. Sighing I walked in and pulled the covers more over Ginny before they slide all the way off and did the same to Hermione. The both were exhausted but something was bothering them, 'I guess they did find something off in the castle.' I thought with irony as I left their room to go check on the others.

Harry and Pansy were sharing a room tonight since Harry was the only one brave enough to be around the hell twins, I don't understand how they got here or why. All I know is they came with Pansy yet another secret that will have to be unraveled tomorrow. Carefully I laid a smaller blanket over the twins since they didn't have one and they looked cold in their little pillow nest, but as I draped the blanket over them both of their eyes snapped open and stared at me. None of us moved, just stared at one another before I nodded and whispered goodnight to them and headed out of the room. I could feel their eyes following me out of the room but before I went done the hall, I looked back at them to see them cuddling up under the blanket.

Smiling a little bit I headed down to the last people I needed to check on, Severus and Draco. Severus was in about the same state Blaise was, since they went through the same things and Draco… I sighed sadly as I looked down at Draco who was huddled under his blankets, he knew what happened to him and I knew as well. The magickal signature in his stomach was well enough proof and when Draco learned that he was carrying he broke down and refused to let anyone touch him and hide from us but as its already been proven, he doesn't remember I know all his hiding places from when we were kids.

Kneeling down painfully in front of his bed, I gentle petted his hair as tears welled up in my eyes, "I'm so sorry that I failed Draco. I gave you so much false hope only to have this happen." I whispered as I petted his hair once more before forcing myself up painfully. 'God I freaking hurt. Damn Fenrir, pisses me off even when he's dead.' I thought angrily as I left their room and headed towards my own. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I was in reach, my whole body ached and I could only guess that everyone else was going threw it as well but luckily for them they could have potions to make it better, which unlike me, I was allergic to most.

"Is there anything Mistress needs?" came a small voice from beside the bed, looking over I noticed it was Flower, my littlest house elf. She's been with me since I was born and kinda tried to mother me all the time now, "No Flower, nothing as of now but thank you for asking. But I need to be woken up at dawn like normal ok? And please have breakfast ready for everyone as well. "I said tiredly as I moved myself around so I could get under the covers as Flower nodded and blew out my candle leaving me in darkness.

_**-Morning-**_

_**-Save me-Harry Potter-**_

Groaning annoyed as I turned in my sleep to get away from the offending morning sun that seeped through our window this morning, 'God of all mornings it had to be today?' I wondered as I sat up, knowing there was no use in trying to go back to sleep. Looking around I saw Pansy was still asleep and so were the Hell twins, 'they were kinda cute when their sleeping.' I thought as I got out of bed and stretched my tired muscles and quietly made my way out the room, I still felt drained of my magick but there was nothing that could fix that other than a nice big breakfast which I could smell as soon as I walked out of my room.

'Hmm nummy.' I thought as I let my nose lead me to the smell and soon found myself in the kitchen. Looking around I saw Cassie sitting at one of the counters slowly drinking something, I quietly moved over to sit by her and I could now smell she was drinking hot chocolate. "Not a coffee fan?" I asked as I watched her face turn slightly green. "Not in my life, your life or the futures life." She said tiredly as she set her cup down and rubbed her eyes and yawned before she cracked her shoulders. 'Eww, I hate it when people do that. It sounds like their breaking their own bones.' I thought a little grossed out, "What are you doing up? You're not supposed to be up for a least another half n hour when the foods done." Cassie asked quietly as she looked at me with her tired eyes.

"Sunlight." I muttered as I glared at the counter as I remember the evil thing that woke me up which cause Cassie to laugh a little. "Yes sunlight is evil." She whispered as she took another drink of coca and that's how we sat for the next half n hour, in nice relaxing peace waiting for this hell of a day to begin.

_**-Save me-Blaise Zambini-**_

__I slowly ate my breakfast as I looked at the other members of the table, we were all eating slow and there were two reasons for this. One we knew our bodies couldn't handle us gorging ourselves right now and two, we all knew what would happen after we got down eating and none of us really wanted to face the music yet. We were all still tired and in pain and wanted nothing but rest but rest would come later after this puzzle has been solved and right now were only about half way there. We got some clues and stuff, now we need to see if it'll lead us to the buried treasure.

Soon Breakfast was over and we all slowly got up and headed to the living room where we all sat in silence as one of the house elves brought in tea and treats for us without being asked. We all just stared at one another waiting for someone to start but no one seemed to be willing to go. Sighing Cassie looked to Severus and tilted her head and he looked at her for awhile before sighing and nodding. "Alright well I guess I will start since I know more about this in away. As you all know Draco is suppose to be the Dark Lords Bride but as you can guess he didn't want it and neither did I as his mother want him near that thing or did Cassie as his cousin and childhood friend." Severus began as he leaned back into his seat with Draco's head on his lap. "This all started after Draco's first year at Hogwarts, the year when over the summer something happened in the wizarding world as only probably Cassie and Hermione would know about. No one ever found out the cause of it but after it a lot of people changed and were never the same again, including Draco's parents but from what Cassie believes that this goes back farther than that and that was a planned event by someone or something powerful." He said as he petted Draco's hair as Draco looked at him as he told the story.

"Right after this event Draco's parents went into a total change of heart and starting hurting my son.." he started to say but was cut off by Ginny, "You said Draco's parents but yet you're his mother, so doesn't that mean you too were in on it?" Ginny asked curiously. "No, I wasn't allowed to see Draco after he was born only on scheduled visits and he knew nothing of my being his mother till earlier this year but anyways back on track and they have been trying to get on the Dark Lord's god side ever since." Severus said as Cassie nodded and began to speak. "You see a lot of things about this situation don't add up right. Like this one for a fact, Harry this is gonna be a little painful for you but your parents…they weren't real at least the ones your said to have. There was no Lily and James in that year that they were said to be in but there was a woman who was removed from the student lists. Her name was Nagini and she was said to be pregnant at the time of her disappearance and no one knows what happened to either but also no one knew who she was with." Cassie explained as Harry looked at her unbelievingly.

"Then who were Lily and James?" he croaked out quietly as he looked at her, "The only Lily Evans and James Potter to ever be recorder in the witches and wizards log died about four and a half years before you were born." She said as she looked him directly in the eyes. Harry's face turned pale and he nodded and stayed seated as he digested the information quietly. 'Poor kid.' I thought sadly as Cassie turned her gaze to me, "Ok Blaise, we'll start with you. What did you find?" she asked calmly.

"Well as you know I found the hell twins and Severus." I said as I glared at the twins who were looking through a couple books by the fire, "But the room that I was in, it was a big cylinder room with thousands of chains hanging down from it with dead witches and wizards at the end of them. They looked like people you'd see in our history books and they were like dried up prunes." I said as Cassie nodded and turned to Pansy and nodded for her to go.

_**-Save me-Pansy Parkinson-**_

I sighed as I thought back to what happen,

_I quickly sped down the halls, 'I couldn't believe it! Draco was taken by Fenrir to Voldemort! Damn him that flee bitten mongrel.' I thought angrily as I headed down to the deepest part of the castle, there were several tunnels that I didn't know were lead but there was one that I need that would lead me to where I needed to be. I could feel their energy flaring up ever since I first came here, I had asked my mom about it once and she had told me that it was our family that had sealed the Hell Twins and the duty to keep them in line was pasted down every other generation which happen to have me next in line and it was time they realized I was there master._

_ I growled as I jumped down a ledge and headed to the door that contained the little devils and quickly threw it open, I gasped at what I saw. Tons of bodies hanging from chains like dead dried fruit and also the twins making a meal out of my friend! "Vetis and Pyro I command thee to stop now on orders of your master!" I yelled both of them stopped their feeding to look up at me with a glare, "And who are you to claim yourself as our master!" they both yelled as I smirked and cast the curse of obedience on then that only their true master could do. It took awhile for the spell to take full affect but in the end I won our battle of wills._

_ I quickly ordered them to bring me Blaise's unconscious body and ordered them to direct me towards Professor Black's magick energy signal and headed out quickly away from the castle for it had suddenly gained a cold unwelcoming feeling._

"That's all that went down.' I said as I finished my story as I saw Blaise smile at me gratefully. I returned his smile happily and turned towards Professor Black as she finished writing down what I said and turned to Hermione and Ginny.

_**-Save me-Hermione Granger-**_

Nodding I quickly thought back to everything that happened before beginning our tale, "Well ok, we went looking for anything weird like you said and well Ginny found a muggle picture that was pointing and she followed it and it lead to a wall which was actually a secret stairway and so we headed down it but the thing it took forever to get down." I groaned as I remembered the evil long stairway. "Then well we entered this room that looked like a big checker board but the thing is it had statues on all four sides and there were three lines of them plus some scattered on the board. Well the more freakier part about this is that they were statues of actually people and one of them was Sirius Black." I paused as I looked over at Harry as he looked back at me a bit stunned.

I looked at Ginny and silently asked her to take over and she nodded before taking my hand and continuing, "Ok well anyways after we freaked out about that. Hermione tripped on some rubble that happened to have once been a statue of Harry and after we freaked out about that Hermione found out that the stones of the board could be removed, so we removed them and found out on the bottom of them were prophecies of some kind. So we looked at others and some of the statues were glued to them, like Sirius's, his said he'd try to save a love one and fall into the veil. And also there was a statue of my brother and other people, all the statues had ether be controlled or different ways to die. Then we were gonna leave and the lights went out and then strings of light appeared from the statues and connected to the ceiling and each other and one of the was glowing with some kind of symbol on it." Ginny explained as she stopped to think for a moment, "The symbol was a circle with a tear in the middle with like claws coming out of it." I said as I realized what she was trying to remember which earned me a grateful smile. Cassie nodded and waited to see if there was any more before turning to Harry.

_**-SAVE ME-Harry Potter-**_

Sighing I thought back to any important details that she won't know but I really couldn't think of any, "You know my story Cassie, the only thing that I have that is different from yours is that I did see that symbol on Voldemort's shoulder and he seemed to be fighting an inner battle and he kept missing me on purpose with his attacks." I said as Cassie nodded and wrote more stuff down before Draco piped up, "I seen that symbol too." He said as he looked at me before looking away. Sighing I nodded at Cassie signaling I was done and she turned to Severus.

_**-Save Me-Severus Snape-**_

__Sighing, I shrugged; I didn't really have anything to tell. "All I have to say that it was Dumbledore that took me because I remember his voice clearly." I said as looked at her as she nodded and got up and headed out, "I need to look up something's. Feel free to do as you wish but stay in the house." She said as she headed towards the library, which I moved Draco's head and followed her into the library just in time to see her collapse in a chair. "Cassie?" I asked as she stared ahead as the slight tremor ran throw her body, "I think I have an idea of something's'." she whispered as I sat down across from her and waited for her to begin.

_**-Save me-Cassie Black-**_

I quickly waved my hand and put a silencing spell on the room and closed the doors before looking Severus dead in the eyes, "I think….that Harry is Nagini's missing son."

**Well there is Chapter 16, Chapter 17 will hopefully be up tomorrow but I don't know I have something I have to take care of but I will do my best. **** Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I hope you are and will continue to enjoy this story and don't be afraid to drop me a line. **** Peace out peeps **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own additional characters and the plot.**

**Chapter: 17**

I couldn't believe it, I really could not believe the words and reasons coming out of Cassie's mouth but I knew that she was probably right. In all the years that I've knew her, which was basically since she was born, she tended to always be right or very close to it.

Sighing I laid back in my seat and waited for her to explain, she took a deep breath and leaned up in her seat and began to speak, "I don't know for sure but I'm pretty positive that he is. I mean James and Lily were dead for several years and suddenly their back and have a son but yet Nagini who was pregnant with a child just falls off the map never to be heard from again? It doesn't add up right Sev." She explained as she got up and started pacing; it did kinda make sense if you thought about it. How could two dead people just reappear and have a newborn son when another one just disappeared with her unborn son, it just didn't fit right.

Looking towards her I nodded for her to continue, "Also that "chessboard" down in the bottom of the school, I know what that is. It's called Riddle me Death or Control, it's a very complex thing and takes a lot of magick to use one not to meant making one!" she said angrily as she flopped down on her chair. Taking in a deep breath before nodding and standing up and headed over to stand in front of the large glass windows, "So what else is there?" I whispered quietly as I heard a sigh from Cassie's tired form. "There was only one person that Nagini was said to have been with and that was Tom Riddle. I even meet them once when they were together. They were in the market together when I bumped into them, he was so different. He didn't seem possible of evil, he was so devoted to her and his unborn son." she whispered as she slumped down into her chair.

Taking one last look at the afternoon sky I turned back to Cassie and sat across from her again, "What happened to Nagini then?" I asked as Cassie shrugged and silence fell over both of us as we tried to make out this puzzle unaware of the ears that had heard.

_**-Save me-Harry Potter-**_

A small smile was playing across my lips as I watched Draco, we had moved up to his bed room and he laid his head down on my lap and was now lightly sleeping peaceful. It was amazing to me that he even let me touch him after all that have happened to him but I couldn't help this feeling I was having. At first I thought it was the obligation of a friend but now I'm not so sure, when I'm around him I feel powerful for once. I don't feel like he expects me to be that powerful hero and it almost seems to annoy him when my hero persona rises up.

Sighing a coughed a little as my throat reminded it's me that I haven't had anything to drink for awhile, 'I wonder…'. "Dobby!" I called out and in no time the little house elf popped up in front of me, feeling a twitch in my lap I looked down to make sure Draco hadn't waken but luckily he hadn't. "What can Dobby do for Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby asked quietly as his gazed looked at Draco before me, "Could you go down to the kitchen and get me a drink?" I asked as Dobby nodded in his hyper fashion and disappeared. Sighing again I leaned back against the wall and relaxed as I waited but it seemed that Dobby wasn't coming back as time went by, 'Where is he? It's been ten minutes.' I thought annoyed as I careful moved Draco and headed down to get it myself.

Upon reaching the kitchen I heard voices arguing, 'Wait…Dobby? Kreacher?' I silently asked as I pushed open the door a bit to hear what they were screeching about now. "Mr. Harry Potter isn't his son! You know what high one says! He is no more Nagini and Tom's son!" Dobby yelled angrily as he stomped his little feet.

Kreacher sneered angrily as he continued to sweep the floor, "The mud blood is their son, and he is hidden in secret to kill his family while that high one uses him to kill all the little dolls on the board. That boy has shadows over his eyes, lies in his heart and riddles in his mind. Truth needs to come out! Mistress knows this. She's upstairs talking to dragon's mother, they thinking on how to tell him and not have him explode." Kreacher grumbled strongly as he glared at Dobby.

I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be possible. Me, the son of Tom Riddle and Nagini? The man I've been set on killing? The man who raped the one I want? 'No it can't be possible…but what if it is?' I thought as my emotions started to get away from me and I felt like a force was pushing in on me, a force that I needed to release.

**Well there is Chapter 17, it's not the best. I've been really busy and having a bit of a writer's block on how to make things turn out but I will have some more Chapters coming up soon. Did some idea and story talk with my twin (nosyrosie16) at school the past two days and I think I have some good ideas for the next couple chapters. So sorry about the delay, I'll make it up to you soon by more updates coming your way and thank you to all my reviewers. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and additional characters**

**Chapter 18**

Taking in a deep breath I rolled over trying to find the source of heat that disappeared but couldn't find it. Blinking, I slowly sat up and looked around for Harry but couldn't find him, "Harry?" I called cautiously as I got up and walked out of the room, something didn't feel right. Like something was about to happen, slowly I walked down the stairs and I heard the rattling of the trinkets and pictures that were around the room, then I felt it.

Slowly turning around the corner my suspicions were confirmed as I saw Harry standing there frozen like a statue but you could begin to tell the beginning of an explosion. 'I've heard about him losing control like this before at Hogwarts.' I thought as I felt a shiver run up my spine as I remember the stories I heard and the feeling of his power pushing on me now. A shifting motion in the mirror not far from Harry caught my attention as I let my eyes slide over there only to see Harry's reflection shifting. His hair was becoming longer and his skin tanner instead of its washed out look but then the reflection shifted back to normal then back again like it was a…'Glamour' I thought silently as stayed pressed against the wall.

Suddenly Cassie and papa burst in from the side door and stopped as they looked like they ran into the wall. "Harry! Can you hear me?" Cassie yelled as she tried to reach Harry but he seemed to be so lost in his magick. A sudden thumping from beside me caused me to turn and spot two houses elves, two houses elves I knew. "Dobby, Kreacher what's going on?" I whispered hurriedly as I made sure that not to get the others attentions. Dobby looked at me with tear filled eyes before he began to bang his head off the wall and curse himself, Kreacher growled and looked at me. "The boy found out the truth, the truth that was hidden. He heard me and Dobby talking about the truth." He grumbled as he glared at Dobby. "What truth?" I asked hurriedly as I stopped myself from grabbing him and shaking him.

Kreacher looked at me with his dark eyes before speaking, "The truth of his parents. The truth he is Nagini and Tom's son. The one who was taken and given to the dead to be raised but only to be dead again by the father but not the same father, no a changed father, one who has the scar. The symbol that shows the high master is there." Kreacher explained but I heard none of it after he uttered the words "Nagini and Tom's son", 'The snake? The snakes name in Nagini and Voldemort's name is Tom…oh god!' I thought as I felt like the breath had been stole from me as I leaned against the wall.

'Harry is the son of the man who raped me!' I thought as things around me began to rattle harder and began to move around before falling and shattering as Harry's magick began to grow even stronger.

_**-Save me-Cassie Black-**_

The intensity of Harry's power began to really take its toll on me and give me a monster migraine as his magick began to soar higher and higher. Everyone was down stairs now and hovering around Harry, well as close as they could with this barrier around him. 'This isn't good, he keeps building like this he'll destroy the house and give Dumbledore a slap in the face when he explodes.' I thought as I began to think of opinions but only came up with one.

I looked at Severus and nodded as I teleported myself beside Harry before grabbing on to him and teleporting away as quickly as I could but as soon as I landed somewhere else. He exploded.

_**-Save me-Severus Snape-**_

__I sighed annoyed as the three girls cried out as they disappeared, 'Oh god, why are girls such drama queens…but still.' I thought grimily as I worried about the safety of my cousin as I walked over to Draco who I spotted curled up on the floor. "Dragon?' I whispered as I gently moved his hair as he looked up at me with big confused eyes before launching himself at me and bearing himself into my cloak, "I don't know what to do papa." He cried as he held on to me. Sighing I wrapped my arms around him and carried him up stairs, this wasn't going to be easy, Draco now knew the truth of Harry Potter…or should we say Harry Riddle.

**Well here is chapter 18, short but not bad. I'll hopefully have Chapter 19 up soon. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, hope to have more soon. **


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot and the additional characters

Chapter: 19

I could feel the pressure in me disappear as I fell to my knees exhausted, laying my head on the ground I clenched my eyes closed as tears began to leak from my eyes. 'How is this possible? Why is everything I know a lie! Why? Why me?' I thought desperately as tears began to fall faster and I sobbed into the dirt. The sounds of soft footsteps were heard coming towards me but I didn't care anymore, let however it is kill me. I had nothing anymore; I didn't even really have a history. It was all lies that were created to keep me under control.

Something dropped down beside me and sighed, "So this is your solution? Lay here and just let any enemy come up and kill you?" came Cassie's voice. Hiccupping I turned to lay on my side, facing away from her, "What does it matter what I do? Everything I know, everything about me is a lie." I muttered as I looked over the wasteland we were in as the afternoon sun began to disappear behind the mountains. "Harry for someone who's been threw a lot of shit you sure are stupid. So the foundation you built your life on are lies but everything else is real. Your courage, your beliefs, your emotions, your dreams, everything besides the facts about James and Lily and what revolved around them is true. People still need and want you here and if they're really who they claim to be they will stand behind you and together all of us will solve this riddle." Cassie said as she laid her hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shook off before standing up angrily and glaring at her only to pause when I saw her appearance.

Her clothes were torn up and dirty, her lip and forehead were bleeding and still dripping down her face. There were also bruises and cuts all over her arms and neck and legs as well, "What happened to you?" I asked quietly as she shrugged and stood up and dusted her shorts off in vain. "I was a little too close when you exploded." She said as it was no big deal but it was. "Are you crazy? I could have killed you!" I screamed as she just shrugged again. Sighing angrily I glared at her, "Ok miss I know everything, tell me what do I do know?" I asked tiredly as I stood beside her.

She was silent for awhile, just staring at the darkening sky before she took in a deep breath, "Be who you are, not what people expect but most of all. Be yourself." She said softly as she started walking towards the woods. I stood there for a moment, just processing what she had said, 'Be myself? How am I really?' I thought as I laugh of irony came and I headed after Cassie, 'Guess this is the time to find out.'

_**-Save Me-Severus Snape-**_

I sat by the small window of my room and watched my dragon sleep; he was so lost and scared even when he didn't show it and I had no idea how to give him the guidance he needed. Sighing I looked out to see the sun had disappeared behind the mountains and the moon had risen into the sky as stars began to scatter around the dark blanket that covered the sky.

I knew that I was never a good mother, I had given my son up without a fight because I was to stun that the one I loved betrayed me and now my son was in trouble. He was scared, lost and pregnant and I didn't know what to do to help him. Turing back around I walked over to sit on the edge of Draco's bed and looking down at him. He looked so innocent and it pained me to know that there was a storm boiling under that surface. Growling I stood up and went into the bathroom and closed the door and looked at the man who stared back at me.

A pair of worn black eyes stared back at me as they trailed over the long greasy black hair and pale skin that use to be fair. 'Soon I can throw away this disguise and be the real Severus Snape, not this miserable looking old bat. I will no longer let people screw me over and hurt my love ones; they will soon hit hell before it happens again.' I swore as I looked at the mirror once more before a smirk crawled over my face. 'Or I can do it now.' I thought as I got to work.

_**-Save Me-Cassie Black-**_

Rolling my shoulders I opened the door and entered my home with Harry following me. Locking the door I watched him out of the corner of my eye head upstairs to probably get a shower. Sighing I went upstairs myself and knocked on Hermione and Ginny's room before opening it to see all four of them in there. "Meeting in one hour, it's time to make a plan." I said as I saw evil creep into all of their eyes. 'I knew it, there all little devils.' I thought amusedly as I headed to my room to get a shower and take care of my wounds.

-_**An Hour later—**_

Standing in front of everyone I looked at all their faces and observed every one of them, Hermione and Ginny were on either side of Blaise kinda resting against him while he relaxed between the two of them. Pansy was sitting on the window ceil with Vetis and Pyro at her feet watching my every move, while Draco and Severus sat on the couch. A smile crept across my face as I saw that he finally got rid of his disguise and was the man I once knew. His hair was now had a light glossy look to it as it hung around his face, his skin was now fair and clear and his eyes glowed with life and knowledge. My eyes traveled over to the other person room and my smile slipped away as I saw the turmoil in Harry's eyes.

Taking a deep breath I nodded before I raised my hands in front of me and began, "Ok as we know Harry is the son of Nagini and Tom Riddle and for some reason he was taken from them and Nagini was turned into a snake and Tom is now out to kill Harry and everyone in the world." I said as I carefully recalled the information I was given by each of them. "Then Dumbledore the most powerful wizard since Merlin refuses to destroy him but yet play with him as it seems. The two of our explores find a Riddle me control or death down in the deeper parts of the dungeon and another finds a feeding ground for the Hell twins." I said as they smile cruelly.

Not only that, Fenrir and his werewolves got into and left Hogwarts with no problems what so ever. So ladies and gents it's kinda safe to say that Dumbledore is our bad guy, the question is where do we find real proof and take him down?" I asked as all of them seemed to look at one another for awhile, thinking and soon Hermione perked up almost excited. "We can find Elorna!" she explained. "What?" I asked totally confused.

_**-Save me-Hermione Granger-**_

I looked at everyone else in the room to see if they knew what I was talking about only to be let down, "Don't you guys read anything?" I asked annoyed before growling as they all shrugged. "Elorna is a myth of Hogwarts, its suppose to be buried deep with the bottom of the castle and it contains the essence of the woman who gave her life in a battle that once took place there. There at the time was only a little safe house and when she felt herself dying she sent all of her magick to protect that house and it's said that the safe house is still there just its been built around and over time built on to with the layers of dirt and land that was added on to it became the deep dungeons and such." I explained as they nodded.

"So what exactly would we be looking for?" Harry asked as he came to lean against the couch, "Well its said she extended her magick and began to protect Hogwarts as well so I don't know exactly what it is we'd be looking for but she there down at the very bottom but I got a feeling that Dumbledore may be threatening her because she vowed to protect everyone." I said confidently as Cassie nodded.

"Ok then we need more help, we need to find out who we can get to help us but since Dumbledore knows were up to something we'll have to be very very careful. We'll have to go back to Hogwarts in the cover of the night and work very quickly and go through every house and bring back the ones who will help us, if they seem suspicious, bring them anyways. We might be able to get something out of them." Cassie said as she looked at the grand old clock as it began to chime.

"Alright we'll put the first phase of our plan in motion tomorrow night, so sleep up and tomorrow we'll get ready to start destroying the real evil." Cassie pledged.

_**Ok well there is Chapter 19, I know I could have added more but I didn't want to really and I have got all the kinks out of what I'm gonna do and who I should bring over and who I shouldn't. So if you have any suggestions please send me a message or even in a review is fine, but tell me and even if they aren't in the Harry Potter series, you can send them and I will give credit and make sure that people know that character is yours. But anyways thanks for reading and reviewing if you do. Hopefully Chapter 20 will be up by tomorrow sometime or if by some chance in fate tonight. **____** Peace out everyone.**_


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own the plot and additional characters**

**Chapter: 20**

Personally I wasn't sure that this plan was going to work but we needed to try something and quick. Walking to the gargoyle statue that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office I started naming off candies before finally I found the right one and the entrance slide open. 'Bats blood sickles, yuck. Well here goes nothing, let's see if we I can play the game right and come out on top.' I thought as I walked up the stairs to my target. My job was simple and maybe the hardest, I had to keep Dumbledore contained and focused on me while the others got things set up and found what we needed to make this work.

Taking a deep breath as I came to the door and opened it without knocking I came face to face with Dumbledore, "Aw Professor Black, I've been expecting you."

**-Save Me-Hermione Granger-**

Running down the hidden passageways with only my wand and the mischief map to lead me, I prayed I was going the right way as Ginny followed close behind as we ran down yet another set of stairs. "Hermione, where are we going exactly?" Ginny gasped out as she ran beside me now. "To the very bottom of the castle, Elorna's chamber is said to be there." I answered as I quickly slammed into another door to open it. Cassie had told us only to us magick when we strictly needed it to help her keep Dumbledore's attention away from us.

Looking at the map once more I tried to see how far we had to go when suddenly the floor disappeared from underneath us and we fell.

**-Save Me-Pansy Parkinson-**

Standing in the Hell Twins room, I examined all the dead wizards, witches, muggleborns, creatures that have been here for god knows how long. 'Now why would he have done this? There is something that I'm missing here but what is it' I thought as I walked up to a one of the older looking ones and carefully moved it around and looked at it. "What is it that they had that he wanted?" I whispered as the twins floated behind me in silent.

-**Save Me-Harry Potter-**

Squeezing into the Gryffindor common room, I quickly looked around to see who was around but no one was in here. 'They must all be asleep by now, I guess that makes things easier' I thought as I skipped up the stairs to the boys dorms. Quietly I pushed the door open and peeked inside to see all the beds full except two, mine and Ron's.

'Now where could he be?' I questioned as I slipped in the room as I quickly got to work, I had no time to waste on wondering where he was.

Neville was first since he is the closest. Sitting on the end of his bed and spelled the currents closed and put up a silencing spell. Leaning over Neville, I shook him awake and slammed my hand over his mouth as he started to scream. After a while he finally stopped and just looked at me wide eyed and frozen, "Are you done?"

He nodded stiffly as I slowly took my hand away and let him sit up, "Where the bloody hell have you been Harry?" He whispered.

"Neville all that will come later but right now I need to talk to you about something." I said as he nodded and I took a deep breath and began to talk.

-**-Save Me-Draco Malfoy-**

So far things have been good, Crabbe and Goyle are on our side along with Millicent but everyone else is with Voldemort. Waiting for them to finish packing, I thought back to Theo's response. "_I will forever serve the Dark Lord._" I don't understand why he wants to serve that monster, I don't care if he's Harry's father or not. That's all he'll ever be to me.

"Draco we're ready to go." Came Milli's voice as she stood behind me with Crabbe and Goyle ready to go. Nodding I turned and headed for the door and headed to where Severus's lab was, that was the second part of my mission since it wasn't safe for me to go into any other of the dorms since the snakes of the school weren't to liked.

"Get everything you can and be careful. We need all the ingredients we can have at the safe place. So be quick and hurry." I ushered as they all got to work.

-**Save Me-Ginny Weasley-**

"Hermione! Hermione wake up please!" I cried as Hermione lay limp within my arms. I tried my best to make a make shift bandage around the wound on her head but even with the blood slowing, she still hasn't woken up.

Wiping the tears away, I looked around to try and see if there was anything close by that could help us but I couldn't really see anything. But I did hear water and it sounded close. "Hold on Hermione, we'll make it through this. I promise." I swore as I got up and pulled her up with me and started walking slowly towards the sound as I tried to ignore my own pain.

After a while of stumbling around I finally felt the cool water hit my feet and I feel to my knees in the water as I pulled Hermione's head into my lap and let the water rush around us. Sniffing as I listened to Hermione's heart beat and the water, I began to fill hopeless when I heard a something from behind me.

"Are you ok?"

-**Save Me-Blaise Zambini -**

Breathing heavily as continued to try and break the statue of Sirius Black but it barely even had a scratch on it. "Damn it! Why won't you break you stubborn bastard!" I screamed at it as it looked back at me with that some stony look. Growling I waved my wand and made it smaller and picked it up and stuck it in my pocket and left. "Stupid statue."

-Save Me-Cassie Black-

Growling I held onto the arms of my chair and glared at Dumbledore, "Do you really think that you're so far on top of the world that nothing can touch you?" I hissed at him as his eyes continued to twinkle at me as an evil smile shined on his face. "Do you believe that you could actually take me down? I have some much in store for you and anyone who joins you. I own the game of war, I'm only waiting to see the floor crumble from under you and you fall."

Sneering, I stood up and walked to the door and headed out with one last word, "That's what you think."

_Well that's all of Chapter 20 and it's not my best work. I'm sorry its took me so long to get it up but things have been hectic and I've had no time to do anything. So hopefully I'll find some stable ground here soon and be able to get back into my zone for writing and get this story going and finished. Please Peoples leave some reviews or comments. Thank you for reading _


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

**Chapter 21**

Pacing nervously around my room I waited for any bells to go off that gave indication that I was needed. Cassie said I needed to stay here for the simple fact that things can go wrong and we needed someone with skills to help the ones how may need it. But I still didn't understand why I was stuck here and not closer to the school. I was not helpless and it annoyed me that she was treating me like this. I was a full grown man that could take care of myself, have been for years.

"Daddy?" came the soft voice of my child, "Yes Draco, when did you get back?" I asked as I checked him over for injuries when I became aware of the three behind him. "Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent?" I asked as they smiled sheepishly as several children popped out from behind them. "These are the ones who want to join us." Draco answered as a young girl popped out from behind his cloak.

Sighing I nodded and took the bag from Draco's shoulder and motioned for the others to follow me, we had work to be done.

-Save Me-Blaise Zambini-

Walking carefully around another corridor I checked once again for any of these aurors that were stalking about. Seems Dumbledore isn't going to play fair and went for the big guns. "Blaise?" came a quiet voice from behind a statue. Peeking around, I saw piercing green eyes staring at me, "Harry?" I asked. "Ya it's me now get your ass back here. We have another way out of here and we can do it under the radar. Now get back here!" he growled as he jerked me back by my hood into the space behind the statue.

"Seriously? Did you really have to jerk that hard? "I whined a bit as I rubbed my neck as I looked at him only to see his wasn't the only set staring at me. "Uhh I see you got the crew together, so about this sneaking out again?" I asked as Harry rolled his eyes.

-Save Me-Ginny Wealsey-

Looking behind me I saw a cloaked figured standing not too far away. "Who are you?" I growled as I pulled Hermione close to me as I tried to push myself backwards away from them. "Your friend is hurt. You will need help getting out of here but first you must deliver something for me to the Black one." They said as they threw a book at my feet.

It was old and tattered and looked like it would turn to dust by a single touch but alas I did pick it up. "Good now give that to the Black one and you will find the answers to the old one's madness." They said as the ground around us began to glow and soon everything went bright before it faded back and I saw tons of eyes staring at us.

"Uh hi Ginny?" Blaise said as he looked between the two of us, "Hermione got hurt and this weird cloaked person came and sent us here!" I blurted out as I felt embarrassment creep up on me. I heard Harry sigh as he reached down and hoisted Hermione up on his shoulders. "We need to keep moving and quickly before they find us." Harry said as a shout rang out signaling the aurous had found us.

"Run!"

-Save Me-Cassie Black-

Jumping out of the way from another spell that one of the aurous sent my way, I started to feel very annoyed by the distraction. 'Need to think of something and quickly. Hopefully the others are already out and safe.' I thought a little too soon as I saw Pansy run through the hallway, trying to avoid the grabbing hands of the aurous.

"Damn" I growled as I jumped over the table and headed after Pansy, taking out each auror that I could along the way. Finally I reached Pansy and threw us out the open window.

_Well that is Chapter 21, I know its short but right now, it's all I can do with the craziness of life but soon we will have this story flown and working onto its ending. Will it be a happy or sad one? Who knows but we still have a ways to go before we reach that point. So until next time, Enjoy and review. _


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters**

_** Please read the Announcement, it tells of what will be going on with this story and others!**_

**Chapter: 22**

Sighing as I wrapped up my wound on my shoulder, I looked around at everyone. Harry had gathered a good number of people and now they were all safe. Safe from whom I wasn't sure of anymore. The more I learn about this, the more I start losing sight on which the real enemy is.

Sighing once again, I looked over at Draco and noticed him rubbing his stomach as he talked to Blaise and Pansy. I wanted to say Voldemort was the bad guy for raping Draco but what if he was another pawn in the game that Dumbledore had set up in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I understood why Draco didn't kill the baby; he couldn't take an innocent life, no matter how they were created.

"What seems to be on your mind dear niece?" Severus asked as he came up beside me. I looked at him for a moment as I watched him take the bandages away from me and finish wrapping the wound. "Just trying to figure this riddle out." I murmured as I let my arm fall down once he was done. "Nothing is making sense and with every day comes a different clue and ugh I'm so sick of this shit." I groaned as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

I felt a hand rest on my far shoulder as I felt myself guided to lie against Severus's chest. "You need to relax Cassie or else things will start slipping by you and then we'll all be in trouble." He whispered jokingly as he began petting my hair. Sighing I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as I enjoyed the comfort I haven't had since a child.

**-Save me-Ginny Weasely-**

Dipping the sponge back into the bowl once more and squeezed the blood out of it. Sighing I waited for the water to clean itself for me so I can get back to cleaning Hermione's wounds. The fall we had done more damage than I thought at first, she had a long cut down her back along with a bad bump on the head.

Dipping the sponge back in the now clean water I continued to clean the wound. I didn't know what to do other than clean her up and bandage her and wait. The others were so busy with everything else I didn't want to let them know what was going on. I had to be a big girl now and play my part and take care of Hermione cause if I couldn't do that than what use was I?

**-Save me-Draco Malfoy-**

I smiled as I watched Pansy mother some of the first years that had come along with us, they were so scared but no one could actually say what they were scared of the most. Looking around at all the different kids that had come here for safety and to join us in ending this shit I couldn't help but feel scared. They were all so young and we were dragging them into this war but I guess what Cassie said was true. No matter how young they are and whether they know it or not, they are part of the war. They are the leverage.

These kids were the future to our world and who ever had them has the upper hand. But as much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to get suspicious of my cousin. She had so many secrets and refuses to tell them to anyone. She figured out about Harry's past easy and merlin knows what else she's got hiding within the depths of her mind.

Sighing I looked over towards Cassie as she got and headed upstairs to do whatever she does up in whatever room she goes to where no one can find her.

'I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I don't know what she's up to but I will find out.'

-**-Save me-Severus Snape-**

'Ugh that girl just doesn't know where to move next in this chess game against Dumbledore. She knows what she's got to do but she doesn't understand how to or even where to begin looking. We don't have time for this! War is coming and it's coming strong.' I thought as I went down to check on the potion I had brewing for tonight.

Cassie was moving one piece now and I don't complete agree with it but I'm not stupid. I know she has a reason even if she is clueless on how to lose this war. Adding some dragons' blood to the mix and waited till it turned clear, I carefully spelled it to pour into a small vial and close up and sit on the table as I sunk into a nearby chair.

Sighing heavily I rubbed my tired eyes as I leaned my head back and let my tired old body relax and soon drifted off.

**-Save Me-Cassie Black-**

Fiddling with the small statue of Sirus Black, I tried to understand how I could use this to my advantage but nothing was coming to me. 'Ugh at this rate, I'm so freaking screwed if I can't figure this out!' I mentally screamed as I threw myself into a nearby chair with a huff.

'Ok the pieces were created for that board and they were placed on a square where they could either die or be controlled. Now how can you turn this around and bring the people linked to the pieces back to life or out of someone's control?' I thought tiredly as I looked at the statue again.

'I wonder…'

**-Save me-**

Dusk fell upon the mansion as everyone settled in for a night of rest. Many had been given new hope, other new fears. Doubts and suspicions have begun to blossom in some minds and problems may arise but it all boils do to one question. Will they win or will the fall?

_Well there is chapter 22, not that long and not the best but hey it is a slight move closer to our ending. Chapter 23 will be along when it gets finish but please read the Announcement; it will tell you the future concerning this story. Thank you as always my dear reader. Enjoy and Review _


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: reread earlier chapters, it gets really annoying writing it over and over again.

Well everyone I'm back! God knows I've taken my sweet time getting back here to deliver another chapter to my readers. Things have been really crazy. Moving to college, writers block, then computer not working, classes, homework, stupid forced socialness, etc. But that's behind us now and I have a chapter to deliver to you. Hope you enjoy and please review.

Chapter 23

Jumping into the pit where the doorway to the veil was held, I began to wonder if maybe I was completely crazy. How could this work? What did I have to lose by trying it? A lot actually, one slip up and it could change everything. But maybe that's what we needed right now, a change in things. But where does the change need to be?

Sighing as I began to circle the veil wondering if my idea would work. Stopping in front of the entrance, I held the small statue of Sirius in my hands and took a deep breath as I stared into the veil as it began to glow.

Save Me: Draco Malfoy

Lying on my bed, I rubbed at my baby bump wondering what I was going to do. 'I'm only 17 and I'm pregnant and there is a war about and I can't do anything. Why am I even keeping this thing? Why? It will only remind me of…." I thought with a shudder as I stopped rubbing the slightly bump and just stared at it, thinking.

Save Me: Harry Potter

Staring into the bathroom mirror, I tried to figure understand what was going on. Understand exactly who I was. I kept seeing my reflection flexing, like it wasn't real. Like it was a warp or a living lie that was starting to grow weaker, maybe it is. I'm supposed to be the son of Voldemort and Nagini, so if the diary is truthful then Dumbledore did change me. Changed me to look like James and Lily because it won't be a good lie if their baby looked like other people.

Glancing down at the picture within Nagini's diary at the happy version of a younger Tom Riddle and Nagini Snow I couldn't help but feel a pulling feeling towards them. Like I'm supposed to know them, be close to them, worry and be with them. I don't understand what is going on and no one can seem to give me actual answers to my questions.

Looking back up into the mirror, I placed my hands on my face wondering what I'm actually supposed to look like. Sighing as I dropped them, I walked back till my knees came in contact with the toilet and fell to sit upon it. "Who am I?"

Save Me: Hermione Granger

Groaning softly as I pried my eyes open to look at the black ceiling of my room. Looking around, wondering how I got back here, I saw Ginny sleeping on the edge of my bed and a small smile crawled across my face as I watched her take in a slow deep breath. Merlin how I loved her. Yes you heard me, I Hermione Granger love Ginny Weasley and I was scared of it.

I mean Ginny wasn't gay; no she was always staring at Neville. She could, would never look at me that way. I sighed sadly as I sad smile crawled onto my face as I realized I was being selfish. This is the last thing I needed to be thinking about. There is a war going on and we didn't need an emotional woman crying after the one she loves who has no idea.

"Hermione?" Came a sleepy voice from Ginny as she raised her head and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Are you ok?" she asked as she stared at me as I nodded and was about to say something when a loud yell from downstairs startled us and we raced out of the room.

**I know this chapter sucks. But I'm trying to work out how I want to do this to bring us closer to the ending. Well chapter 24 will be along soon and hopefully it will be better.**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author Rant~ Well as you know from my last chapter things have not been great for me and they are taking time away from my writing. So here is Chapter 24, all done and ready for you to read. Hopefully it's as good as I planned it to be. Also I wanted to let everyone know that if you have something to say about the story or anything, my pm box is open. I love feedback no matter if it is bad or good, as long as it's reasonable. So have a thought then swing it by me. So anyways please read and enjoy and I'll see you at the end.

Chapter: 24

My body screamed in pain as I dragged Sirius into the house. He wasn't awake and my body was ready to give up but I couldn't. Not yet, I still had things to take care of. "Cassie?" came Severus's panicked yell as he took Sirius out of my arms and sat him on the couch as I sat on the floor near the wall. "What the hell is going on?" came Harry's voice from the library as he came in following everyone else from every nick and cranny of the house.

"Potter! Go fetch me some bandages and Draco go get the Black leeches from the lab." Severus ordered as the two boys nodded and did as they were told. "Is that Sirius?" Ginny asked as she from her place at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was standing behind her using the banister as a support beam, waiting for answers. "Yes it is. Now all of you go back to your rooms. No exceptions." Severus ordered as he moved over and hoisted me up and dragged me to a nearby chair.

"You stupid, reckless child! What did you think you were doing?" Severus growled as he pulled off my boots and pants before moving to my coat and shirt. "I mean look at these! You're lucky that you can even walk let alone carry that mutt." Severus growled as Harry and Draco reentered the room and stood, waiting for his next orders. Severus took the black leeches from Draco and Bandages from Harry and ordered them to follow the others to their rooms. The two boys looked like they were about to argue but nodded and made their way upstairs to their rooms.

"You have such a wonderful way with kids. I mean did you see how fast they all just disappeared?" I laughed lightly before groaning in pain as I felt my ribs constrict around my already battered lungs. "Yes yes keep laughing. You'll die sooner then you want to." He growled as he began to let the black leeches attach themselves to my body. "Ugh why are you putting them on me?" I whined as I felt their small teeth bite into the skin.

"They'll pull out the venom from your body that the veil put in your body. If we don't do this then well you will die cause the venom will slowly travel through your body and destroy all your vital organs." He said as he placed one more on me before moving over to Sirius and began repeat my treatment to him. Sighing as I tried to ignore the stinging of the leeches as I realized what Severus had said, "How could the veil poison me?"

"It's quite simple actually, the veil is a living being that feeds on living souls that it consumes and you're only suppose to go one way. Also the poison is to help kill the souls and draw out all energy from the body and makes it easier for the veil to enjoy its meal." He explained with a straight face. I stared at Severus for awhile, trying to find it very hard to believe anything he just said but he has never lied to me before. "Are you serious?" I asked as I watched him move around to sit in front of me.

"Quite serious actually. When you went into the veil there was a person in there that you gave the statue to did you not?" He asked as I nodded. "That was the veil." He said as he began to pull the leeches off of me. "Owe that hurts!" I yelled as one refused to let go. "Hmm not done yet. You must have got a good dose of poison going through your system." He said as he pulled a few others off and put them in back in the jar. "Ew you reuse them?" I asked as the last one finally let go. Severus looked at me with an annoyed face, "Of course I do. They're useless after one little sucking session. They can last for years and I do not waste supplies." He snapped as he began to place bandages over the spots the leeches had been attached to.

Rolling my eyes as Severus finished up with me and moved onto Sirius, I thought back to something I noticed before. "You haven't given it to him yet." I said simply. A sigh was heard from Severus as he pushed his long hair back away from his face and continued to work. "No I didn't and I won't. That job is for you and only you since it is your decision."

"Well Severus sometimes we must take risk in the game of war." I said with confidence as Severus turned around to face me angrily. "Yes but is this a risk or are you in the mood for gambling?" He growled as he angrily went back to his work.

Blinking slowly, I realized I didn't know how to answer. Was this a risk I needed to take?

_**-Save Me-Draco Malfoy-**_

Sighing I sat down on the window ceil and looked out over the meadow that surrounded the house. I didn't understand anything anymore. I don't understand what Cassie is doing. I don't understand what we are doing. I don't understand what I should do myself. Everything seemed not to make sense anymore and I had no idea on how to change it and make it make sense again.

I was lost in a sea of questions and I was drowning. Sighing once again I began to rub my stomach once again. I didn't know why but I took comfort in being pregnant with this baby. I guess it kept me from being alone and gave me something to live for.

Looking down at my stomach, you could see the slight bump of it from where the baby is growing and a spark of excitement ran through me. I actually couldn't wait to have this baby now. To see my child and I don't care anymore at how they were created because they are blessing.

A knock on my door rang out and caught my attention as I slowly walked over and answered it to see Ron standing there. Gasping as I tried to back away but Ron was quicker and grabbed me and kicked the door closed and threw me onto the bed. "Sit still you little whore. Dumbledore doesn't want you having this baby so you shall not have it." He growled as he pinned me down with one of his big monster hands.

Growling a bit as I struggled to get away from him and got him to move enough for me to bite his hand, Ron yelped and pulled back. Growling as he glared down at me before he back lashed me across the face, "You stupid little whore."

Suddenly Ron was grabbed and slung across the room as Pansy came running in and held me as Vetis and Pyro attacked Ron. "Don't kill him. Just restrain him." Pansy yelled as Vetis and Pyro nodded and their eyes began to glow. The shadows around them began to move and twist around them as Ron tried to back away but the shadows were too quick as they attached themselves to him. Tying him and gagging him before he could do anything else.

Breathing slightly heavily, I looked at Pansy as she smiled, "Their demons, they can do a lot of stuff and taking care of this asshole was no problem what's so ever." She reassured as she petted my hair and cuddled me. "What happened in here?" Severus yelled as he came busting in a moment later. Pansy and I looked at one another before pointing towards where Vetis and Pyro were kicking Ron around.

Sighing, Severus moved over and spelled him somewhere before turning to us and asking the slight question of are we ok. We both nodded before he came over and picked me up and sat me down in my bed and tucked me in. I looked up at him confused before I felt a tingling on my face as I guess he healed whatever damage Ron did.

"Sleep Draco." He said as he kissed my forehead and escorted Pansy and the Hell Twins out of my room before closing the door and putting up some kind of shield if I felt his magick right. Sighing I turned over and got comfortable and decided that just this once I will listen to him and go to sleep.

_**-Save Me-Severus Snape-**_

After getting Pansy and the Hell Twins back to their room and about to go down for the night, I headed to check in on Sirius. His body was rough to say the least; the veil had not been kind to him and had been in no hurry to kill him. It'll probably be awhile before he woke up because of how much energy the veil managed to suck out of him.

Sighing as I entered the room where the dog was staying, I walked over to his bed and looked down on him. He was very pale but he did look slightly better than he did earlier. The lines of the black poison that had been coursing through his body were gone now but he still looked half dead. Carefully taking the rag on his forehead and rewetting it before replacing it and leaving. I had many people to take care of right now and I didn't have time to linger on one.

Walking up the stairs to the attic room where Cassie's room was located, I quietly slipped in and navigated myself to the bed and light a candle near the bed and looked at my nieces face. She was paler then normal and her breathing was quicker than normal. Sighing I sat in and gently placed my hand on her forehead, she was burning up. This is one thing Cassie always risked ever since her family had pasted on. Her life meant nothing to her anymore and if there was something that she believed was worth risking is, she'd risk it.

It also didn't help that since she was also allergic to glalog, which a very rare potion ingredient which is also known as past sand. There are only a couple places it can be found and one of those places is the veil. Sighing again I picked up the rag and rewet it before gently wiping the sweat away from her face and shoulders before rewetting it again and placing it on her neck. Cassie always liked sleeping on her side and now was no exception which also made it harder to keep her cool but I was use to it by now.

Sighing as I got up to leave again when she started to go into a coughing fit and began choking. Quickly heading back over I worked to sooth her and before long she calmed down and I pulled a chair up to the bed. I know I said that I had many to look after but right now I think my niece was the most important thing to look after.

Well there you go for now. It's a little slow right now but it's what I got right now because I have some work I need to do and I wanted to get this done for right now. I'm planning on having another chapter done by Friday that is more exciting and such. But until then read, review and enjoy.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now, I don't own a bloody thing.**

~Author Rant~ Well looks like you're all back for another exciting chapter of save me. This story has actually gone on longer then I thought it was, I thought I was only going to do 15 chapters but look at me I'm on chapter 25. I can't complain really, it's been a long journey and the story isn't half bad. My readers seem to have taken an interest to it. So I thank you all for staying around and reading my dear story and on my profile there should be a poll for one of my stories. It's called Warriors Among the Ashes and it's a dragon ball z story and I want to know if people would like me to rewrite it or destroy it all together. So please vote for that and please enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

Chapter: 25

Sighing as I turned over in my comfortable cocoon of warmth I tried to ignore the feeling of having to go to the bathroom. I was so comfortable and all I really wanted to do was to go back to sleep for another couple years. I lay still for a couple more minutes before I surrendered to the feeling and got up and headed to the bathroom. Turning down the hall I was about to the bathroom when I noticed the light was already on. 'Aw come on. Someone's in there? Now my bed will be cold by the time I get back…' I thought with a pout as I waited outside the bathroom for whoever it was to finish.

Forever seem to pass the urge to pee continued to get worse, sighing I stepped up to the door and knocked. "Is anyone in there?" I asked quietly but loud enough for them to hear me. I got no answer in return. I was so tempted just to go downstairs and use that bathroom but that was all the way down there. Growling impatiently, I opened the door and walked in only to be put in the most awkward and arousing scene I've ever been in.

Harry stared at me frozen with the sponge still hovering over his tan and toned chest as he stared at my with stunned eyes. My face heated up as my eyes were glued to his form. "Umm Draco?" He squeaked as he slowly brought his hand down to rest underneath the water. Blinking furiously, I quickly ducked my head down and began backing out. "I'm so sorry! It's just you didn't answer and I thought no one was in here and …" and I would have continued to ramble on if it wasn't for the deep hearty laughs that came from Harry's chest. "Well maybe I wanted you in here so that's why I didn't say anything." He commented with a sly smile.

I looked up at Harry stunned and I felt my face get hotter if that was possible. Harry smirked and tilted his head to the side as he slowly drug his hand up his chest before letting it rest behind his head. "So what do you say Draco? Want to join me for a late night bath?" He whispered in a soft velvety voice that curled around me and left me wanting to hear more.

Oh god I wanted to so bad. His shaggy black hair was wet and lying against his skull as small droplets of water trailed down his body oh so slowly. A deep blush worked its way onto my face as I felt another part of my stir from it slumber and I quickly started backing out while trying to work an apology before darting out and slamming the door close and high tailing it back to my room.

_**-Save Me-Harry Potter-**_

Laughing slightly as I watched the door slam closed as Draco took off, 'I was hoping he actually would join me.' I thought sadly as I slid down into the tub. I wasn't blind enough that I didn't notice the beautiful creature that I spent most of my days around. Draco was handsome when we were in school but ever since he got pregnant he seemed to have this slight more feminine way to him where he once was very manly.

Or maybe that was all in act. Maybe this is the real Draco and if it is I definitely want to see more and maybe one day have for my own. I smiled softly as I thought of the blonde dragon. I don't know what happened but over the course of time I think I may have come to feel strongly about him. It wasn't love yet, but it was very strong and with the right stuff it could turn into love. Sighing happily as I began to think of what could be mine and Draco's life together, I began to feel kind of complete. Like this is what I needed in my life.

Leaning up to grab the shampoo, I began to think about of my years of knowing Draco. I guess you really couldn't say knowing him per say since all we did was yell insults and fight all the time. As I worked the shampoo into my hair I began to realize something. I had no actual reason that I should have ever hated Draco. The only real thing that stood behind my reason was because Ron hated him.

I never real formed my own opinion on him, just followed Ron. But now Ron has changed but then again so have I. But what was the change? Maybe it wasn't Ron, maybe it was just me that changed. No, Ron has changed. He was never as cruel as he was when we left the school. Sighing as I washed out the shampoo and moved onto the conditioner I couldn't help but wonder why did we change?

Ever since I came here, well into the wizarding world, I've always been told that I was the chosen one and needed to kill Voldemort. That my parents gave a great sacrifice to save me and I always had Ron and Hermione as my best friends and Draco as my arch enemy at school. I had everything so set then now that set line of where I was supposed to be at was ripped entirely apart.

I always thought I could trust Dumbledore but now it seems like that was all a lie. It seems now that I was just a weapon for him to help keep control of this world.

But the only thing I have from the past is Hermione and my now not so arch enemy Draco. I don't even have a past now that I can look at and remember. Well I guess you can say in some ways I do but their all fake. They were made so someone else could take the lead in life and rule.

Sighing as I washed the conditioner out of my hair before laying back and relaxing. My thoughts slowly began to trail their way back to Draco, they've been doing that a lot lately. I don't know exactly why I went to find Hermione and Ginny that day they went to spend with them but I'm glad I did because when I spoke to Draco alone for a few minutes. It confirmed that there was more to Draco then I was seeing and I wanted to know more about him. No, I needed to know more about him.

_**-Save Me-Sirius Black-**_

As I slowly pulled myself out of the darkness I was stuck in I couldn't help but feel like I was surrounded in cotton, inside and out. Everything was so fuzzy and unclear as I tried to pull up some kind of explanation about what happened and where I was. Coughing slightly as I finally pried my eyes opened I took in what was in front of me.

I was in this dark green colored bedroom that seemed like a normal bedroom. There wasn't anything special about it really. There was a desk, closet and a door and a book shelf and a window, nothing really unusual expect the fact I was in it.

'How did I get here?' I thought as I slowly tried to push myself up at least onto my elbows but failed as I was smothered into the pillows since all I could do was turn slightly over. "You couldn't sit still?" came a silky annoyed voice that I knew all too well and truly didn't want to hear right now. "Why are you here you old snake?" I growled as I slowly turned myself back over to look at him as he stood over me with a small vial in hand. "Well you mangy dog, I am here to give you this potion so you will get better since my niece risked her life to save yours." He said snidely as he sat on the edge of the bed and hoisted me up to lie against his shoulder.

"And before you pour that poison down my throat may I ask who your niece is and what exactly did she save me from?" I sneered as I expected him to try and find another lie before forcing me to drink that poison he held within his grasp. Instead he glared at me before answering, "My niece is someone within your family as well except I don't remember exactly how she'd be related to you at this point. But her name is Cassandra Rayven Black, the daughter of Alexandria Snape and Logan Black and she saved you from the veil." He explained calmly.

I looked up at him with stunned eyes, unsure of how to take this. My niece had risked her life to save mine. She went into the veil and pulled me out and for what cost? For me to live again? No, none of this makes since, "You're lying." I growled as I looked him in the eyes only to see pure annoyance. "He's not lying." Came a voice from the doorway as I turned to see my godson standing there.

"Harry? What have you been doing? I mean what are you doing here?" I stuttered out as he walked closer. "Well I was in the bath but then I got out and went looking for Severus and here I am. But if you're wanting to know why I'm with them, well that'll have to wait till you're healed but believe me you're safe here." He said as he took the vial from Severus and tilted my head back. "Trust me ok." He said as he waited till I nodded before pouring the liquid in my mouth. It tasted bitter and disgusting but I began to feel the cotton feeling going away and things began to seem clearer as I fell back into the darkness from which I came.

_**-Save Me-Severus Snape-**_

Carefully throwing the dog off me and back onto its bed I stood and looked at Potter before checking to make sure the dog was fine and won't die in his sleep. Seeing that he would live to annoy me another day I headed back upstairs to check on my niece. I couldn't leave her for very long due to the poison still in her body to the allergic reaction she had. The black leeches weren't able to get everything because of her own body already reacting to the other poison that made its way into her system.

"Severus?" Potter called out before I began my way up the stairs. Slowly turning to look at him I waited to see what he had to say. "They're going to be alright aren't they?" he asked with a slight bit of worry in his voice. Sighing I nodded my head before heading up the stairs and down the hall to the attic door where Cassie was currently residing.

Slowly opening the door, I peeked in to see her lying on her side still asleep. As I moved closer I could see that her breathing was a bit heavy and she was sweating slightly. Moving closer I placed my hand on her head and hissed slightly at how hot she was. This was the worst thing about magical allergic reactions; they had to run their course. You couldn't use magick to fix them and make them go away. Yes potions helped but only a small bit. It all really came down to if your body and magick could overcome it and get better and stronger.

Looking up as I heard the door creek as Draco slipped in the room and came to stand by me and look at his cousin. "What's wrong with her?" he asked quietly as if afraid to raise his voice to high. "She's having an allergic reaction to the glalog or as you may know it as past sand that was in the veil." I answered him. He looked over her for a second before taking my hand and leaning into me like a small child would when they were scared.

"Will she be ok?" he asked in a whisper. I sighed and pulled Draco into my arms and held him, "Oh course she'll be fine. She's stronger then you think." I whispered as I petted his hair to reassure him. If only Draco knew the fact that even I wasn't sure at this point. Most people who have magical allergic reaction don't usually live past the first week after of the encounter and we're only on the first day so maybe something will change. Hopefully everything will be ok…

_**-Save me-Hermione Granger-**_

Leaning back again the end of the bed, I slowly sipped the tea that Ginny brought me as we sat in silence. I didn't really know what to say in this situation. I was tired of talking about all this war and problems, now I just wanted to talk about us and enjoy life before things got worse and all we had to do was run and fight and survive.

"So have you read anything interesting Mione?" Ginny asked as she smiled as she glanced over at the pile of books by my bed. Blushing slightly I looked at the four stakes of books by my bed. "Not really everything is kind of a repeat of something else." I muttered as I dropped another book onto the pile beside my bed.

"Well there's nothing else to do, you won't let me out of bed." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and looked away. Ginny laughed softly as he moved over to sit beside me. "Usually you'd rather sit there and read all day but now you just want to get up and run around." She said as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Blushing softly as I looked away from Ginny as she buried her face in my hair and sighed.

"I'm tired and now I'm comfortable so night night." She whispered as she cuddled closer against me and soon I felt her breathe even out. Still blushing, I glanced over at Ginny carefully not to wake up. Sighing as I picked up another book and began to read as I ignored the warm feeling that was brewing inside me.

_`Author Rant~ Well there is chapter 25. It's actually longer than most of my chapters have been lately. I have some new ideas for this story and they will come into play here soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will soon have another one up for your enjoyment. So as always read, review, and enjoy. _


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did, would I seriously be here?

~Author Rant~ Ello people that I haven't seen in awhile! God do I miss all of you! College sucks, they got me writing so many papers that I can't write on my stories, which is complete and utter bull. I'm actually supposed to be working on a paper now but god I want a break to write something I enjoy. Word to the wise, just because you're a writer, doesn't mean you like to write everything. Anyways so I am skipping out on working on my paper about procrastination to work on this. Which is funny because I'm procrastinating while working on a paper about procrastination, yep I'm the perfect person for this paper. Alright well I'mma shut up and meet you at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy and see you at the bottom. ~

Chapter: 26

Sighing as I walked into the library in hope of some alone time while everything was calm but as soon as I walked in I knew I wasn't going to get my wish. "Potter I believe you were told this one of the places you were not allowed to enter." I said as I headed for the liquor cabinet on the far wall. I wasn't interested in getting drunk tonight but I needed something to relax my nerves.

I grabbed myself a glass and poured some brandy as I listened to Potter fidget around nervously, like he had something to ask or say. Placing the brandy back, I turned to face Potter with a tired glare. "Is there something you need or are you here to irate me?" I growled as he stared down at his hands as he twiddled his fingers.

I heard him take intake of air before he looked up at me from the behind his shaggy bangs, "I know you and Cassie were talking about creating a potion to get rid of the glamour and chains on me to reveal my real self. I…was wondering if you have it done." He asked determinedly. Our eyes stared into the each other, waiting for one to back down but neither of us did. Sighing as I took a seat in front of the fire place and took a sip of my brandy.

"It is actually already done and ready for you to drink it but I was going to wait until Cassie was able to up and moving again till we gave it to you." I said as I continued to sip at my brandy. Potter continued to stare at me before nodding and standing up and facing me, "I would like it now please. I want to get this over with so that I can get use to whatever going to happen before something big happens and I'm needed." He said confidently as he stared down at me.

Staring up at him from my silkly black locks that fell in my face, ever since we came to this house I've taken to not wearing my glamour. It was stun to everyone at first but they soon got over it and now staring at the Harry Potter I understood what he really wanted. He was tired of playing hide and seek, he wanted to be himself, the true him.

Placing my glass down on the side table I stood and moved to the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out the vial. "Come with me." I said shortly as I lead the way out of the room.

-Save Me-Harry Potter-

Walking closely behind Snape as I watched his hand that clenched my future in it sway slowly with his every move. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, I mean for all I know this could destroy everything I have but I needed to do this. I was tired of hiding and I refuse to do it anymore when I have the chance to change it.

Snape stopped in front of a door that I soon realized was mine. Slowly we entered and he instructed me to sit down and relax as he got a glass of water from the bed table. I watched as him poor the vial within the water and stir it until the water looked untouched. "Are you sure about this Potter? Once it's done, it can't be undone." He asked.

Swallowing hard I nodded and held my hand out for the glass which he handed over. Staring down at the liquid as I took a deep breath before swallowing it in one big drink. Handing the cup back to Snape as I waited to see what would happen and nothing seemed to happen. A few minutes went by and still nothing happened. Looking up at Snape about to ask what was going on before I felt like my insides give a painful twist.

A scream tried to work its way out of my closed up throat as I fell back as I felt like my body was slowly pulling itself apart and putting itself back together. Gasping for air as I tried to breathe normally as darkness began to take over and soon it did.

-Save me-Draco Malfoy-

Sitting in the chair beside my cousin's bed I watched her sleep and wondered how such a strong person could seem so small and weak. Cassie hadn't woke up since she fell asleep and things weren't really looking any different but at least she wasn't in any danger. At least right now. Sighing as leaned back into my chair and relax. So many things were going through my head and I didn't know what to do with it all.

From being pregnant with this child to Harry being the son of the man who raped me to my family wanting to kill me now for betraying them because I know by now Voldemort has to know I betrayed him. No doubt he would be out to kill me now. "What are you thinking on?" a whispery voice came from the bed.

Looking over I saw Cassie looking at me through one eye as the rest of her face was buried within her pillow and hair. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I got up and brushed her hair away from her face and felt her forehead. "I am fine now answer the question Draco." She said as turned over onto her back.

Sighing as I looked at her as she gave me the look of now or else. Leaning back into my chair as I tried to think of a lie to tell her but I came up short. "I was thinking of what I should do? Should I keep the baby? Should I get rid of it? Should I trust Harry since he is the son of the man who raped me? There are so many questions that I can't find an answer to any of them. Cassie have you ever been so confused it feels like you'll drown in the confusion?"

Looking down at the ground, I sighed as I tried to understand the muddled thoughts within my head. The rustling of the blankets caught my attention as I felt a hand under my chin and lift my eyes to meet the blue green eyes of my cousin. "Calm down Draco and take a deep breath." She said as she waited for me to do as she said before continuing on. "You do what your instincts tell you. If they tell you to trust Harry then you trust Harry. If you want the baby then keep the baby but you must take in all the facts." She said calmly.

Looking into her calm eyes I felt like maybe I could breathe again. There was still so much I needed to think on but right now I felt like I could find a solution. A coughing brought me out of my musing as I saw Cassie hunched over coughing up a lung. Crawling on to the bed next to Cassie I pulled her closet to me as she continued to cough.

This continued on for awhile before she finally calmed down and just rested against me. Breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath, "You need more rest Cass." I whispered as I began to stroke her hair as I tried to help her calm down. Nodding slowly as I felt her lie back down on the bed, slowly trying to get up without disturbing her but as I went to stand a hand caught me wrist, stopping me. "St...Stay…here" she gasped out. Looking back at her, I realized how small she looked, how defenseless and worn out she seemed and it hurt me to see my strong cousin reduced to this.

Smiling softly as I kicked off my shoes and crawled in bed with her and cuddled her under the covers as her breathing began to slow down and her body began to relax as she slowly drifted off to sleep and soon I found myself following.

~well that's all I got for now on this at least. I'm trying to work out a few kinks in my story and plus get things done so as always read, review and enjoy


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own this. How unamazing is that?

~Author Rant: God I so much crap going on and you know what? It doesn't make writing easy but lucky I have a break coming up and I'll have plenty of time to get writing done which should mean several chapters for you all to enjoy. So I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter. ~

Chapter: 27

The time was coming. The time was almost here for us to take the lead and destroy them. I will soon take over this world and no one will even suspect a thing. How could they? I was the one they looked to for answers and even now they still had no clue that I was even in on this power struggle. How easily herded they were and soon I will have everything in place and I will rule.

Moving away from my window to sit at my desk as I stroked my long beard as I stared down at the riddle me control or death, wondering what move should I make next. I smiled as I realized that my next move may be the one that will win me this war and I knew the move I wanted to make.

-Save Me-Severus Snape-

Sitting here in the cold dark night I realized something was not right. Everything seemed to calm, to at ease. Standing up slowly as my black eyes scanned the grounds I realized something defiantly wasn't right. Darting inside I quickly began banging on the doors of some of the people in the rooms and quickly telling them to move and get everyone up and pack only necessary things that they may need and get down stairs in the living room.

Quickly moving onto Pansy, Hermione and Ginny's room and telling them to pack their things along with Harry's and carefully carry him downstairs with the others before moving on to the attic where Cassie and Draco still was. Pushing open the door I saw the two of them cuddled up sleeping and as much as I'd rather not wake them I needed to too. Gently rocking Draco as he slowly woke up and looked up at me and I ordered him to go get his things packed and come back here to get Cassie's before I quickly moved to get her bag.

Opening the bag that immediately began to suck things into like it was spelled to do, I patiently waited for it to finish before I closed it when it finished and moved over to wrap Cassie up in one of the lighter blankets as Draco came back up and grabbed Cassie's bag and followed me as we went down to meet the others down stairs. "What's going on Snape? Why are we moving?" Ginny asked as she held up Hermione who I had forgotten was injured and Neville helped Pansy and Blaise hold up Harry in a make shift sling between them.

Before I could answer something slammed into the upper floors of the house that jarred us all. "Follow me!" I yelled as everyone followed me as into the kitchen and down into the basement. Once everyone was in I sat Cassie on the small couch before running up to close the door just as a large black dog ran down the stairs. Slamming the door closed and spelling it locked before heading down the stairs where the black dog growled angrily as I shrugged as I walked past, "Sorry Black, I forgot that we had a dog in the house."

Moving to the far side of the basement and pushing aside an old bookcase to reveal a tunnel as the house shook again this time small pieces of cement fell down upon us but luckily none big enough to hurt anyone. Running back over, I picked up Cassie and pulled the blanket tighter around her when I noticed her lips were slightly blue. Growling angrily when I realized I had no time to make sure she was fine as I picked her up and lead the way down the tunnel. Quickly and quietly we moved down the tunnel as the tremors from the house began to get worse before yelling and cursing came from the house.

Cursing under my breath as I moved quicker to hopefully put some distance between us and them. Everything seemed to be going wrong within seconds. Cassie was suddenly getting worse, Harry going to be out for awhile till the changes were completed and done with. Everyone else was in panic and was barely following orders but we had to try and keep moving.

-Save me-Back at the house-

Growling annoyed as I looked around the abandon house that was not only moment before full of little fighters that would make everything the way it should be. I knew something wasn't right with me and I wanted it fixed and only one person could do that and I was going to fix it. Plus I felt him. I felt him. I want him back and I will have him back.

-Save me-Draco Malfoy-

Following close behind Papa as he lead the way to who knows where but hopefully somewhere where we'll all be safe. I couldn't help but look back at Harry who no longer looked like Harry. It was like he was melting into someone else right here and right now. I didn't understand what was going on, all I knew was I was tired and weak and I had to keep moving or else something bad may happen and I didn't want that.

The big black dog that had ran after us was walking beside me and every once in awhile it was nudging me with its head as if to encourage me along. "I don't know what you want from this dog but thank you." I whispered as I reached down and gave its head a light scratch as it growled in happiness. Smiling slightly as we continued to push on with our journey that seemed to have no end, I couldn't help but wonder what we were going to do next since our home base was destroyed and now all we could do was run or at least that's how it looked for me.

"Papa where are we going?" I asked as I got close enough to where only he could hear me. Severus sighed and shook his head as he clutched Cassie closer to him and I realized that things were worse then they appeared with her. Her entire face was pale white and her lips were an almost bruise color and her shallow breathe only scared me more. "Hopefully soon Draco but it has been a very long time since I have been done this tunnel." He whispered as he began to walk quicker down the tunnel.

Sighing as I looked back at everyone who was following us I could see that they were all very tired and everyone was trying to keep up but it seemed like the farther we went the more hopeless it got.

-Save Me -Severus Snape-

God how I hated doing this to everyone but this was the only exit out of that house. I knew Cassie enough that she'd have a tunnel as to where she could get around without being noticed and lucky enough I guessed the right place where she had it hidden. I don't know who attacked the house but they did it at the perfect time. Both Cassie and Potter were down and I had to make sure all of the others were safe so running was our only option.

Sure we could have stayed and fought but most of the people that had come over from Hogwarts were the younger ones since they were scared and wanted to be safe. The older ones were pretty much set in what side they were already on. We were lucky to get what we got. Clutching Cassie closer to me as I felt a shiver run through her body as her sickness continued to get worse. She shouldn't be moved around like this with this sickness pulsing through her body; it's only serving to kill her quicker.

Plus with my baby asking me where we are going and when we will be there and me not being able to answer only made things worse for me because I couldn't give him the answers he seeked. It seemed like I could help no one, all I could do was drag them down this damp tunnel to where I hoped it lead to and I wasn't even sure if it did. Cassie was a sneaky one when she wanted to be and if she didn't want to be tracked then she knew what people would expect and she'd screw them blind, so hopefully this wasn't one of those cases.

Because Merlin if it was, it may not only be the end for her but for all of us.

-Save Me-Pansy Parkinson-

Hefting one side of the blanket up that we were using to carry Harry in as I continued to walk and trying to keep up with everyone else, I was seriously getting tired. I didn't know how much more of this I can handle. I was tired and worn out and nothing seemed to be going for us right now and it was really depressing. I didn't know what to do seriously other then try to keep my end of the suddenly down Harry Potter off the floor.

Pyro and Vetis were hovering close behind me, watching everything with great suspicion. As if they could sense something that the rest of us were missing. I trusted these little Hell twins and hopefully they won't let me down and betray me. There were so many questions I had to ask but I could tell that this was neither the time nor the place to ask them if I ever got the chance to ask them.

-Save Me-Ginny Weasely-

I stumbled once again on the uneven floor of the tunnel as I tried to keep up with everyone and I couldn't believe that this was what we were doing instead of fighting. We shouldn't be running from them, whoever they were. We should be fighting! We were not cowards and we shouldn't act like ones. It was like we were playing a game of cat and mouse and we are letting them play with us.

Growling slightly as I continued to push on as I tried to control my temper, I felt a weight lay against my side. Looking over I felt myself soften as I realized part of the reason we were running. Some of us were injured, like Hermione. The rest of our great army was young children that didn't have much experience in battle and the older ones were scares. There was only Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent and Tasha from Slytherin. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and some of the others from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. No one I recognized from Hufflepuff that I see but they always could be hidden in this small tunnel.

Wrapping my arm around Hermione's waist as I felt her stumbled again. I looked down nervously at her as she began to cough, it seemed things continue to get worse for us but I would not give up.


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot of my story and the added characters.**

_~Author's Rant~ Hello again everyone! This is Dark Cat Queen ranting to you live! Yay! Anyways moving on to more pressing matters, I know I have been slow in getting my stories done. Lately there has been if lucky one update a month and I don't like that and I'm sure you guys don't either but hey life sucks ass. I'm working on balancing college with normal life and let's face it; I'm a bit of a procrastinator. I'm trying to get myself to step up my game in life and hopefully I can get my lazy ass to get in go gear! Anyways new chapter read and enjoy and I'll meet you at the end._

Chapter: 28

Poking the fire before throwing another log onto the flames before turning back to the couch where Cassie rested comfortably under several blankets. Looking down at her, I couldn't help but feel worried as I saw the slight blue in her lips and the paleness in her face. Turning I saw Sirius sitting at the foot of the bed looking worried at Cassie. Looking at me, he gave a whimper as he jumped up on the bed and lay beside her and put his head on her lip. "Better watch out dog, if she wakes up with you there she may hurt you. She's not a big fan of dogs." I said as I headed to the door as I heard him huff behind me.

Least I know someone would be watching her in case something happened and if she did wake up, she won't be happy so least Sirius will keep her in bed. Walking down the hall past the closed up rooms that were sealed up, I wondered why this place was still here. Hadn't it been destroyed when they were attacked by Fenrir and his pack of wild dogs? Shaking my head as I headed down stairs into the guest questers of the mansion to see how everyone was settling in for now.

-Save me-Sirius Black-

Watching as old batty left the room I closed my eyes and relaxed against my niece. The air was already getting heavy with sickness and my sensitive nose could pick up on. Sneezing slightly as I moved to get closer to her cold body, I realized this whole time I've been more worried about Cassie then Harry. Don't get me wrong I still worried and cared about the boy but for some reason I was worried for Cassie's life. Magick allergies were dangerous to begin with and with no way to get her actual help made everything worse. It would be easy to take her to the hospital but in the end she'd be in the same situation because glalog was one of the rarest allergies to have and there was no cure yet created for it since there have only been two recorded cases ever.

Whimpering in worry as I looked down at her pale face, I remembered what her father, my brother used to look like and what her dear mother used to look like. Aw she was a beautiful woman if I ever saw one. Severus's sister was a looker and a good friend of mine and I miss her. I miss Logan as well.

It's been such a long time since they died and it still felt like it only happened yesterday. Sighing as I looked back at the door I wondered how Harry was and hoped he was well.

-Save me-Draco Malfoy-

Sighing as I sunk farther into the bath as gently held onto my stomach. There was a slight baby bump now and it amazed me that there was a little person growing within me. At times I was overwhelmed by this fact and I get scared but now I've come to a conclusion to everything. I'm going to keep this baby. I will not punish them for the sins of the father and I will raise them right.

Give them a good childhood, unlike the one I had. Sighing sadly as I surpassed the memories of my childhood as I tried to relax. The hot was so relaxing and I could almost feel today's stress dissolving into the bath water but there were still things on my mind. Like my cousin's health, the baby's heath, and Harry's wellbeing as well as my own.

Cringing slightly as I felt a cramp pinch my stomach, rubbing it slightly I wondered what was going on. It was too early for the babies. Breathing slowly as I continued to pet my belly in hopes of calming it down. The pain went on for awhile but thankfully it did calm down and I was ok but I was still a little shaken by what had just happened. What was going on with my baby? Worry welled up in my stomach but I couldn't bring myself to ask anyone to check it out because everyone was busy with something and I didn't want to bother them. Maybe it was nothing…

~Ok here is this chapter. Please review!


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant:**So here we are with another chapter on another story! This one is obviously my biggest and bestest since it's the one I've spent the most time writing. But sadly the ending is coming soon because sadly all great things must come to an end. So within maybe the next 10 chapters will be coming to a closing. So that means people need to think about maybe a sequel? So you know the drill wither Pm me or post it within a review if you'd like to see a sequel to this story. I know it's a little earlier but I'm planning on getting this done soon. So anyways meet up with me at the end of the chapter and we shall discuss some other things! Peace!**

**Chapter 29**

Sighing tiredly as I turned over to get more into a comfortable position and hopefully fall back asleep but it seemed to be impossible to find that comfortable spot again. Sighing once again slowly pushed myself up and glared at the far wall as if it was the reason I was getting up. Sniffing as I brought my hands up to push my hair out of my face before pausing for a second. 'My hair isn't that long…wait!' Jumping up quickly I headed into what I hoped to be the bathroom. Luckily I was right and I nearly ended up on the floor when I saw what was staring back at me.

The person in the mirror kind of looked like me but not a lot. Starting from the top, the hair was a dark black and hung down over my eyes. The eyes that stared back were a dark green like they had been before and they were surrounded with tan skin that looked better then my other sickly white sick. I was taller and I was more muscular and I looked more dangerous.

'Is this what I really look like?' I wondered as I smacked what I hoped was my cheek and yes it hurt. This is me. The real me, the person I was supposed to be looking like but who did I look like? I've seen Tom in his younger years but all that could have come from him is the hair. What did my mom look like? Who was my mother?

Smiling slightly as I slowly removed my clothes to see I still had my scars. Yep all accounted for except for the one that was on my forehead. Thank god, I'm glad that one is gone. It was annoying and such a pain in the ass. Running my hands over my chest and just feeling myself as I stood completely naked in front of the mirror and just admired the real me as I finally felt like I was no longer hiding. I felt whole for once and I liked it.

- Severus Snape -

Rolling my shoulders as I continued to stir the liquid within the cauldron, I began to feel my age upon me. This wasn't as easy as it use to be and I couldn't have Draco down here helping like I usually do because of the simple fact he's pregnant and it could be deadly to the baby.

Sighing as I finally was able to stop stirring and set down and relax for a few moments. All the responsibilities had been placed upon me since Cassie was still out of the picture and if this kept up, she'd be out permanently. Rubbing my tired eyes I tried to think of anything else that I could possible do to help her but nothing came to mind.

These cases were so rare there wasn't a lot known of what we could do. Standing up I began to wonder around the lab as I tried to think of what to do. I couldn't just stop Cassie's plan because she was down. That's not something she would want so it was obvious in what I needed to do. Pouring the potion into a vial before heading upstairs with it to give to her before I started whipping these sorry children into shape for what had to be done.

- Ginny Weasely -

'Now I know why the teachers hated use.' I thought angrily as I tried to get the other kids to work on making breakfast. 'God it's like trying to explain how to play the piano to a dog.' Growling angrily as I felt my temper rising to levels I never wanted it to. A hand grabbed my hand and started stroking the top with their thumb as I looked over at its owner. "Calm down sweet heart."

Sighing tiredly as I nodded and tried once again to get people to work with me in a more calmer manner that is until Severus swept into the kitchen and demand us to stop and sit for there was something very important that needed to be discussed.

Sitting down I listened as Severus began to explain what we were going to have to do. We were going have to train and improve everything about ourselves before the next mission and the war that would more than likely come. Taking in a deep breath I never realized how bad things were but this is what we needed to get used to.

~This is all I am writing for this chapter but there will be more here soon~


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well here we are at chapter 30! Yeah we seriously need to get to the end of this story! Chapter 30 is a long way but I am kind of lazy sometimes or insanely busy to where I am too busy to write or tired to write so hopefully we can get this done here soon and come to happy ending! Yeah, I'm on break at this time so hopefully I'll get several chapters up and ready for you readers. But enough talking let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter: 30

Training these kids was hell. No matter how simple I made the instructions, it seemed like every time there was at least someone who didn't get it and messed up. How simple do I need to make things? Seriously it wasn't that difficult to follow the simplest directions.

Growling angrily as I casted a simple spell to clean myself off before I went into Cassie's room. Walking over to the bedside and looked down at her. The allergy was slowly killing her and nothing was helping her. Her skin looked as if it was paper thin and dark circles surrounded her eyes. She looked like she was already dead. The only thing that reassured me that she was alive was her faint breathing.

Picking up a small vial I gently laid back her head and poured the contents down her throat. There was much I could anymore then wait to see if she got better. Sighing as I felt the weight of a thousand bricks had been dropped onto my shoulders. Getting up slowly as I stroked her face once more time before leaving the room to go see how the others were doing.

Draco was nearly two months pregnant and at this time I had to keep him in special training that didn't endanger him or the baby. Everything had to be modified so it didn't drain him and kill the child but still he had to learned it to where he could use to after the pregnancy. Stepping into our room and heading to the back of the room where a door leads to the training room where he was at.

Opening the door I saw him once again try to get the protection spell I taught him right. Draco always did have a problem with protection spells. It was almost like he didn't have the sense or want to protect himself. Maybe it was from what his father did to him when he was younger, maybe not but for some reason he could never master the ability desire protection.

"Draco." I called out quietly letting him know I was here in the room with him so he didn't get startled and hurt one of us. He looked over at me and lowered his wand along with his head as I imagine he felt ashamed in himself once again.

Slowly walking towards him, I wrapped my arms around him. "Dragon you need to calm down and find the reason. Find the reason to be protected and you will be protected. The magick will not abandon you as long as you don't reject it."

Pulling Draco closer as I heard him start to sniff and shake a little, I realized how hard he was actually trying but still not finding a reason. He had so many issues and hopefully before it was time he could find the reason. The reason that no one could give him but himself and once he found it, he would be blessed with the gift of protection.

Rubbing Draco's back I cradled him close until he stopped shaking. Pulling back slowly I held Draco an arm's length away and made him meet my eyes. "Keep trying and don't give up. I'll be back later to check on you." I waited until Draco nodded before giving him one last hug and headed out to go check on the other one that was training by themselves or as I like to say hiding the new him away from the world.

Knocking a couple time to warn them before I entered I saw nothing but I could hear noise coming from the training room in the back. Walking quietly towards the room I knocked once again and waited for an answer. "Come in Severus."

Walking in I nearly got hit by the flying snitch. Looking at the snickering boy that was happily hanging upside down from the ceiling I couldn't help but feel a spark of amusement. "You do know that just because you are now part vampire doesn't mean you have to act like a bat."

Harry grinned down showing off his newly acquired fangs off, "True but its fun to explore the possibilities of what I can do." He said as he flipped down onto the ground in front of me. "Then why haven't you went outside and started training with the other? Hmmm why are you hiding in here?" I asked as he suddenly became shy and humble and looked away.

Harry looked away and moved to the other side of the room. "I can't. They won't accept it. I know they won't. I mean look at me! I am a half vampire now! Who knew Voldemort was a full blooded vampire? I didn't know this would happen when I accepted this! How are Hermione and everyone else going to take this? How am I going to face Draco now?" he started yelling before he suddenly shut up and leaned against the wall.

"They are going to be fine. Yes they may be shocked but they have followed you this long, they aren't going to abandon you now. Grow a pair boy or Draco will chew you up in no time." I sighed as I rolled my eyes before smacking him in the back of the head. "Grow a pair and get out of this room and start some serious training with the others before they all get killed by their own shadows."

As I exited his room I wondered why I was putting up with all of this. Why did I let myself get sucked into this? Oh I know why because I wanted to be happy with my son and live a peaceful life without everything going to hell all the damn time.

"You look like you're having one hell of a day." Came a laughing voice from the corner of the hall. "Oh yes dear disgusting dog my day couldn't be getting any better because you know what my niece is about to die and then my son is pregnant and having enough problems and you know what the so called hero won't come out of his damn room! Yes I am having such a great time." I growled as I whipped around and glared at the stupid dog that was leaning up against the corner of the wall.

"Aww I didn't mean it like that. All I meant is it sounds like you're having a lot of problems and if you ask nicely I can help you out." He said as he walked slowly over to me and smiled warmly that caused me to lean back away from him. I never did trust this dog. And after all the shit he put me through when I was a kid I sure as he wasn't going to now.

"And what exactly do you think you can do?"

Sirius smiled and walked around me in a circle humming. "Well while you're taking care of Draco, Harry, Cassie, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy and Blaise, I'll get the others whipped into shape." He proposed. Sighing as I actually began to think about his offer, I had to admit it sounded like a good idea.

"Fine. You do that and I'll take care of the others but no goofing off. They actually need to make progress."I growled as I brushed past him and down into the lab.

- Draco Malfoy -

Sighing as I once again failed to do the protection spell right. Once again I screwed it up and failed at something that would be the only thing between me and my baby's death. 'Why can't I do this? Why can't I find something to spark the need to be protected?'

Sighing as I sat down on the floor and I tried to figure out why I couldn't. There was no answer I couldn't find in my mind and I was running out of time. Growling angrily I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes and began to think back on my life.

There were actually a lot of empty spots in my memory where Lucius had beaten me into unconsciousness. So many memories where everything was nothing but pain and misery and yet I could still find nothing to call upon that was worth protecting me. 'Merlin what am I going to do?'

- Harry Potter -

Watching as Severus left my room to go argue with everyone else on how to do something that will either attack or protect them. Sighing as I turned toward the still flying around the room and a small worked its way onto my face. I have been working all day to catch that thing without the help of a broom. Just me and my instincts against the small golden smith.

It was something I never experienced before. The rush of the hunt and the thrill of the thought succeeding in catching my prey and as I stalked towards the unsuspecting snitch. 'You're all mine.'

- Pansy Parkinson -

"You are so stupid Blaise! Seriously you need to grow a brain before you get someone killed!" I yelled at the stunned Blaise before I spun around and walked out of the training room. This was getting ridiculous. Every time I turned around he was doing something stupid and dangerous to everyone around him.

This time he almost took my head off with a misfired spell. If it wasn't for Vetis I might not be here right now. 'God he is so fucking stupid!'

"You know getting worked up like this won't get you anywhere. It'll only make the situation worse and harder for you when you are finally ready to mate with him" Pyro said quietly as he floated beside me. Gasping as my eyes widen, I whipped around and glared at him as my face was burning in embarrassment. "I don't want to mate with him!"

Turning away I quickly ran back to my room and slammed the door shut and dropped down into a nearby chair as I tried to calm down. 'I don't like Blaise like that. I don't.'

~Ok this Chapter is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. I shall have the next one done here soon and hopefully it shall be longer. And as always read, review and enjoy.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well I understand I haven't been doing too well on my stories lately because of the simple fact they still are not done. I'm slowly trying to remedy that but the chapters I post I get no feedback, so it's almost like everyone has gone. How sad. Oh well but soon everything shall be done. I'm hoping not to drag this out much longer. I really don't want to go past 50, so hopefully I get it done. So I shall see you all at the end of this chapter. ~

Chapter 31

It's been eight weeks since Cassie fell sick and nothing was improving on her. The only good thing that was happening right now was the fact the kids were improving and we haven't been found. We could actually survive this now and we shall survive but the trick is to get Voldemort alone and cornered so the ritual can take place.

Ever since Cassie told me about what she thought Dumbledore was up to I had been researching a way we could bring back the real Tom Riddle. After we get him it will only be a matter of time before we can also get Nagini back to her old self as well but there was one thing that was a problem.

They will remember everything and the force of it could make them insane and cause them to go off the deep end and kill everyone anyways. So it was a 50/50 chance and it didn't look to be in our favors anymore. Sighing as I looked at niece one last time before I stood up and walked out and down to the lab to grab everything we were going to need.

This was going to be a dangerous mission and I truthfully don't know if we'll be able to pull it off but we sure as hell were going to try. If not only for Cassie, she started this and we were going to finish this, one way or another.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius Black~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing beside Harry as I adjusted my bag as we waited for Severus, it was almost the longest wait I have ever dealt with. The changes in Harry weren't really surprising after you understood what happen. When I first saw him I nearly saw red because I thought he had been bitten by a vampire and I wanted nothing more to kill the fuckers.

But finally after I manage to calm down I got the story and relaxed. Smiling slightly as I thought about how he looked a hell of a lot like me now. His slightly tanned skin and long black hair that hung around his shoulders. He was a little taller now, about my height and was a complete vampire while I was a shifter. 'Oh the mischief we will get into trouble when all of this is over.'

"Sirius, tell me something. How are we are going to accomplish this without getting anyone killed?"

Turning towards Harry I smiled with a mischief glee in my eye, "Oh my dear pup it is very simple. We picked the night that dear old Dumbledore decided that he was going to attack and we are going to use it to our advantage and take over and corner your father and do the ritual and boom! Old Tom Riddle is back and once we get dear old Nagini back as well, we shall have one very pissed off couple who want nothing more than to kill the old wizard."

Fiddling my fingers together as I thought of the loveliness when Nagini would get a hold of that old man. Oh it will be beautiful.

"Sirius?"

Turning to look at Harry as I waited for him to continue on whatever he wanted to say. "What happens if they don't like me? What if they don't take me back as their son anymore? What if they aren't sane?" He continued to ramble on and on before I had to slap my hand over his mouth. "Dear young Harry you need to relax and chill out because if you don't you shall mess up the mission and then you will lose your parents forever. We only have one chance to do this so worry about that stuff after because as far as we know they will be all over you."

Harry smiled at me and ran a head through his hair as the other started coming down stairs, ready for our mission. I smiled at the others as they gathered around Harry and began talking, the only one were waiting on was Severus. "So are you idiots ready?" came the voice of the one and only Severus.

Smiling as I quickly turned around but my smile slipped away as I saw that Severus was now the old Severus. Not saying the old Severus was bad but it saddened me that he had to hide who he really was from the world. Sighing I wished I could remove the mask from his face but I doubt I had any more of a chance than I did when I was younger. God damn that Lucuis for always getting everything he wants and leaving nothing for the rest of us.

There was only one thing I wanted when I was a kid/ teenager and that was the man in front of me and because of that bastard I couldn't have him. Growling angrily as I remembered all the times that stupid bastard flaunted Severus around in front of me and Remus.

Yes I admit it that Remus and I had a huge thing for Severus back when we were in Hogwarts. I don't know how big of a thing Remus had but I was in love, still am in love with him and I still could not have him.

"Dog? Dog!" Snapping up to meet the angry glare of Severus, I couldn't help but feel a thrill run up my spine at that look.

"Yes?"

Severus glared as rolled his eyes before turning away and moving to the fireplace. "You all know what to do so stick to the plan and nothing else. Unless you have too." And that was all he said before flooing away. 'God why is everything he do sexy!'

The small castle where Voldemort was hiding was already under attack when we got there. Dumbledore wasn't willing to wait anymore. I don't know why nut he must have caught onto something. Caught on to the fact we were going to do something because the war was under way.

Everyone scattered and moved to their places and quickly got to work. I quickly escorted Harry, Severus, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise to where Voldemort was and once I knew they were safe, I took my post at the door and fought off everyone. If they weren't with us they were the enemy.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Severus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Quickly moving and twirling out of the way and attacked back at Voldemort, pinning him against the wall but it didn't last for long. Pansy, Hermione and Ginny were working on getting the area for the ritual set up and until they were done all we had to do was hold off Voldemort. 'God I hope they hurry…'

Dodging another spell as Harry moved to attack, Blaise was working on dodging Nagini's attacks before he actually did something smart. He casted a spell that captured her within a basket for right now and that was one of the best things that could have happened right now.

Glancing towards the girls and saw they were ready and waiting for us and I quickly moved to where I was behind Voldemort and moved to attack but was to late as Voldemort whipped around and sent a spell my way that sent me flying backwards into a wall.

"Severus!" was all I heard before I saw a familiar head of a certain mutt in my line of vision. "What….. are you…doing?"

"Shit man Severus I know that jumbled your brains but you got to get it together man. Voldemort is in the circle. It will only hold him for so long! You have got to get up!" Sirius yelled as everything began to get blurry. My head was feeling so heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep now. "In… my pocket, ppp...page 38." Was all I could mutter as the darkness pulled me under.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sirius~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Clutching Severus limp body in my arms as I tried to hold back on the anger I was feeling. Pushing back my emotions as I drug into his pocket and pulled out a small leather bound book and yelled at Hermione, "Page 38 and do it now! Don't waste any time!" I yelled before throwing the book towards her which thankfully she caught and got to work.

Picking up Severus more fully in my arms I moved him back and away from the ritual. They could handle it and I needed to make sure Severus wasn't too badly injured but from the way he was talking, I wasn't too sure.

Moving into the other room, I should have known that it won't be so easy. "Well well what do we have here but two traitors to our cause."

Snarling angrily as I clutched Severus to my chest as I turned and faced Ron. "Get out of here little boy before I make you." Ron gave me such a sinister smile before pulling his wand out and aimed it at Severus. I felt the wolf snarl back and helped me get out of the way and get him up on a ledge and out of the way.

I didn't want to leave him here but I couldn't let him get anymore hurt then he was. I could smell the blood now that my wolf was more awake and alive. I needed to get him out of here and soon but I couldn't as long as Ron was in my way.

Jumping down in front of Ron I pulled out my wand and aimed it towards him. "I will warn you once and only once. Get out of my way and leave this place!"

"You really think I will listen to you? You are a traitor and you will be killed for what you are doing! You are part of the snakes now! And for that you will die! Along with all your little friends and your snake whore you have up there!"

There was no stopping the on slaughter of curses I sent at him. He will pay for everything he has said. They people I was with was nothing like they believed and I will not stand for what this judgment!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I had never felt this kind of magick in my life. It felt like the world around me had come alive and I could feel its heartbeat. I was a part of this universe and it was a part of me. It felt myself feel up and I started to say the words as the magick began to flow from me and into the others before striking into the heart and body of Voldemort.

The magick swirl so brightly and so strong it was almost overwhelming. I began to feel myself begin linked up with the others and our hearts beat as one as Voldemort began to glow with our magick. Voldemort began to scream and soon the light began to fill the room and soon began blinding before everything went black.

~Well this is chapter 31! And the action has begun! So tell me what you think, give me some feedback and soon I shall have the next chapter up here soon! So as always read, review and enjoy


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters

~Author's Rant: Well here we are at Chapter 32 and things are moving along quite nicely. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and I hope you all stick around till the end.

Chapter 32

"Mom! Mom their waking up!" came a loud yell from a voice that I knew all too well. "Fred?" I whisper as I tried to open my eyes but found that all was black. "Hang in there sis. Mom is coming." A cool hand was placed on my forehead and held me in place as I tried to get up.

"Oh my dear baby! Mommy is here and just relax and drink this." Came the soothing sound of my mom's voice. I slowly drank down whatever you placed in my mouth. It tasted disgusting but I knew better then to cough it back up. "Where is everyone else? What happened?"

"Shhh calm down sweet heart. Everything is ok, everyone is here and fine. Even that one fellow I don't recognize is here. Calm down and let the medicine take affect ok." Mother whispered softly as she began to stroke my hair. Sighing as I relaxed back into my pillow I waited for the medicine to take effect so I could go and see to the others but knowing mother, they were all under bed rest too till she declared us all well enough to be up and about.

Closing my eyes for a second I began to think about what happened when something popped up in my head. "Mother, how did you find us? Why are you helping us?"

Mother smiled and petted my hair again, "Honey I may love your father but I have never agreed to what he believes to be right. I don't follow Dumbledore no matter what anyone says. I know what he has done, I was there the day he did what he did to Harry and I will never forgive a man who could do that to an innocent child. As for knowing where you were, your father was saying something about your party doing something tonight and I snuck in not to long after that light exploded throughout the place. Merlin that was something. I arrived with your brothers to find you and this bright light just explodes and floods out of everywhere." Mother said as she looked off into the distance.

"My brothers?"

"Oh yes Charlie, Bill and the Twins. Your other two brothers are just like your father and can't see right from wrong anymore. They only see what they want to see and it's not always the good." She whispered as she drew back and stood up and left the room.

I couldn't imagine how hard this was for her and my whole entire family or anyone else involved with this war. Slowly sitting up I looked over at my brother who was looking at the door where mom had exited. "Hey bro?"

"What?" he asked as he turned to look at me. "Let's go see the others."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"When he is going to wake up?" I asked as Molly checked his bandages before covering him up once again. "For the last time Sirius he will be fine. Just give him time to heal. A slam to the head like that doesn't heal over night. Be grateful that we have magick or things could have been horrible." She said as she rubbed her hands on her apron before leaving once again.

Sighing as I flopped back down in my chair as stared back at the prone figure on the bed. He took a serious wound to the head and to the back. I don't remember exactly what happened after the light surrounded us. All I remember was thinking about how I needed to get back to Severus but I couldn't. I was paralyzed by the light, by the power that came with the light and I was pushed to the ground before everything went black.

When I woke up this morning I was in bed and no Severus and I freaked. I didn't recognize where I was at and shifted into my dog form and went looking for Severus. It took me awhile but I finally sniffed him out and haven't left his side since.

'Oh Severus you need to wake up and we need to get out of here and back to the others. You are the only one who knows where they are at.'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

'Oh my god where are they! It's been two days!' I mentally screamed as I paced around trying to think of what to do. Cassie was upstairs dying in bed and I am pregnant and there is a bunch of kids here that were scared and all they did was train, eat and sleep because of the simple fact they were scared that we were going to be attacked when Severus and the others were gone.

Hell I was scared that we were going to be attacked and we were all going to die. I mean what the hell was I suppose to do if we were attacked. My strength was cut in half and slowly becoming more because of the simple fact I was knocked up and the baby was draining me.

Sighing tiredly as I sat down in the chair near the fire place and stared into the fire. There had been no word from them and I was so worried. I had just got my papa back and was starting to actually get a little family here with my cousin and papa. I was happier then I had been in a long time.

I was hoping that Harry would be a part of that but anymore I wasn't too sure about that. I mean I haven't seen him for awhile and even when he was here, he won't see me. He purpose hid from me and only me. 'Why is he suddenly hiding from me? What changed?'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sitting at the table as I picked at my food as I waited for the others to join me, we have been here for two weeks already just recovering and the others were still at the safe house alone waiting on us to come back. Vetis and Pyro were sitting in a chair near me still exhausted from the ritual. That was one thing we were unaware of. Of how much the ritual would affect them since they weren't humans but demons. They were the hell twins for a reason and they were more connected with this world then we were and when they magick began to pull away from us. It nearly starved them of their own life and nearly killed them. The only thing that kept them alive was me and our connection.

A lot of us nearly died that night. Sitting down my fork on my plate, I pushed my plate away and laid my head down on the table and tried to hold back the tears. The feeling I felt that night when the twins were dying was horrible. I felt myself dying and I felt everyone else dying. Our hearts beat all at once that night and we all saw the other side together and it was cold. Having death touch us was the worst thing in the world to me and I was almost pulled in because of the twins.

I wasn't anger at them. No they were like my kids and I love them and I could never blame them for anything. Never could I do that.

I jumped a little and sat up to look at who was touching me. It was Blaise. Staring up at him as I carefully placed my hand on his before he pulled me into his arms and hugged me close to him. Feeling him bury his face in my hair and hold me like the world was going to end caused the flood gates to open. I couldn't stop myself from crying. I couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down my cheeks as I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

Blaise's arms tightened around me as I heard him begin to cry as well. He buried his face in the juncture of my neck and just cried. We held each other for a long time, just crying and holding each other as we found comfort in each other.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I couldn't stop the tears from coming as I held Hermione in my arms. She was so cold and so pale. Her breath was so shallow. There was nothing I could do or anyone else. This was the after affects of being the leader in the ritual. It took so much out of you and that is why Severus was the one who was the original leader of the ritual.

I couldn't be mad at Severus. No I couldn't be mad at him because this wasn't his fault and no one planned this. I wanted to blame him. I really did but I couldn't because that wasn't who I was. I was my mother's daughter and we didn't blame thing on people when the situation could not be controlled.

"Please Hermione. Please wake up. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Standing out on the balcony of my room at the one of Weasely homes, I listened to the sounds of sadness coming from every room. So many people were hurt last night and some of us may not be waking up again.

Sighing as I rested my head back against the door I tried to think of what to do but I couldn't think of anything. 'Looks like being the boy who lived or whatever I am has no special effect anymore.'

Looking over at the ocean, I couldn't help but think of Draco. God how I missed him and wished he was in my arms right now but he wasn't. Hell he was probably worried sick about us or thought we were all dead. Merlin we needed to get back but we couldn't move anyone without causing more harm and not only that the only one who knew where the safe house was in a coma.

Turning and heading back in, I looked over on the bed at the unconscious forms of my parents. Yes both of them were back. We have no idea how Nagini changed back but she did and they somehow latched onto each other and haven't let go since.

I couldn't lie, my parents made an amazing pair. Tom had short brown hair and pale skin and was probably about 6'1. He had a powerful presence around him even when he was like this. He was a rugged man and it was amazing how he held Nagini like she was made of China glass. Nagini did look fragile. She was a small thing, a couple inches shorter then Tom with long blood red hair and tannish skin. She looked like she won't hurt a fly but the things Severus and Sirius told me I knew she was one of the most deadly female fighters they knew.

Personally I was still afraid they won't want me or worse they didn't remember having a son. I couldn't be rejected by them. I couldn't. All I had ever wished for was to be able to be with my parents and this was my only chance. I didn't care about the past because they weren't responsible for what has happened and I was going to kill the person who screwed up our lives.

Staring out over the ocean threw the glass door, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had him begging for his life and I won't give him mercy.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jerking awake I looked around trying to figure out was wrong. Something was very wrong and I knew it. Slowly standing up and slowly walking towards the hallway towards the stairs that took you upstairs to the bedrooms, I couldn't help but feel as if there was something here.

The house was too quiet. It was like death had crept into the house and stolen everyone's breath. Slowly walking up the stairs I listened as hard as I could for any sounds that seemed off and suspicious but there was nothing. Entering the second floor, I looked down the long hall of bedrooms where everyone was sleeping, well the ones that were still here that is.

Slowly moving down the hall I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by something I couldn't place. Slowly pushing open the first door to one of the kid's room, I felt my heart jump into my throat when I saw the dark figure hanging over the unsuspecting child. I couldn't move. I found myself frozen. But I must have made some noise because the figure whipped around to face me.

The glowing red eyes scared me and as the hood slipped away from its face I felt as if my heart had stopped. It was something you only saw in your worst nightmares. It was human I think. The structure of the face seemed human but the sharp fangs through me off. Pieces of flesh were falling off its face and its skin was this ugly black and yellow color. I could see things that I never wanted to see like the brain that was visible through the missing eye socket.

The creature opened its mouth and made a hissing noise that woke up the kid and soon a loud scream rang out through the whole house. Jerking backwards as the creature whipped around and hissed loudly as an encore of hisses comes through the rest of the rooms. Jerking back away back into the hall and screamed as a hand clasped down on my shoulder.

Ripping myself away from it and cutting my shoulder from its claws and took off towards Cassie's room but fell to the floor as something wrapped around my ankle. Turning over I met the glowing red eyes and all I could hear is scream.

~Well there is chapter 32. I hope you all enjoyed it. I worked long and hard on this and I hope its twist and turn proved to be entertaining. I hope you stay around for the next chapter and as always read, review and enjoy.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters (as always)

~Author's rant: Well well here we are at chapter 33! Yeah chapter 33 wee we are getting somewhere finally with this story instead of sitting here on a log, So anyways to my readers, you probably all have figured out what I am doing by now. I am working on one story and one story at a time till it is completed! Yes so I need votes to what story on my list of which you would like to see worked on after this one is finished. Which should be here soon, so go ahead and go vote on which one of my stories you'd like to see completed and I will get to work on that. But anyways on with the chapter and I shall see you at the end!

Chapter 33

It was two months later before we were able to get back to the safe house. It was two months later before we found the safe house was totally destroyed from the inside and everyone gone. There was no sign of Draco, Cassie or any of the kids. Everyone was gone.

The only thing that remained was the blood that was randomly scattered around. There was no bodies, no evidence of what had come and taken them or whatever else. Picking up one of Draco's shirts as I slowly sat down on his bed and pressed it to my face and breathed.

What the hell was we suppose to do know? In saving one thing we lost another and we had no idea where to start looking to recover what we lost. Two months we have searched and have not found a single thing. "Harry! Harry where are you?" came Ginny's voice as she ran down the hallway. Getting up and running out and grabbing her before she ran passed, "What? What's going on?"

"Nagini says she may have a lead on where everyone is at! Come downstairs!" She yelled with a smile as she grabbed my hand and drug me down stairs to where everyone was huddled around Nagini. "Ok now that everyone is here I found something interesting out through a couple snake friends of mine. You see my family was snake charms and we learned to talk to them. That's where you got it from Harry. And there is still a living Basilisk still in Hogwarts and this little girl was talking to her." She said as she held up a sandy King Cobra that was curled around her arm.

"The Basilisk, which her name is Rio which means dragon said that there are young people that have been placed within the dungeons of the castle. They were put there about two months ago and she said one with long white hair said tell the raven bat that the dragon is in trouble and some other stuff. But they are not safe. They are hurt, starving and slowly dying and some already have. There apparently no sign of Draco or Cassie as far as they know but Rio is still looking around and trying to keep people away from the ones that are locked up." Mother explained as she watched the cobra slide away out the window.

"We have to do something and something now!" Hermione said as she held onto Ginny's hand. "We can't just run in without a plan. That would be mass suicide." Molly said as she sat down next to Nagini. "Actually I think that is exactly what we need to do." Severus said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at Severus and I don't think one of us could actually believe what he just said. Severus the man who always said we need a plan was saying we should run into the castle, where our biggest battle will happen without a plan. "Are you feeling ok?"

Severus turned as glared at me with a sneer, "Yes I am feeling fine but every time we come up with a damn plan something happens to fuck it up. Look what happened last time. This time we should have goals to accomplish and we work to get them and save everyone and take out our enemies." He said as he looked from each one of us.

It seemed reckless and stupid but I have to agree with him. Every time I've ever made a plan it's always went to hell. Maybe if we all knew what we were after we'd go after it and then maybe we'd make it and get everyone out safely and alive.

"I think we should do it."

This time everyone shifted to look at me like I was the one that was stupid. "What? You guys have to admit every time we make a plan it goes to shit. So maybe this time if we give you what you need to do, you can come up with your own plan and whatever but still we should have some way to communicate and meet up."

Everyone seemed to be struggling with the idea of what to do and then I actually realized why we made plans. We made them so we can have comfort in all the hell we were in. Plans were things of comfort and sometimes in hell like this it's what we need to stay sane but not this time.

This time we had to play the differently. We couldn't have the little comforts that we normally had because there were more lives at risk this time. Also if we did this, we'd have element of surprise on our side and that was something we could use. "Ok so we are just going to make teams and then pick a location that we are most suitable for that team and head in and fight like there is no tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she stared at me like she was trying to make sense of what I was meaning.

"Exactly"

"If we do that there are several things we need to discuss and be aware of before we strike." Tom said as he rubbed Nagini's shoulders. We all turned to look at Tom; if anyone knew what we were dealing with it was probably him, Severus and Sirius.

"We must be aware of the fact that my old followers could attack at any given moment. They will attack hard and without mercy. Just as they did under my rule accept this time they have no leader. You are going into a battle field and not only could my old followers be there you also have Dumbledore's followers there because this is their base. That means you will be fighting old friends and family. You can't not show them mercy." He said as he glanced over at Molly and her children.

"We are there to win not to lose, do you all understand? This is the end of the line for either us or them." He said as an eerie feeling crept into the room as what we had to do finally settle into our bones.

"But how are we going to do this? There are only fourteen of us, which are not enough to really do anything." Blaise pointed out and it became even more painful how many of us were missing and in danger. "Yeah well I actually thought of that earlier and I may have got us some help." Sirius muttered.

Looking at Sirius confused I was about to ask him what he meant when there was a knock at the door. Everyone jumped up and drew their wands, ready to strike as Sirius just walked over and opened the door with a huge smile. "Remus! You old dog, you're late!" Sirius yelled as he pulled Remus in for a hug.

"Well you never gave me a time just a place and it took some time to convince these people." He said as he moved out of the way to let in the people behind him. Mad Eyed came in along with Dora, Hagrid behind him. "Where is everyone else?" Sirius asked Remus as he shook his head, "Hardcore Dumbledore followers or to afraid to fight back."

"Alright now that we have three more people to our small force we shall begin." Tom started again when a knock on the door came. Everyone looked from one another in confusion and when no one came up with an answer of whom it was everyone became alert and aimed their wands towards the door.

"Who is it?" Molly yelled through the door as we waited ready to attack. "A friend who wants revenge on the same man you do." Came a female voice. We all looked towards Severus waiting for him to give us the signal on what to do.

Severus nodded towards Molly for her to open the door but we were not prepared for what was on the other side. Belltrix and Narcissa, the two Black sisters stood before us in our doorway basically raising a white flag. "What are you two doing here?" Severus asked as he pulled them both in and slammed the door. "We are here to help you." Belltrix said simply as if it was obvious. There was something different about her. She still looked the same with her pale skin and messy brown curls going everywhere but she seemed saner then she was previously.

"Explain." Tom said as he came up beside Severus, waiting for them to explain. "When that had blasted through the base where we were at, it seemed to make everyone either more insane or bring them back to them normal self. When I looked into the light I felt like I was at peace and I didn't feel this snake crawling through my soul anymore. I didn't feel like I needed to be by your side. I felt calm again. And for Cissa here, she was set free from the imperious that Lucius had set upon her. We both were very confused when we came to but we saw how everyone was and we knew we had to get out of there and we went to Hogwarts and were nearly killed by that old goat and we were near when Remus was explaining what is going to Hagrid and we decided to help. It's the least we can do. I mean Draco and Cassie are like family to the black family even if it through a fake marriage that should have never happened." Belltrix explained calmly.

Everyone waited to see what Severus and Tom were going to do when they started to lower their wands and nodded. "You will both take the truth Serum whether you like it or not." Severus stated and the sisters nodded as Severus motioned for them to follow him as Tom followed.

"Well Molly why don't we get some food on. Everyone is probably hungry and it is late and we still have a plan to make, so let's get everyone fed and our guest settled in." Nagini suggested as Molly looked at her and smiled and told her to go ahead and show everyone to their rooms while she got dinner going.

Sighing as I watched everyone go do something I decided I was going to go outside in the garden and try to relax for awhile, maybe meditate.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nagini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Looking outside the kitchen window at my son as I cut up vegetables I couldn't help but feel helpless with him. I missed so much of his life and I had no idea how to handle him now because I didn't know my own son. Sighing sadly as I dropped the cut up vegetables into the boiling pot, I listened to the new people in our base settle in a little bit before looking back at Harry.

"Why don't you go talk with him?" Molly asked as she surprised me and scared me a little. Looking at her before looking down at what I was doing I shook my head. "There is nothing I can say to him. I don't know him and don't know what to say." I said.

"It doesn't matter that you don't know him very well but you going out there will help him a lot. He thinks that you guys don't accept him as your son. Just go out and talk to him. Be his mother. The mother he has been wishing for all these years." Molly said as she gently took the knife out of my hands and guided me to the door.

Sighing I stepped outside I looked back at Molly in the doorway ushering me on to go. Nodding before pushing my red hair out of my face I slowly walked over to Harry and sat down on the ground with him. "Hey."

He looked over me, unsure of what to expect I guess before nodding and looking towards the evening sky again. "What's on your mind kid?" I asked quietly as I nudged his shoulder a little with mine.

Harry sighed and looked at me before looking down to the sky again. "I'm worried about Draco and the others. I mean what if we are too late?"

"Don't think like that Harry." I whispered as I pulled him into my arms. I had no idea what I was doing but it felt right. "You can't think like that. You don't know what's going on up there so don't assume the worst. We are going to get them all back dead or alive but hopefully alive."

Harry sighed and relaxed into my embrace and wrapped his arms around my middle. "I just don't want anything else to happen to Draco. He has been through so much." He whispered

"Don't worry Harry. By sunset tomorrow he will be back in your arms"

Harry nodded and slowly pulled away before running his hand through his long hair that was so much like his fathers. "Thanks Nagini."

I don't know why but I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart to hear my son call me by my given name. "You can call me mom. If you want I mean you are my son…" I whispered as I looked down at my hands trying to ignore the pain.

We were both quiet for awhile and soon Molly was calling us in for dinner and we both walked towards the house. Before walking in the house Harry once again wrapped his arms around me and hugged me before whispering in my ear "Thanks mom" Watching him dart into the house I couldn't help but smile happily before following.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Alright everyone listen up." I yelled as I got everyone's attention as we all stay down for dinner. "Narcissa and Belltrix will be joining us in our battle. So that puts us at twenty people. It's not much but we should do fine. Great amounts are not always the best thing in war. We are going to pair up into teams. Either five teams of four or four teams of five do you understand?"

When everyone nodded I thought about what I had to discuss next before starting again. "Ok one team will have to go down to the dungeons to get our friends. Then someone has to be ready to fight off Riddle's old army and then someone has to find Cassie and get down to Elorna and waken her. She'll be the only one that can help Cassie if Cassie is still alive that is. Then the other team will face Dumbledore. So it seems we will only need four teams of five. Pick your teams and pick what you will be doing because we leave early."

Everyone nodded and finished their meals while talking among themselves about what mission they will take and how they will be with. Tomorrow was going to be hell and there was no way around it.

~Ok well there is chapter 33! I hope you all enjoyed it and are thirsting for more. I shall have chapter 34 up soon hopefully but we shall see how things go! Well that is all for now but remember go to my profile and vote on the story you want to see finished next and please leave me some good reviews on this story as we move on to the end! So as always read, review and enjoy


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters as always please.

~Author's Rant: So here we are at chapter 34. I hope the story has been entertaining for all of my readers and is leaving you wondering what is going to happen next! Well don't despair because here is the next chapter! Yay! We are soon going to becoming to our ending and I need votes on what story you all would like me to finish next. Only one can win, so go cast your vote and see who will win. The voting will be over at the end of this month. So on January 31 I will announce the winner and that will be the story that gets all the attention. I don't know if I will be updating the other stories as I wait for the voting to be finished or will I still be working and doing the final chapter on this but we shall see. Anyways enough chatter! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 34

"Harry you don't want to do this." Dumbledore whispered as he cowered on his knees below my wand. "And why don't I? You screwed up my life! You took my parents away from me and gave me fake ones and played with everyone else's lives like they were little toys! Tell me you old fool why don't I want to do this!" I screamed as I stared down at him as the rage brewed threw my veins.

I should have known it would be me that would be the one to kill him. I should have known even if I didn't want it to come to this. Everything went to hell from the moment we started this final battle…

~Barely After Midnight~

Dropping down into the sewers in the middle of the night was not something I expected to be doing. We decided that it would be better for us to be like rats and work our way in from the tunnels till we got to the core.

I had my team and my mission and soon we would all be splitting up to do what we needed to do. I was in the group that would get rid of Dumbledore. Severus, my father, Dora, and Bill were with me. We figured this would be the best team to face Dumbledore. Personally I would rather be looking for Draco but they said I was needed elsewhere and Draco would be fine. The others would get him and bring him somewhere safe and we would destroy Dumbledore once and for all.

Stopping at the end of this tunnel and looked at the several other tunnels that went into different directions and waited for the others.

"Ok we are going this way. Hermione you take you team that way. Sirius that way and Pansy that way. We are going this way. Remember what your mission is and be careful and hold nothing back and don't let them trick you. Good luck." My father said as he nodded towards the others and gave my mother a kiss before taking off down the tunnel. I quickly gave mom a hug before following them, hoping this won't be the last time I'd get to see them.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Following the blood fairy I created I hoped that Cassie was ok. Severus had explained to me what was wrong with her last night and I was worried that we may be too late. I picked the blood fairy because the little thing could scent blood from several miles and when given a specific scent to follow it could find them no matter if they were bleeding or not.

Glancing back at my team, I wondered if we'd be able to pull this off. I mean summoning Elorna was going to be a true pain in the ass but getting her to see we weren't the enemies and help us not only destroy whatever Dumbledore has done but also save Cassie's life wasn't going to be a picnic.

Darting around a corner to follow the damn fairy as it started speeding up, 'We must be getting close' I thought as we turned one last corner and I screamed.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sirius~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Did you tell him you loved him?" Remus asked as we stood in the main hallway waiting for anything to happen. Waiting for someone to bust in here and cause trouble and we'd have to kick some ass. Looking over at Remus before rolling my eyes and looking back down the hallway.

Remus sighed and kicked a rock before crossing his arms and I didn't have to be looking at him to know he was giving me the look. "That may have been the last time you get to see him and you didn't say I love you Severus." He said before clicking his tongue.

Growling I whipped around and bared my teeth at him before telling why, "You know as well as I do Remus that you and I are mates! We are mated! I am not Severus's mate! I'm yours."

Remus chuckled as I couldn't help but snarl at him. "Sirius come on, you know as well as I do there is something missing from our mating. My wolf knows it and so does your hound. We may be destine to be together but I believe that Severus is suppose to be a part of this." He explained as he looked over at Hagrid who was near the trap door that would let Fluffy out in case we needed him. He didn't appear to be paying attention to us but something in his hand. It seemed to be a picture but of who? 'Maybe that big woman I have seen him with sometimes.'

Looking over at our other members which were the twins, I couldn't help but feel that whoever that came this way was going to regret it but we were the best. 'I just wish I had told him…'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blaise~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

'Why are there so many dungeons!' I thought angrily as we marked off yet another cluster of dungeons that were suppose to hold the others. Stopping for a moment I looked over at my team. Molly was looking down another hall while Charlie talked to a small dragon in his hand and Cissa and Bella stood alert looking in every direction as if waiting for something to jump out at us.

I couldn't blame them but being as earlier as it is now I bet that no one is even awake. Yelping as a blast from up above somewhere shook the castle, 'I guess I'm wrong.' I thought as I looked at my team. 'We need to move and now!" I said as I looked at the map and took off in the direction of the next set of cages.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cursing another death eater as they tried to get past us I couldn't help but think how lucky it was that we got here earlier or else we may have not be so lucky as we are now because we seemed to be holding them off. Ducking a punch from my side I kicked the idiot in the leg before cursing him out the window. 'Stupid idiot. How dare he attack a wolf.' I thought with a growl as I took out the next loser.

This was obviously going to go on for awhile but hopefully the others will join us soon and we can get rid of them. But as always things don't go as we'd like because the doors to the great hall exploded open sending a few people around us flying. Kneeling down on the floor as I held my ringing ears I looked over at my mate and the others to see that they were a little banged up but ok.

Looking into the great hall I felt like my stomach became lead as I saw another army but this time Dumbledore's army. There was something off about them. They smelled weird, not like they normally did but then again almost everyone seemed wrong.

Shaking my head I tighten my hand around my wand before standing up tall and started fighting all over again but this time from both sides. 'I hope I see tomorrow' I thought as I threw my wand to Sirius and let my wolf go.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I could barely hold the contents in my stomach as I stood behind Hermione. The room was filled with corpses. Some fresh some old some whole and some in pieces, 'God this is disgusting.' I thought as I placed my hand over my nose. The smell was deadly and made you feel like you were in presence of the Angel of Death themselves.

"Come on girls we can't mess around here. Cassie is in there somewhere and we need to find her. The battle has already begun if that blast meant anything." Nagini said as she slowly walked forward, stepping over the bodies and the pieces of bodies.

Gulping as I placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder urging her forward with the twins floating behind us we began looking for her. The fairy was zipping around like it was confused, like it couldn't lock onto to one place where the blood was at.

"It must be scattered. Her blood or the smell of blood here is too strong to tell the difference in them. Move the bodies around and find her. We can't waste time. Just ignore the smell and what you're actually doing and concentrate." Nagini yelled at us as she started pushing bodies around looking for Cassie.

The only thing about Nagini helping us was I hope she didn't over look Cassie. The only way she knows what Cassie looks like is the picture we gave her last night to look at.

Reaching down and grabbing a body by the hair on its head and looking at the face only to feel the contents of my stomach jump when I saw the face was half eaten and maggots coming out of the eye sockets. Dropping the body I quickly moved to another stop and started digging around as the twins were quickly moving through the bodies in our search for one person.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Looking at Tom as we looked back behind us as we felt the blast from somewhere in the castle, we knew that the battle had begun. Turning back towards the stairs we began running up them. We had no time to lose and we needed to get there now.

"You know I really hate this shit! We're needed back there but we have to take care of the head rat before we can do anything to help them!" Dora yelled as skipped a couple steps at a time. Nodding as I stared hard ahead. There was no time to waste and the door was getting closer, only a few more lifts and we'd be there.

Finally when we reached the door, we quietly pushed it open and peeked inside before sliding inside, ready to attack. "Welcome Gentleman and my lady1" came Dumbledore's voice from above us on a stage like platform.

Growling as we slowly walked up onto the stage we all glared at him and waited. But what we were waiting for was something I wasn't even sure of. "I'm afraid you're all very late and that is not something I can really accept." Dumbledore started as he moved to look at us.

"You see I am in the middle of making this world an acceptable one to live in and you all are messing it up. You freed my bad guy and changed the game and its rules. An acceptable world needs a bad guy to cause problems and kill people and cause people to look up to someone. And what better then to use the son of the bad guy to be the hero in this world. A young boy who loses his family at a young age and with the help of his godfather becomes a great wizard. But I'm afraid you all ruined that." Dumbledore said sadly as stroked his beard.

"Our lives are not your play toys! How dare you do what you did to everyone?" Harry yelled Dumbledore as he aimed his wand at him. Dumbledore stared at Harry with a sad gaze before sighing and started talking again. "Oh Harry you had such promise and now look at you. You got rid of everything I gave you to make you a proper hero and brought the bad guy back to his real self. And not only that you accept him as your father after all he has done? I mean he raped your lover and killed so many people including Sirius. How can you forgive him?"

We all looked at Harry, we were all afraid that Dumbledore would try something like this. He was good with mind fucking you into something he needed you to do. And right now if he got Harry then we'd all be screwed because there was no way we'd be able to retreat and do this some other day. Today is our last and final chance.

Harry's face was covered by his hair as he stood completely still before he tilted his head up enough to reveal a smile. "You know what Dumbledore? The reason I can forgive him is because he was just a puppet in your sick game. He had no choice in what he was doing, just like the rest of us!" He screamed as he lifted his head to reveal red glowing eyes that he was given to from his father.

Dumbledore stared at Harry with no emotion before he returned Harry's smile with one of his own. "Well then I must ask you what will you do to get your lover and his child back?" he asked as he stepped to the side and ripped back his robe to reveal a beaten and bloody Draco cradling a small child in his arms.

"Well what will you all do to get him back?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Molly~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Staring at these children I nearly started crying. They were starved and weakened but yet they were still fighting off everything and anything that came near them. As soon as the kids saw us they started cheering in happiness and waited for us to get the door open.

Thankfully Bella knew what she was doing and got the door off with no problem and the kids were safely removed from the cage. "He has Draco." One of the older boys muttered. I came over and gave him some water before asking him to repeat himself. "Dumbledore has Draco." He said again as Blaise came over and helped him to his feet.

"Are you sure Vincent?" Blaise asked and the boy nodded as another one came over and told Blaise that he was never placed down here with them in the first place. Blaise nodded and gave the other boy, Greg I believed he called him before looking at the bunch.

Some had died and there was nothing we could do for them now but we would give them a proper burial after all this was over but for now a war was raging over our heads. Blaise walked over and stood upon a rock that made him talker then everyone as he began to address everyone.

"Everyone there is a battle going on above our very heads. We need to make a decision. What are we going to do? Are we going to fight together or are we going to run?" he asked but the answer was obvious as everyone yelled fight without a moment of hesitation.

"Alright we will fight but the weaker ones are not going to fight. They are going to take our fallen comrades to the surface and put their bodies somewhere safe and stay there or you can come back through the tunnels and join us or attack from behind the enemies. The choose is yours but do not push your selves unless you have to." Blaise said as he got down and yelled do as your told as he told the fighters to follow him as he handed the map to a small little girl as she yelled at her helpers to get a move on.

Taking a deep breath as I walked beside Bella and Cissa, I wondered how this would all end and hopefully, hopefully for the better.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fred~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"George!" I yelled towards my fallen brother as I blasted the guy attacking me through the wall in front of me and ran over to him. "George?" I asked as I casted a bubble around us to protect us. Looking at him as he gasped in pain when he moved his leg, I knew what happened. "Brother we have to get you out of here." I said

George laughed and smacked my cheeks lightly, "No time for that brother. It's time to go beast." He said as he began changing into his animal form which was a fox. Smiling I reached into my pocket and pulled out a growth potion and feed it to and smiled evilly as I watched him become the size of a huge dog because his back now came to my waste when I stood up.

Grinning as I took the bubble down I watched as he launched himself at first person in the way. Whipping around when I knew he was ok and punched some kid in the face. I didn't want to hurt them because I knew they were under his control but I wasn't about to let them kill me.

Looking towards the other between blows and curses I could tell we were actually surviving which surprised me like hell. Remus was in his werewolf form and was kicking ass like George was doing and Sirius wand Hagrid were fighting and cursing others like me but I do believe it was time to spice things up a little.

Smiling evilly I summoned a broom and flew up above the battle and pulled out my bag of mischief and began picking targets to pour them upon and watched as they began to change and freak out as the others took them down.

"This is fun."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nagini~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

This was horrible. Bodies and parts of bodies from humans of all ages, it was like this man didn't have any feelings at all. He just killed these people and threw them down here to stay like this forever or they were actually fresh.

Pushing another body out of the way I saw something that caught my eye. 'A black bracelet? She was wearing one in that picture!' I thought as I quickly stumbled my way over to the arm. Slipping and falling into the mass of bodies, I quickly picked myself up as I ignored the blood that now covered me in all kinds of places as I grabbed the arm and pulled.

The body didn't budge at all. Dropping the arm I quickly moved and pushed the other bodies on top of the one I wanted away before once again giving the arm a hard pull. I didn't let up this time as I pulled and pulled before finally the body gave and I fell back as it suddenly became loose and came out.

Sitting up and looking at the body attached to the arm I couldn't help but let out a happy laugh as I saw in fact it was Cassie. "I found her!" I yelled towards the others as the rushed over to me as I checked her pulse.

"And she is alive but barely. We need to get a move on now to Elorna." I said as they nodded and the twins floated down and picked her up in their arms as we fought our way to the door way.

~Well readers there is chapter 34! Yay! We're moving along quite nicely! We are getting somewhere and what do you think will happen next? Hmm? Will they actually be able to save Cassie or will she die? Will they save Draco? What did Dumbledore do to Draco? Why is the baby born early? Will they all survive the battle? Tell me what do you think will happen? Hehe we shall see in the next chapter! Until then remember to vote on the next story you'd like to see finished and review this chapter! So until next time and remember read, review and enjoy! :D


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters because I'm not wasting any more time on it.

~Author's Rant: Well here we are at chapter 35! Yes sir we are at chapter 35. God I seems to have taken forever to get to this point hasn't it? Whew but here we are so this is what we do! Any ways please vote for your next story you want to be worked on and completed. The winner will be announced on Feb 1st in the story that won! Yes I will write a chapter for the winner and begin on that story and work on it until it is completed but I still nay add new stories to see how people react to them and maybe a few one shots. So look out for those! Any ways now for what you are all waiting for!

Chapter 35

"You bastard!" I screamed when I saw my love behind him on the ground cradling a small child to his chest. I couldn't tell if he was awake and conscious or not but I could see he was injured and that more or less made me want to ripped this devil from limb to limb with my bare hands.

Dumbledore smiled and cackled evilly as placed his foot on Draco's shoulder and stood over him like a trophy. "Get your foot off of him!" Severus hissed angrily as he held is hand in front of him ready to cast a spell to get that old dusty bastard off of my lover and his son.

"Oh Severus my boy, why did you have to leave my side? I so did enjoy having you there. And when you let the real you show like right now, I wished I had had you in every way. You look delicious and it makes me understand perfectly why Lucuis wanted you so bad." He said as he continues to check out Severus as Severus gave him a disgusted look.

"Ok you disgusting old geezer that is enough! You will hand over the boy and accept your fate!" Dad growled as he aimed his wand at Dumbledore's head. "And what makes you think I should give it up? I mean I have the boy and the baby. I think it's safe to say I have the upper hand here."

There was a symphony of growls from each and every one of us because we knew the old bastard was right. Glaring at Dumbledore I held my wand steady, "Well old man, you want to play games? Let's play games."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pansy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the huge empty area we found ourselves in. It was a huge area that was bare except for the grayish ash that covered the ground. There was nothing here expect for a small burnt building in the center.

"This is where Elorna's soul lies. This is where the fire happened and the school was built over." Hermione whispered as if she was afraid of talking to loud. Walking towards the building I looked at the twins who were carrying Cassie like she was nothing and maybe she was.

"What now?" I whispered to Hermione as we got to the building. Hermione opened her mouth to answer when the dust around us began to swirl faster and faster before a bright light began to form above us. The light got brighter and brighter as the dust swirled faster before it all settled into a light breeze and the light became a soft glow.

"Who dares enters my grave?" a voice rang out as we looked towards the voice to see a young woman within the soft glow. She was normal height with long braided brown hair that swung past her waist. Her skin was pale as snow and her blue eyes were staring at us as she crossed her arms over her armored chest.

"We need your help Elorna." Nagini said respectfully as she bowed before Elorna. Elorna looked at Nagini before looking at the rest of us. "Why should I help you?"

Nagini stepped closer towards Elorna as the twins hovered behind her. "Elorna we have come here seeking your help for an evil man has come and poisoned the people of this land. He has manipulated and forced people to go against their love ones and had played with the dead. This young child behind me that the Hell Twins are holding is one of the ones that have come to fight against him but in the middle of saving someone else's life, she was struck down by a magical allergy and is at death's door unless you help her." Nagini explained.

Elorna looked at Cassie for a long time before turning away from us. "Sorry but I can't help you." She said as she began to disappear again. "No! You can help us and you have too!"Nagini yelled, stopping Elorna in her tracks.

"You once pledge your life to this land and the people who went to the school. Those people are in grave danger now! They need you! Above us there is a great battle going on that may take the lives of the innocent if you don't do something! This girl will die if you don't help her! You are her last hope! You are our hope! Please help us defeat Dumbledore and save the world!" Nagini yelled at her.

Elorna slowly turned and walked up to Nagini and stared her dead in the eyes. They stood there for a long time, eye to eye. No one moved for a long time but then Elorna moved around Nagini and walked to Cassie and gently reached up and touched her face.

Elorna looked at Cassie for a moment before gently lifting her face up and resting her forehead against Cassie's. They were still for the longest time before lights streaks of gray all over Cassie's began to show and slowly began to move towards her stomach and gathered into a small ball before slowly moving towards her throat.

Cassie's eyes slowly began open and she began to cough and as Elorna backed away the coughing got worse until this black liquid began to seep from her mouth. It kept dripping and she kept coughing loudly before long no more black liquid drip out.

"Set her down" Elorna said to the twins as they gently laid her on her back on the ground. Elorna kneeled down beside her and rubbed the sides of Cassie's chest before moving over top of lungs to her heart and up her next and over her eyes. Elorna then moved and petted Cassie's hair and bent down and whispered something in her ear before leaning back.

Cassie was still for awhile before her hand twitched and her eyes fluttered and soon revealed her deep blue eyes. "Hey there young one." Elorna whispered as she gently moved her blood stained hair. Cassie stared up at Elorna before glancing at us then back at Elorna. "Hi?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Growling angrily as I bit into another death eater and threw the somewhere. This was ridiculous, they never seemed to stop coming. We've been fighting for hours and they never seem to stop coming and we were getting tired. I don't know how much longer we'd be able to keep this up.

"Attack!" came a voice from behind us as a bunch of students that I didn't recognize. 'Great more fucking problems!' I thought as I say Blaise run in with them and ordered the kids to do things. 'Ok May not problems.' I thought happily as I bite another guy in the ass and through him.

With the new help we may have a chance but they were still children. We'd have to keep an eye on them to makes sure they didn't get overwhelmed.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Watching Dumbledore as he stroked his beard with that damn smug look on his face, I didn't like this at all. "Games hmm? I do enjoy a good game." He said as he walked around to the other side of Draco and there was something suspicious about the way he was walking and looking at Draco.

Dumbledore kept walking around Draco like he was something of interest and I couldn't help but feel threatened. My little dragon was being threatened this old man and it was making me very angry. "I think I know a great game we can play." He said as he whipped around and cast a spell upon Draco before re could react. Draco began to glow and shrink and turned into a small doll that drifted into Dumbledore's hand.

"What did you do to him?" Harry screeched as his eyes began to glow a bright red as I felt my heart clench as white rage began to fill me up. Dumbledore smiled and stroked the doll that was my son. "I thought you wanted to play a game? This is the game; you must kill me to win the prize which is your son Severus."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hermione~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Busting out of the dungeons and attacking the first death eater that swung at me as we joined in to fight. Elorna had asked us to leave and so we respected her and left. We did all we could do and the only thing we could do now is come up here and join our fellow comrades.

We fought and we fought but there seemed to be no end to the on slaughter from both sides. Dumbledore's army was harder to fight then the left over death eaters because they were all faces I recognized. Cursing them wasn't easy, seeing them cry out in pain and bleed was not something that I wanted to do but it was what I needed to do.

I needed to protect my friends and the people that have become like a family to me. Gasping out in pain as I felt my leg being split open by someone's curse, I fell to one knee as I turned and cursed the man behind me before pushing myself to my feet as a fire began to swirl around an consume the ground.

The screams rang out from every direction and fire swirled around us. This was war and the Angel of Death was here.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Gasping as I held my arm as the blood poured from the wound. Dumbledore may have been an old man but he was strong. Years and years after taking power from people has made him strong and we would have to do better. Be stronger and better.

Pushing myself up I fired another spell at Dumbledore as I watched the little doll dance around from his belt. We were going to get him back along with the baby, safe and sound and Dumbledore will die!

Dodging another spell as I tried to get closer to him but was hit by another damn moving piece of furniture, I felt my vampire blood start to boil as I watch Dumbledore's hand reach down and stroke the fair hair of Draco's doll. "Stop touching him!" I yelled as I flew at him and slamming him into a wall.

~That's that need of this chapter my readers! Here we are near the end sadly but I hope you are enjoying the story. So please remember to vote and review and as always enjoy! :D


	37. Chapter 36

~Disclaimer: refer to earlier chapters~

Well I finally found a little time to get writing again since I'm on spring break. No more work piling up because I already have everything I need to do. So hopefully I can get a few chapters done before I go back to school.

Anyways things have been stressful as of late. Things aren't going to plan but when do they ever go to plan? So I'm trying to get writing again but when you are stressed out, it's hard to find the inspiration for more chapters, so bare with me.

There have been some questions on if I am going to be abandoning any of my stories and the answer is I'm not. I'm a start and don't stop till it's finished kind of person, so no worries on that**. But I'm looking for a beta to work with me on all my stories. **So if anyone is interested, I'd love to work with someone because it would help me in getting more chapters out faster. So just send me a message and or review saying you are interested and we can speak about it.

Chapter: 36

Hopeless.

That's how I feel at this moment. As I stand here in battle with a torn leg, throwing another curse at a mask covered wizard, trying to protect my own. The on slaughter didn't seem to have an end. More and more just keep coming in a slow painful battle.

Everything moved so slowly. I could see everything. Feel everything. And it scared me. From all the knowledge I gained from reading and experiences throughout the years, the only time I've ever heard or felt this sensation was when death was closing in. But in this moment that probably one of the dumbest things to say due to the fact death was all around. Breathing down our necks waiting for that one moment where we are passed the point of all return.

Leaning back against Ginny's back for support as one of her hands reach for mine and linked together our fingers. I could feel every breath she took, her beat of her heart, and maybe even the surge of her magick with ever spell.

'Could this be the end?' It almost seems like it could. We are the weaker army. The lesser of all sides and the feeling of hopelessness brew strong within me.

But maybe there was a way….a hope that we all could come out of this alive…maybe…

_Save me_

_Harry Potter_

Anger.

Someone had once told me that anger would get me no where if I couldn't control it. That anger is like angry beast that snaps out of line of society's norms and works for nothing but to destroy. Anger gives you power. But like all power, if you can't control it then it's worth nothing more than a broken arm.

I have learned over the years how to control my anger. From my uncle beating me and treating like trash along with his wife and son. To Malfoy's constant harassment and schemes to get me in trouble. To Voldemort killing everything and everyone I love. To Dumbledore's controlling nature over my actions and having me do his dirty work. To Snape's bitching and hate. From Ron's ever changing attitude towards me. To everyone's expectations. To having nothing to start with.

I spent a lot of my young life wondering why I didn't have a loving family. Why was I the freak that everyone hated and beat?

I never came up with an answer. But I remember the feeling of anger brewing within me every day, telling me I could easily make them all pay. I never did for the most part.

I did lose control a couple times but not so far to the point the angry me wanted. I was always angry until something changed. Malfoy staring Ron down and biting back when he went after Pansy and then left. Then Hermione breaking the trio and going on a shopping trip with the Slytherin group and Ginny. The actually meeting Draco, Pansy and Blaise. Not Malfoy, Parkinson and Zabini. Following friendship class and growing closer to Draco and his group. To somewhere falling in love with him then gaining my family, my real family back and a new one with it.

A lot of the anger began to disappear. I began to feel like I belong somewhere. Then it was ripped apart again by him. Dumbledore never looked so smug then when our attacks missed. With every wasted attack that didn't hit its target was a more chance that I would lose Draco.

With every passing moment was another friend dead. Another life lost for a cause that they believe in.

I am so angry right now. I can feel every part of me pulsing with hatred as I watched the old man dance and attack my father again. I must keep attacking and never letting up, never giving up. Not when my future was dangling off his belt.

I will not give up.

_Save me_

_Remus Lupin. _

Fear.

Being a werewolf, I know what fear was. I know its taste, smell, look and feel. Fear was no stranger to me. I never knew my parents. I never knew any type of family until I met Sirius, James and Pettigrew. They were the best things that ever happen to me until thread broke.

When Pettigrew betray us. When I found out that James had been nothing but an illusion. I had feared that Sirius would leave me too. But my mate loves me more than the sun but something was still missing from our circle. We both knew what or who it was but neither of us made a move in fear of rejection. And in the end I don't know if it turned out to be the better choice or not.

I'm scared right now. I fear for all our lives.

I fear for the young children that fight with us and against us. So young, too young to be in a war where they fight for the right to live another day. I fear for people that seemed to have become part of my mate's family. Already injured and still so young and already know too much of the ugly in this world.

I fear for my mate. My strong beautiful mate that is fighting beside me after coming back from the dead to save the people that matter to him…and me. I fear for my Draco, Harry, Cassie, and Severus. I also fear for myself. Will I survive this? Or will I lose everything in this battle?

I feared what the outcome could possibly be. Even as I let the wolf in me control everything and take out our enemies and protect those who we can. It all still seemed like a coin toss. One that I didn't want to lose but….

I was never much of a gambler.

_Save me_

_Cassie Black_

Need.

There is so much I need to do. I was needed to be elsewhere. Needed by people. But I couldn't be there. No I have to sit here and wait until my body recovers my magick while every passing second means a missed opportunity to help someone and possibly save a life or end this war.

Elorna kept watch from a distance. Making sure I won't run off until I could be of use. No matter how much I was needed, I needed to sit and wait for my body to recover.

Need.

I needed a lot of things. I need my dad back. I need my mother back. I need Draco sitting with me joking and safe away from danger. I need to feel safe.

But as I sit here on this ash covered ground, breathing heavier than normal I had none of that. I have nothing and with every passing moment I could soon have even less. Glancing at Elorna I couldn't help but wonder that maybe this is how she had felt. She was needed and she answered before she should and her reward is to be trapped her below the place she protected with her life only to have it in war again.

A sigh passed my lips that made the ashes stir and flutter around before settling again. Chaos came from peace and from chaos came peace. Without one there cannot be another. It was the balance of nature. Just like light and darkness.

Just like light and darkness…

Well that's all for this chapter. I'm trying to figure out where I want to go with this story since it's been a while since I've worked on it. But no worries I guess since I'm slowly making progress with it. But please tell me what you think and leave a review and thanks for reading.


	38. please read!

**Announcement:**

**So who is tired of waiting for an update and wants to kill me because this isn't an update?**

**Probably a lot of you but please continue to read.**

**I have been super busy since I came back to school in August. They literally gave me so much to do on the first week and it's been hell since. I've had very little time to do anything because of school and life in general. Things have been hard in my personal life which I will not really explain at this time.**

**But I'm hoping to get writing here soon because I have slowly been getting myself caught up with my work and getting ahead of my work.**

**So I have in my plans to get some updates coming along.**

**I really want to finish "Save me" before I really get to working on my newer story sequel "Let Go of My Tail", so everyone who is waiting for that, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer for that. I am sorry but "Save me" really needs to be finished.**

**So the stories that I will be working on are, but not in this order: Save me, All is not what it seems, the angel and the fallen glory, Don't leave me in the madness, Puppets on a string, tell me why you love me, let go of my tail **

**The stories that are on the back burner is Warriors among the ashes, everyone has a glass house **

**So that is what I am planning on doing and I hopefully can follow it. **

**I'm still looking for a beta is anyone is interested**

**But thank you all for being patient.**

**Dark Cat Queen **


End file.
